


Welcome Home; We Have a Situation

by Dumvitaest_spesest



Series: Of Flames and Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ...magical flaming mafia, ...not quite but, Belief, Bullshitting through Science, Colonnello and Lal are rolling with it, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone is BAMF, Everything is Kawahira's Fault, Feud with Vindice, Fon is panicking on the inside, Google Translate works on Italian, Graphic Description, Harry Can't Get Peace, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter is a Little Shit, I'm not pagan nor wicca, Inappropriate Humor, Magic Theory, No Beta, Other, Paganism, People are OOC, Physics...kind of, Reborn is Intrigued, Reborn is torn, Reborn revels in Chaos, Rocks Everywhere, Skull is BAMF, Swearing, Teddy Lupin is a little shit, Tri-ni-set Rings (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Tsunayoshi discovers sass, Verde needs to research, Violence, Viper has new market, Will - Freeform, but for Samhain and Beltane, flame theory, lots and lots of swearing, mafia, the prayers are imagined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumvitaest_spesest/pseuds/Dumvitaest_spesest
Summary: What was it that he said about Time?It likes to repeat itself.Well...we are in trouble.
Series: Of Flames and Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938376
Comments: 29
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

He was jolted into conciousness and fell on the floor with a resounding thud. Exasperated groan escaped his lips as he looked around, in irritation, for the culprit of his misfortune. It was sitting in the corner. Exterior all innocent and unassuming but he knew better by now, with his family as it was. He spied it suspiciously and when it didn’t move...not even a millimeter...

His body moved on an autopilot. Perfectly executed roll and slide put him in the reach of his wand. Tiny bit of mist teleportation placed it right in his hand. Reducto curse was on his tongue as he finished the maneuver in well practised half crouch.

When nothing happened he dared to breathe and straightened up in pride. He beamed like a loon until the situation had connected in his, truly awakened, brain. Then he could only stare blankly at the remains of yet another alarm clock. ‘ _That had been fifteenth in the last three weeks! But there was the glitter bomb...and stun gun...and that Merlin damned- nonono repress_...’

‘Bollocks!’ He swore, abruptly turned around and stalked toward a door with the wand at ready. There were two steps of distance left when he stopped. After eyeing the door for a minute, he gave up and conjured a pole to open it. Nothing exploded...that was fishy. Inspecting a corridor and a doorway to the kitchen did damn all from where he was standing. He inhaled deeply and tossed the pole over the corridor and into the doorway. _‘Where’s the wire? Am I having an aneurysm or is this shock?’_

He had been very leery of going in the kitchen. However, he was so mystified that he has slunk right in. In route to the fridge he couldn’t help himself but mutter ‘Go see uncle George they said. It will be good for you they said. It’s good all right, for higher forms of para-’

‘What are you creeping about the house for?’ He yelped in fright when he heard that voice at his back _‘The pirouette deserves some kind of medal’_ and ended up threatening his uncle with a carton of eggs. Uncle George watched him as if he’d finally cracked and all he could offer was weak ‘I don’t creep...in the house I mean...’

‘ _Something about that sentence wasn’t right’._ The thing was that he honestly couldn’t tell what. He always said something unfortunate, it was a fact. His dad said it’s a Mist character flaw. _‘I’m a forty years old man and have no idea what are they laughing about. It sounds ok in my head so it should sound like that when I say it.’_ he thought while watching his uncle howl on the floor in stitches. _‘On the other hand, I’m not certain I want to know. Whatever gets uncle George, who would be a Mist if he goes active, and dad chuckling has to be mentally scaring.’_ All of his relatives were absolutely terrifying in their own ways and Uncle George counted as one in the top five.

Uncle George cooled down and started watching him like a hawk. When that stare became distinctly uncomfortable, he uttered a silent oath and asked him bluntly. ‘Teddy, what are you doing? Why are you still dithering around?’ Teddy’s gaze sharpened in calculation. ‘It’s eight-’

‘It’s noon, 31th of July.’ George stated with an ominous chortle. A swift realisation clicked in place and indignation rose akin to a tide. Passed month rapidly gained another dimension. He tried to speak couple of times but words evaded him. Teddy took exaggerated gulps of air until he felt his ire drop. Then he started in what he thought was a steady voice.

‘Do you have any concept of what you’ve caused? I had a bloody lead that should have been investigated yesterday! That was the only clue we had since Brendan has disappeared! You-’

‘Quiet down you dunderhead!’ George roared out. ‘We are not stupid you man-child! You fricking pillock, it’s as if you forgot that you have family behind you! I went in your stead...and bloody well that I did. You were so exhausted that you slipped up some when in June. Mafia is officially involved in this shitestorm and they are searching for you.’

‘What, in the name of Gaia are you talking about? I change my appearance faster than my socks.’ Uncle George looked so tired in that moment. He sighed wearily and informed him.

‘The ear cuff...you forgot to charm it invisible.’ Teddy’s hand went up on a reflex and traced incarnately carved eastern dragon, that curved around his right earlobe. Under soothing influence of familiar Cloud flames, which were emitted from the cuff, he came to a conclusion.

‘Crap...’ George hummed in confirmation. ‘...did you tell dad?’

‘No. He’s been radio silent for six months as you know. We’re hoping he’ll show up today.’

‘Morrigan save me! You want me, to be the barer of the bad news?’ _‘He’s going to throw me of off a cliff, after he clobbers my arse and calls it remedial training!’_ he almost wails out loud. ‘By the way, who are we dealing with?’

‘Have no bloody idea...though, they were speaking Italian. I caught a wind of some meeting taking place in Albania next weekend.’

‘It’s always Albania.’ he groused. Then he finally clocked in on what George was wearing and blurted out ‘Why are you wearing quidditch gear?’ Uncle George gave him a look that, Teddy would always swear, came from their ex Potions Professor. The Look had, at least, ten possible interpretations. This one seemed to be relatively mild number two: Halfwit-use-that-bloody-raisin-you-call-brain.

‘We’ve been playing a game, on every July 31st, since your dad got cursed.’

‘Aha..’

‘Mhm...Now get dressed and go wherever you go on his birthday so I can lock down the wards.’

Teddy nodded in agreement. When he reached the doorway, alarm bells started ringing in his head. He was too slow. The Stinging hex caught him on the backside while his Uncle bellowed ‘Constant Vigilance!’.

* * *

As Teddy rounded a corner and took in the sight of a well known café his mobile rang. He was down right waspish so instead of his standard greeting, he barked out ‘What?’

‘Wow Lupin. If you always answer your phone like that it’s no wonder everyone’s afraid to call’ sultry drawl sounded over receiver.

‘Do you need something Zabini? I’m not in the mood.’ he replied curtly. Teddy waved to a bartender and signalled her to get his usual, whilst settling in his regular nook by the window, from which he could see the entire cafe.

‘Children these days...having no respect for their elders.’

‘Everyone and their mother has to earn it these days.’ He snarked ‘Riding on someone coattails is frowned upon.’ Zabini chuckled with relish.

‘Lupin, you are such a delight~ What rattled your cage?’ Teddy ground his teeth to keep inexpiable insults behind them. The order came up. Two cups of hot chocolate and shot of pure caffeine, that is espresso. He topped one with complementary marshmallows and took a fortifying sip.

‘Nothing you should concern yourself with, whereas the reason for your call appears to be a concern of mine.’

‘Always so droll aren’t you?’

‘Yes...Absolutely hilarious.’ he deadpanned. _‘What part of I’m not in the mood do you not understand!?’_ As he screamed internally, his fingers tapped nonsensical rhythm on the table. Just as he was about to open his mouth and tell Zabini, politely, where to shove it, set of familiar faces swept through the doorway. With a considerable effort to look casual he averted his eyes and pretended to stare out of the window. _‘What are the chances of the Arcobaleno Elements and Tsunayoshi Sawada turning up when Zabini decided to call in? Blithering fuck!!!’_

With Zabini nattering in his ear Teddy watched them take a seat on his right and get their orders. Every now and then he produced some kind of noise, which Zabini constructed as the go ahead. _‘Bloody pillock.’_ They suddenly disappeared from his awareness _‘Must be a Mist barrier because I remember they are here but Astrid doesn’t look like she does.’_ and he nearly gave himself away by being visibly startled. He solved the situation by switching the mobile to the other hand, palming his face and assuming the air of tiredness. In that moment Zabini finally realised that something was happening.

‘- listening what I’m saying?’

‘No.’

‘... You honestly aren’t up for a match? I thought you were being difficult.’

‘I wasn’t. I’m ready to drop. Uncle George even one upped me this morning.’

‘Ah, that is inconvenient.’

‘In more ways than you can count. Now what do you need?’

‘Question is what do you -’

‘Blaise...’

‘No play, right... I don’t know what you did, but it put you on Mafia radar. Last we heard you have agents from Russia, Croatia and Albania after your arse. Serpentine Famiglia is moving as a collective.’

‘I’ve been avoiding this for twenty years.What are they looking for? ’

‘Information on the Cloud Arcobaleno.’ Teddy all but let the phone fall from his shock slackened fingers. Then he demanded an answer.

‘And why would they think I know anything at all?’

‘Rumour has it that there’s possible Gesso involvement. So...they will give a shot at interrogating you.’ He had snowballs chance in hell to hold in his reaction to that. 

After jerking up he hissed out. ‘Gesso?! That’s not going to fly. Dad will snap and have Byakuran’s balls on the plater before he tries something... Then again, he has been hoarding gemstones since he got those memories. Do you think-’

‘Yes. If Millefiore gets established he is the greatest threat.’

‘Fuck that! I’ve never met Arcobaleno so I can’t tell if they are good people. However, if that two bit hack of the Giglio Nero prophet, who wouldn’t know a seer if it hit her in the face, gives in to Byakuran... I’m not letting my dad die for Arcobaleno again.’

‘Hmm, the whole picture is unclear, but you may lean on us. Let it be known that the Orsini Famiglia and the House of Zabini stand with you.’

‘That you or your mother talking?’

‘Hahaha, didn’t you say you aren’t up for the game?’

‘Le mie scuse per l'inconveniente della falsa impressione. Sarei onorato di accettare la tua cortese offerta di alleanza con la Famiglia Orsini e la Casa di Zabini. Possano essere benedetti e fatti prosperare.’ (My apologies for the inconvenience of the false impression. I would be honoured to accept your gracious offer of an alliance with the Orsini Family and the House of Zabini. May they be blessed and made to prosper)

‘Bravo! Va bene Lupin, we’re in an accord. I’ll have so much-’

_‘Conniving plonker’_ Dial tone was such a welcoming sound. He was so glad he’d made his dad see the point of investing in flip phones. Hanging up on Zabini turned out to be very satisfying. Teddy was sure it would come back to bite him, but in that moment he was pleased with himself.

After a few seconds of internal gloating, the fact that he talked about Gesso and Orsini Famiglia in the hearing of the Arcobaleno Elements clicked in place.

‘Bloody buggering fuck!’

With none of his thoughts showing on his face he started to plot his escape plan. While he was planing, he sampled chocolate from the second cup and his brows furrowed in disgust at bitter taste. He mixed in a packet of sugar and carefully stirred the shot of espresso in. Teddy knew he was acting ridiculous by treating the cup like a cauldron that’s going to explode, but he had the experience he couldn’t ignore.

Taste was worse second time around. He grimaced and stared at the cup in distaste.

It was agreed upon blend to accommodate his dad’s tendency to drink both, without him being hyperactive and hypervigilant at the same time. That didn’t help in the obnoxiousness department... He blamed the Sun Arcobaleno. His dad hadn’t felt the need to drive everyone insane until he met Reborn.

He was shocked out of his musings by a long shadow falling over the table. _‘Merlin damn it! Fuck planing if it’s one of the Elements!’_ Teddy eyed all black assemble with trench coat and prayed it wasn’t VARI-a. His gaze climbed up. Teddy gaped at the familiar nest of unruly violet hair, unholy light in those violet eyes and amused smile tugging at painted lips. _‘This could be good..._ ’ The Cloud Arcobaleno spread his arms and Teddy jumped on his feet and threw himself in a hug.

‘It’s good to have you back.’ Skull laughed and it sounded so free that Teddy knew he meant it.

‘It’s good to be back.’ They sat down and Skull took a sip from the blasted cup.

‘Just how I like it.’

‘Yes, bitter just like you old geezer.’ Skull’s eyebrow spasmed in irritation.

‘You little shit I changed your diapers. I have blackmail.’ Teddy’s lip twitched upwards, when his dad lit a cigarette he replied

‘Well I learnt from the best’ cocky smirk gracing his lips. Skull gave his own. In Teddy’s opinion it looked more bloodthirsty than warranted.

‘Hey hey, you brat don’t think I’m above putting you over my knee.’ said Skull and blew smoke in Teddy’s face as retribution for his gall. _‘Ah I love the man but he’s an arse.’_ Teddy sneezed and Skull took a gulp of his blend.

In the span of his sneezing fit he decided he won’t tell him about the Arcobaleno Elements and Tsunayoshi in the corner. As he relaxed in his chair he thought about starting the conversation. Otherwise, his dad would start and he wasn’t keen on the idea of being a messenger. He was a Mist, not a suicidal idiot.

‘So... Last time we talked you were preparing for the Representative Battles. Does this’ Teddy waved in his direction to prove a point ‘mean that the Curse is broken? And you can talk about it?’ Skull threw him a look (I-know-you-are-hiding-something) that made him groan, but it was paired with a head tilt (I’m.going-to-allow-it-you-need-practice) which gave him hope.

Teddy watched wide eyed when his dad pulled out a jewellery box from an inner pocket of the trench coat. That box gave him a complex. He could do pocket dimensions with Mist flames, but no matter the imagination they had limits. Everything had limits except for that damned box and the suitcase his dad made. He had theories about how they worked and he hadn’t gotten a confirmation for any.

Skull took off his gloves and bandages over his cheek, nose and forehead. They were all hiding distinctive scars. One was a sentence carved into the back of his right hand whereas the other, marking his cheekbone, was a simple cut. The last and the most recognisable was a lightning bolt, which stretched over right side of his forehead.

The realisation hit Teddy, while his dad removed rune inscribed studs that changed his appearance and put them in the box. It was real. He would see his dad’s face for the first time since he had gotten cursed. _‘I’m going to see Harry...well not Harry, but Morgan, because we killed Harry off after the Curse.’_

Teddy had to try very hard not to cry. He failed when he saw that midnight black hair and those green green eyes _‘I’ve forgotten that shade...thirty years is a long time’_ Teddy took a deep breath and collected all calm he could muster, which wasn’t a lot, because he sounded choked ‘Welcome Home, dad.’ He ruffled Teddy’s hair in that godawful way he used to while Teddy was a Hogwarts student and answered.

‘I’m home.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

His dad was obviously internally screaming and fretting, with how his hands were drumming on the table. Anyone that got to know Harry Potter eventually realised that he didn’t know how to react, when someone had an emotional outburst. Like crying and heaping on the praise in show of gratitude. Teddy understood he had a shitty childhood that messed him up and every time he saw some proof of it made him want to Rage. It made him appreciate moments with his dad more for it, because his dad tried for him. Every awkward hug, pat on the back and a cup of hot chocolate that was followed by the best advice that young Teddy could use.

In order to honour that and to rid himself of the embarrassment because he hadn’t cried for years, Teddy wiped his tears and gave Harry a bright smile. Judging by the sound he produced, Harry remembered that he hadn’t smiled like that since he had gotten cursed.

‘You could have asked me to take them off any time.’ Harry offered haltingly.

‘Seeing you as a toddler was weird enough without adding your face in. It would have been disturbing.’

He snorted at Teddy’s flimsy deflection and looked at him with that mulish determinated expression, which had Teddy wishing he could bang his head against the nearest flat surface in the public and not come across as whacked.

‘I’m sorry.’

Teddy sighed _‘Do we have to have this conversation?’_ He honestly hadn’t intended to accuse his dad of anything, while commenting on the Potter Luck during their last chat. By the look of things Harry wouldn’t let it slide for the second time.

‘Dad, sticking your nose in the Trinisette business was never a problem. Flames are. I don’t remember those ten minutes you spent in the Limbo, but my flames do. Those were walk in a park compared to the last thirty years.’ Harry had opened his mouth, to say something idiotic no doubt, so Teddy cut him off with a gesture and continued his rant.

‘When the Curse hit you even I, who was a latent Mist at the time, had a mind to think that the world will pay and burn. The only reason it didn’t is that mutual Cloud bond you insisted on. When you came back all broken up and so angry, but stayed for me, we made a decision. We let you go with the sincere goodbyes after my graduation because Merlin damn us all, if we had anything in common with the majority of Wizardry Britain! So don’t go apologising for things out of your control you self sacrificing git!’ Teddy was appalled when he registered that he was standing and yelling, but his dad was sitting there stupefied so he took his chance. He materialised his illusionist staff and waved it threateningly in front of Harry’s face.

‘You better not be thinking something stupid!’ Harry put up his hands in surrender and inflicted him with a sly smile that usually implied trouble, mayhem, headaches or teasing. Sometimes all of them combined.

‘I didn’t know you cared Teddy-bear~ You should do public speeches!’

‘Oh shut up! Don’t be a prat’ Teddy gracelessly clunked in his seat, shrunk the staff and started to twirl it on his fingers. He figured it would turn into an intervention. ‘just because speaking about emotions with you is akin to pulling the teeth out. We are well aware that you’re an emotionally stunted mess. Don’t go pushing buttons because I’m not budging on this. None of us are! We’re, thanks to you by the way, vindictive little shits and the Mafia has made it worse. If you, by some miracle of the Goddess, want that cretin, whom cursed you, alive... too bad. That fucker is finally going to kick the bucket!’ he finished and jabbed the staff in Harry’s direction. 

* * *

‘Alright.’ he said calmly ‘I’ll even tell you where the bugger’s hiding.’ Teddy eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds.

‘What’s the catch?’ Harry gave him a lazy grin. With smoke curling around him all Teddy could think about in that moment were dragons.

‘No catch, but there is a question. Why now? You could have done something before.’

‘Like hell we could! The only things you voiced and repeated every time someone asked about it, was the name of the Curse and that it fell under the Laws of the Trinisette. That man Cursed you and was controlling information, we assumed your life was in his hands. We didn’t know that the Curse had been broken, seeing as you went radio silent.. but we did a ritual for Imbolc. It got us vague impressions that we may act.’

Harry appeared to be deep in the thought. Though Teddy recognized that look as something else. It seemed like Harry was considering how much he needed to know.

‘You are partially correct. Silence was enforced by the Curse because traditionally the Holders of the Trinisette have no bloody clue on how and why it works. The biggest deal in that mess were actually Arcobaleno.’

‘How about that hacks explanation in the future? And if that’s the case why are people aware how Vongola and Mare Rings work?’ Teddy poked holes because it didn’t have sense and Harry rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

‘You’re missing the point! They know what, but not how nor why and the Arcobaleno were the greatest mystery because no one had knowledge of their existence. Those who did had their mouth shut by the Curse...and what do you mean by The future?’

‘I did ask if you can talk about it.’ Teddy pointed out and replied in the driest tone possible. ‘The one you’ve been preparing for by hoarding gemstones and jewels like the dragons of old.’

‘Ah, that’s a contingency plan.’

‘Oh that’s good we thought it was a time loop.’

‘It was a time loop.’

‘.....’ Teddy gave up and facepalmed. _‘This is the man that raised you, whom you adore. This is the man that raised you, whom you adore. This is- I’m going to strangle him.’_ His next words were muffled and obviously forced. ‘...the Trinisette, please...’

‘It’s all Kawahira’s fault~’ That was all the reason he needed for not being able to decide between hating the blend and hating Reborn. Teddy regarded him blankly and gritted out.

‘Morgan, now it’s not the time.’

‘Allright... So at the end of the Representative Battles Kawahira tells his sob story and how everything he did was for the good of humanity. Sepira loved humans and in her memory he decides to save them. The Trinisette was flagging so he had to involve human sacrifices.’

‘Why do I have a feeling that that’s not it?’

‘Because it isn’t! Not to mention that the utter moron that he is, he outright admitted his disgust for humanity. Sure the Holders are concious on some level that upholding the Trinisette is for the good of the world, especially the Arcobaleno, but you could tell that he pulled that story out of his arse!’

‘Why the story and pretend care?’

‘No matter how he presented himself as the immortal, he’s not. Man had an audacity to call himself True Earthling!’

‘So he can die or get killed...How do you know?’

‘Talbot.’

‘That Old Bat?! Why would he even say anything!?!’

‘He owed me a debt...The Life Debt.’ his dad had never sounded so smug or appeared more gleeful over a Life Debt before, that made him think about it. _‘Wait a minute!’_

‘Why aren’t you answering questions?’ Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat.

‘How can I answer if you won’t ask the right one?’ _‘Bloody hell! Just how am I supposed to find a loophole in the cosmic law!?’_ For the life of him Teddy couldn’t be certain that his dad wasn’t messing around.

‘Why- no... How did Talbot end up being in your Debt?’

‘Now you’re talking~ It turns out that over his long life the idiot decided to side dip into Magical World.’ Harry informed him casually while tapping the box, which alternately shrunk and expanded. ‘He created and killed off all of his identities, but one. The Alchemy was very popular at the time-’

‘No way...’

‘- and he stayed too long so people started to ask about his little non ageing situation. The imbecile, in all his wisdom, presented them with a chunk of a Flame garnet, which was sitting in a solution of the phoenix tears, a powdered unicorn horn and three drops of a mithril.’

‘What’s a mithril?’

‘Goblin silver. The problem, in that whole fuck up, is relatively simple. He experimented with runes and potions, but for all the evidence he had he didn’t actually believe in magic as Magic.’ Teddy groaned.

‘Blithering idiot’

‘Aha. We know the Magic can get finicky when you have it and refuse to believe it. So Talbot got himself in a spot of trouble, sans of his knowledge. No matter his intention and a fact that the rock was useless to him, the belief of the Magical Community that it was a real Philosopher stone, became salient point. And it would work for any Magical that believed, which is all. When I saved it from Voldemort, the Magic took it as owing a Life Debt.’ 

‘Wait! You said he didn’t know about it.’

‘He didn’t, but he felt the pull when I joined the Mafia and started asking about the Arcobaleno.’ Comprehension dawned on Teddy.

‘He told you everything because he thought it would clear the Debt. When he started to talk about the Trinisette, the Magic must have nudged him in the right direction... Finding a solution for the Arcobaleno Curse!’ Teddy crowed in triumph.

‘Mhm, ask.’

‘Er..hmm-’

‘This is why I stopped wondering how you didn’t end up in Slytherin.’

‘Hey! It’s not you that has to find a loophole in the laws of the universe!’ Teddy snapped while Harry watched amused.

‘I find that the certain questions often have pretty convoluted answers.’ he offered magnanimously and Teddy mentally wailed _‘Fuck the Mafia and the Trinisette, this is all Reborn’s fault!’_

‘When you’re like this ****I find**** that I have zero motivation for meeting the rest of the Arcobaleno...barring that deluded fraud who set herself up as a seer.’ was declared petulantly. Why he degraded into a ten year old in his dad’s company Teddy would never know. Harry snickered.

‘Aw, aren’t you precious~’ Harry crooned. ‘Sweetheart, if you had taken the Divination you would be seething, not just angry. What the Giglio Nero were doing was ten times more dangerous than claiming to be the Seers.’ he stared at Teddy shrewdly.

‘What are you-’ Teddy came to an abrupt stop when a peculiar thought made itself known. _‘They are not that stupid...’_ ‘They couldn’t!’ 

‘But they did!’

‘The Goddess aid us and strike them down...’ That was it. Things were more screwed than Teddy had predicted. He would get his answers. ‘How did the Trinisette come to be?’

‘I haven’t the foggiest.’ Harry answered cheerfully and Teddy pinched his nose to stave off a headache. 

‘What-...just wait a moment.’ _‘For Merlin’s sake Teddy reason it over! He gave the hints, so....’_ ‘Why is upholding of the Trinisette crucial for the good of the world?’ that one got him a beaming smile.

‘The Trinisette, in it’s essence, retains our reality.’ His eyes narrowed in calculation as Harry awarded him with a piercing stare, which willed him to pose a right query, when he handed him one other tip. ‘You were close with the first one.’ Teddy wanted to slap himself silly. He was positive he won’t live that one down for a long time.

‘How did the current Trinisette come to be?’

‘Oh thank the fuck! I’ve considered waiting for another decade. Merlin damn it, Teddy! I trained you better than that.’

‘You did’ he reassured him mildly. ‘but I’m convinced it’s Reborn’s fault.’ Harry looked at him with bafflement.

‘You never even made contact with him.’

‘Yeah, but you did.’ Harry had still looked stunned so Teddy clarified. ‘I don’t have an idea on how you picked up that aura. Makes people blather and lose their minds for a moment. It gets real hard to concentrate on something intelligent.’

‘Oh, that.’

‘You are aware of it!’ he screeched with indignation and, after scanning Harry’s face, concluded peevishly ‘And you won’t explain it.’ Harry shrugged and revealed.

‘It’s a good interrogation tactic. You’re shite under pressure when you’re not fighting.’ Teddy moaned in despair while ruminating on his life choices.

‘Can we go back to the Trinisette?’ he all but begged. ‘Before anything goes up in flames.’ _‘Like my life will, after he susses out the truth!’_

‘Sure, I’ve waited for ages to discus this with someone. While Talbot was in the phase of prattling on about his life, he implied some things and as the time went on, with getting more information every day, I deduced what those actually meant. The first one is their so called immortality. They age similarly to witches and wizards, only the signs of age appear around a century, not on the other side of fifties. Difference is that they have a genetic quirk which allows them to sort of freeze themselves in any age after majority.’

‘How does that translate into not immortal to you?’ Teddy challenged. Harry waved the question off, like he was swatting a fly.

‘Oh please, they age and die. I call them Millennials, most of them live for thousand of years at least. So I had a serious urge to hurl something at the ponce when he said that he and Talbot were the last.’

‘Really?’

‘Aha. Merlin was the first of the Millennials to be fully magical. That old hag, the Oracle of the Delphi, is around 2500. She has 500 years to go.’ Teddy gawked and gestured him to continue.

‘The second one, and I have to hand it to the iron-hatted asshole he told a half-truth, they are not from this planet, but the talk about the Earth’s potential and protecting it’s people is pure bullshit.’ Teddy had to know one thing.

‘Is he a Mist?’

‘Yes.’

‘Ah, now everything makes sense.’

‘Right...Anyway their home planet exploded and what a fortune it was to have a bloody backup, with similar life conditions, in their neighbourhood.’ sarcasm was thick. ‘He named himself the True Earthling because his blithering ancestors came before evolution kicked in! That one is worth of smashing his face in!’ Harry exclaimed in outrage.

‘Are you saying what I think you’re saying?’

‘Yes. The Asteroid belt is not a decoration. There, done, confirmed!’

‘Why are you so keyed up all of a sudden?’

‘Beside him insulting everyone, he had some cheek to preach about necessary sacrifices when all of it was his bloody fault in the first place!’

‘Simmer down. We don’t need the Vindice on our ass because you dropped the ball and couldn’t control your temper.’

‘I am calm!’ he snapped, but his eyes stopped glowing. Teddy scrutinized him for a few seconds, closed down his mental shields tighter than any vault and waited.

‘When the Millennials’ decided to move to the Earth they brought three stones that governed ****their**** reality.’

‘Oh that’s... I can’t pick between very bad and very stupid.’

‘Call it both. They assumed that the planets are the same based on proximity, but the Earth has a type of energy that is the exemption and therefore proves the laws of the physics.’

‘Magic’ Teddy whispered horrified because he could see where that train was going.

‘Yes, because our planet was younger and didn’t have the most developed system, those three bloody rocks imposed themselves over the Laws of the Magic.’

‘Shite! We can kiss the whole World goodbye if the Trinisette ever gets a scratch, never mind if it gets destroyed! All Universe will-’

‘Cool it will you.’ Harry said after he slapped his hand over Teddy’s mouth. ‘ I’m working on it. Allright?’ at Teddy’s nod he let go and continued dropping revelations.

‘Now don’t get me wrong, some of them were protecting and guiding humanity, but the rest would have made the worst of blood purists feel envy. Years later around 5th century, you get Sepira, whose Line guards the stones; Talbot, who meddles in everything and is her Lightning Guardian and Kawahira, who despises the humanity and is her Mist Guardian. Sepira has a child and then makes a call to stop ageing. Three centuries later that backfires, she becomes depressed and later suicidal.’

‘She couldn’t watch her descendants die, did she? Was it common do you think?’

‘No she couldn’t. Yes, it’s quite similar to the ancient vampires. Anyway, before she died she entrusted one stone to Talbot, the second to Kawahira and the last was split into seven rings- Mare Rings, that went to her descendants- Giglio Nero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was...I don't know... somehow exhausting. I think that's because I got passionate about rants.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

Harry was lazily resting his chin against his right hand and was watching Teddy’s reactions while looking like he was ruminating on things he ought to inform him of ‘You can guess what happened next.’

‘Bond breaking.’ answered Teddy grimly. ‘What I don’t understand is why didn’t they establish a mutual brake. It would have been easier for all the parties involved.’

‘Sepira actually offered. Only Talbot and Rain took it. I know that her Sun died earlier, but Storm, Cloud and Kawahira refused.’ Teddy snorted at the irony.

‘It was probably worse than I think because their Sun was gone.’

‘Oh definitely worse. I gather she was a rare find with the full Guardian Set, so the Bond breaking counted as some kind of blasphemy. I think that the Rain and Talbot were proclaimed as traitors on that account. That said I can’t blame the old codger, but I can and do blame Sepira.’

‘She didn’t tell them what are they dealing with except that they should guard it.’ Teddy noticed blandly.

‘Yes. Talbot was already known as Nicholas Flamel and he dabbled in physics all the time so he asked Sepira’s mother about the stones. He became aware that her Line guarded pieces of the aspects of Time, Space and Dimension. Kawahira still knows nothing about it nor do Giglio Nero.’

‘You see, when you say things like that... I can’t help the panic that crops up.’ Teddy stated blankly. He was glad he reinforced the mental shields, even though they weren’t conductive for the expression of the emotions. Harry coughed to cover up a snicker.

‘Don’t fuss. The Magic took charge and made precautions. That’s why the Holders subconsciously know that scratching the Trinisette is a big no-no. What I don’t think that anyone knows, but Talbot and Kawahira should have realised, is how much faith Sepira put in Kawahira.’

‘How so? Both were given an honour of guarding the stone, not to mention the Giglio Nero are Sepira’s descendants.’

‘Talbot doesn’t have much care for the Elemental politics so I’m not surprised he didn’t notice. What Sepira did is give everyone the subtlest fuck you I’ve ever witnessed.’ If that wasn’t admiration Teddy would eat his staff. At least that ability to resent and admire the person at the same time didn’t leave him. ‘She assigned Kawahira as the Keeper of the Dimension. Which he suitably ruined by creating the Arcobaleno system.’

‘I don’t get it. He did the same thing as Sepira.’

‘And I don’t know if I should be impressed or disturbed that you share the mindset of that idiot.’ Harry said wryly. ‘The difference is that Kawahira went off the rails so to speak. He didn’t want to read the hints he got as the Keeper and went to find the strongest Seven flame users, whom he decided to mockingly call Il Prescelti Sette- The Chosen Seven.’ And there was the bitter expression Teddy kept expecting. He was sure that the title of the Chosen had something to do with it.

‘Instead of getting rid of the responsibility he got slapped with one more sinister than the last. He wanted to follow Sepira and his loathing for human kind was higher than ever, so the Magic got revenge for breaking of the faith. He was stuck in a cycle of being the Administrator for the pacifiers, that suited him just fine at first. Until he realised it was making him truly immortal while the Arcobaleno system existed.’

‘He cursed himself,’ was stated without an ounce of pity ‘well the Magic did, but why did it have a curse effect on the Arcobaleno?’

‘The Arcobaleno were reduced to toddlers because it allowed them longer lives. Upholding the Dimension was never meant to be a job for a human. Time and Space mean damn all without it. As it governs over the Space and the Time while holding the rest, it requires power of the Millennial life force or Magic to function. This workaround is well and good, but Talbot engraved our runic solution as a fail safe because the Night flames work as long as there’s desire for revenge.’

‘What about the Sky Arcobaleno?’

‘To be fair, the Arcobaleno system rests on the shoulders of the Elements that’s why the Sky Arcobaleno had actual duty to sacrifice themselves to revive them. Believe it or not they usually had the same lifespans as the Elements. Kawahira choosing a Giglio Nero as the Arcobaleno was him acting on a resentment towards Sepira, for breaking the Bond. They dropped like flies because they were holding two parts of the Trinisette.’

‘And Byakuran?’

‘Ah... that clusterfuck drove me mad with worry. I reckon that it still does. If I find the moron who gave him the Mare Rings... I better not find them.’ Harry informed him darkly.

‘Whoa there! Didn’t the Giglio Nero do it?’

‘No. They are both the Administrators and the Holders, but you are bonkers if you think they would give up that power at all. Another thing is that Byakuran went insane while holding it, if you are the rightful Holder nothing happens.’

‘That doesn’t answer my question.’ Teddy rejoined.

‘The whole situation is complicated. The Mare Rings show the alternate dimensions, sometimes the glimpse of parallel worlds.-’ 

‘So Byakuran was crating and destroying parallel worlds.’

‘No, Byakuran wasn’t the rightful Holder. Don’t regress now you were doing beautifully. Every part of the Trinisette has it own... quirk. The Space likes to bend and curl, it likes to fold and crinkle.’

‘Oh... How the fuck do they figure which dimension is ours?’

‘They don’t.’ Harry said in a tone dryer than Sahara desert. ‘The trick is in setting up most common factors to get the desired result.’

‘The Goddess bless, it’s the Arcobaleno!’

‘Atta boy, now you’re realising the level of screwed up! What essentially went down was the Trinisette and Magic working together in order to prevent the end of the universe. The Magic chose, because no matter the technology humans don’t have the ability, the alternate dimension that has the most common factors- the Arcobaleno, tenth Vongola generation and possibility of our dimension ending up the same.’

‘Hold up... Why did you say it was a time loop?’

‘It was thanks to the Vongola Rings. Byakuran wasn’t conquering dimensions nor worlds, he was destroying the same one over and over again. It was the causal time loop, which started by Byakuran getting the Rings and ended by him destroying the world, that the Space folded over so it didn’t effect the rest of the timeline.’

‘I wanted to ask about the fact that the Vongola Rings were in pieces then remembered that Tsunayoshi has the Hyper Intuition.’

‘Mhm, they were probably still sealed and were hidden. Giotto unsealing them in the battle likely triggered unsealing in that dimension because the Time is weird. It’s chaotic. Likes to flow or eddy, it is and it isn’t simultaneously, it likes to repeat itself... It gives me a headache. Particularly when you cotton onto that we celebrate the concept as Being.’

‘That’s... you’re right it does give you a headache.’ Teddy said aggrieved. ‘And just why, in the name of Merlin, are you hoarding?’

‘Just because the Mare Rings have been sealed it doesn’t mean that they hold no power. The biggest problem is that I don’t know who gave him the Rings in this dimension and I’ll be damned if I ask the Giglio Nero if they did it.’ Harry explained matter of factly.’

‘Yeah, I wouldn’t ask them either. What bugs me is the alternate Tsunayoshi.’ Harry snorted.

‘You obviously didn’t notice or you wouldn’t be worried, but that Tsunayoshi was raised as Mafia. He’s more like Giotto than this one.’

‘How so?’ Teddy asked, honestly curious.

‘Teddy, Giotto was a street rat. That mentality has to do with the Mafia more than any other. When he started the Vongola he was the bloody fox in the chicken coop. And look at his Elements- his best friend from the streets, a priest, the police officer and the rest of them were nobles. He had influence in all circles necessary for Vongola to function. Not to mention what he did with the Vongola Rings when Talbot offered in preparation for his permanent retirement.’

‘How in bleeding hell is that fucker still alive?’ Harry gave a mockery of a smile and said with vindictive glee, which clued Teddy in that Talbot did something grudge worthy.

‘Bless the Hyper Intuition! The Rings were sealed, bonded to Giotto’s blood and halved which means that Talbot had to be present to reforge them. No matter that he wasn’t the Administrator he had to stay around for his duties... the moron thought that by teaching me how to forge rings he’ll get to quit. I’m reckless not stupid so I never acknowledged him as Mentor!’

_‘Ah, that would do it.’_ Teddy thought unimpressed with Talbot’s idiocy and agreed ‘The Time is weird. I’m guessing that our worship of the Being gives it an extra layer of the protection. When are you going to put the poor idiot out of his misery?’

‘Aha... I have an apprentice from Merlin’s Line for him when the bastard decides to confess.’

‘You do realise that that could be way off?’ Harry waved him off.

‘If I’m close to dying the girl will get a notice and his whereabouts.’ Teddy facepalmed while considering his next move.

* * *

He had a question he had wanted to ask since he saw Harry in front of him, but...the thought alone inspired the sense of irrational fear. It made the heavy weight of dread settle in his bones. For a few wild seconds he was considering not asking then he dismissed it and summoned all of his Will. Teddy’s eyes glowed indigo. Harry froze mid tap and the box laid expanded. He abandoned his lazy posture in favour of deceptively relaxed state that allowed more mobility for split second reactions. _‘Of course he knows...’_

‘So... the Arcobaleno Curse is over and you are free. Do you-’

‘The Curse was a genuine curse’ Harry whispered. ‘and curses have consequences.’ he gestured in the direction of his face to prove a point. He wore that soft expression which was reserved for children, animals and delivering bad news. Teddy wasn’t an animal nor a child and in that moment he hated it. Shivers worked down his spine and he felt as if the abyss opened up just for him.

‘You are a grown up.’ he pointed out desperately whilst dread sunk its claws deeper.

‘An ageing potion infused with my flames.’ Harry said so kindly that Teddy wanted to throw something at him in order to stop him and the feeling of foreboding from getting stronger.

‘You told me about the Trinisette.’ Teddy’s voice flattered.

‘All of you figured out you will have to question in the loopholes.’ That reminder didn’t help any. Teddy was shaking. He gripped his staff to stop tremor in his hands and started bleakly.

‘Your-’ Harry cut him off with holding up a hand as he opened the box on the tier that contained rings with orange coloured gems in all shades _‘That’s why Magicals call them Aspects, covers more possibilities’_ Teddy thought distantly with his focus on Harry. When he put on the one with the gem which was reflecting all shades of orange something in Teddy howled in denial.

‘You know I can’t help thinking that if we had a Sun this wouldn’t be happening.’ Teddy wanted to yell and scream, but his breath stuttered before he could try. Then flames erupted and bathed the cafe in the colours of the rainbow. He heard something crack and shatter. It didn’t matter. Teddy was falling or was he floating, he honestly couldn’t tell, as he stared horrified at those flames.

Harry brought him back by slapping him. He realised why when he heard himself chanting ‘Not orange.’ under his breath. Teddy abruptly stopped and started taking deep breaths. When he calmed enough he took in the mess of the table and grimaced. The cups were broken, the tabletop was splintered and Harry had a thin cut across his left cheekbone. Teddy cradled his stinging cheek as if he was holding onto lingering cloud flames that were grounding him.

‘Are you back?’ Harry demanded. _‘Thank the fuck he went into the battle mode. I don’t think I can handle him being gentle now.’_ Teddy thought somewhat hysterically and choked out an affirmative anyway while thanking the Goddess that the wards on the cafe could contain his loss of control. Harry eyed him dubiously and Teddy started to babble.

‘They are stunning. Absolutely beautiful in that terrifying, macabre way... like that painting that your stalker made with his blood. And I mean this with utmost respect, but what the fuck is that? What in the bleeding hell happened because it can’t be the Bond breaking... we’re fine!-’

‘Breathe.’ he was instructed and did just that. As he was sorting the mess in his head, Harry had asked Astrid for firewhisky and poured him a shot. Teddy downed three in quick succession.

‘Better?’ Harry asked.

‘No. But I’m buzzing and that’s way better than being hysterical. I’ll process later.’ he answered in a sotto voice. ‘Can you... would you please snuff them out because I can’t-’ Teddy shut his mouth with so much force that his teeth clicked. _‘Blithering hell! Buggering fuck! Insipid bleeding twit!...’_ he cursed himself out as Harry’s face went blank and he pulled his flames in. When he ran out of profanities, Teddy took a deep breath and prodded cautiously. ‘Reborn is the strongest Sun-’

‘And he can’t do anything. That kind of flame damage is irreversible. It isn’t because of the Bond breaking, I thought you knew that.’

‘How in Morrigan’s name could I know that?’ Teddy demanded snappishly.

‘Luna has shattered flames?’ Harry said, but it sounded more like a question. Teddy sat there and watched him in increasingly awkward silence.

‘Right, you realise I was shite, still am, in flame sensing?’

‘You didn’t fix it!’ he shrilled in indignation and Teddy threw up his hands in exasperation.

‘I’m not a miracle worker! Others didn’t give good enough of an explanation for my convoluted brain so I gave it up as a bad job.’ Harry pinched his nose and gave him a look that followed him through his years at Hogwarts when homework got too boring.

‘I did work on my teleportation.’ Teddy offered as consolation. It helped damn all.

‘Slacker’ was snarked. ‘listen up. The Flames usually shatter when you go through something traumatic and try to hold onto the Bond. Your auntie Luna was a Cloud on scale of Spinel. She held onto the Bond when her mum died. Luna could shatter into any Rain combination. Now she’s the Rain on Aquamarine scale and the Mist on Garnet scale.’

‘What about clarity?’ Teddy wanted to know.

‘Ah that’s finicky...we got Chariote, Zircon and Iolite.’ he gaped.

‘What’s with the difference?’

‘Do you need a remedial training?’ Harry asked seriously and Teddy backpedaled.

‘I’m good! It’s because magic and flames influence each other so it sometimes turns into a bit of a fight depending on what you want to do.’ Teddy blurted out and crossed his fingers for the luck all the while praying that he got it right. Harry watched him for a second, lit a cigarette and left it alone. Teddy exhaled in relief and thanked Loki, but held no illusions. He got that hell that Harry called the remedial training twice before and got smart while avoiding the third. If Harry really wanted to put him through it Teddy would be toast.

‘When you analyse the Curse, objectively, consequences should benefit people who get stuck as the Arcobaleno. Living longer, keeping quiet is more for the sake of the Trinisette,but it counts as protection and the Bond breaking... That is because the Arcobaleno end up dead. Now, for us poor sods that actually survived that shitestorm, not so much. First two would expire in a decade or so and the last is for-bloody-ever.’

‘Ok, if that tone is anything to go by I’m not touching that with a ten foot pole. So it was trauma from the Curse?’

‘Yes and punishment for not letting go. Thank the Chaos that I had latent Sky flames or you would have all ended up as the Cloud Arcobaleno and I would be Rain- something, possibly Sun or Lightning.’

‘Storm’ fired Teddy off. ‘you have a temper that even Horntails would envy.’ Harry snorted.

‘You’re stereotyping’ was remarked dryly ‘I’m throwing you in the Mafia Land training course as soon as you meet Colonnello.’ Teddy whimpered in misery and tried to weasel out.

‘What about “No Mafia, ever!”?’

‘You were ten! Then an angsty teen and later a reckless adult. I looked like a toddler and wasn’t involved much. You’re forty now and I rule Carcassa, what are you blathering about?’ Harry replied blithely.

‘You’re trying to kill me!’ Teddy accused boldfaced.

‘You don’t need any help with that.’ came bland retort.

‘Well I’m not the one-’ 

‘See I had this ...’ 

‘- who plays-’

‘... feeling and...’

‘- the Battleship-’

‘... you know all...’

‘- for real!’

‘... about my feelings.’ Harry’s gaze sharpened and Teddy fought an instinct to dive under the table. _‘Oh shite! I’m not ready!’_ he mentally wailed. Teddy knew his time was up when Harry straight up ordered.

‘Talk.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

He looked like a newt caught by a potions master. Not to mention that that aura was back. _‘It is good for interrogation.’_ When he caught that thought Teddy had a strangest urge to run around in circles. Teddy was scanning his surroundings for the well known exits and had to stop himself from facepalming, he could teleport out. He was acting more shifty than a resident of the Knocturne Ally on a bad day. Teddy gulped when he met Harry’s stare. _‘Nothing for it then.’_ He resigned himself to his fate as the messenger and summoned up all his courage.

‘Scorpius Malfoy named his son after you, his name is Hadrian. Auntie Luna and Rolf separated for a while.’ _‘This is not it! Merlin damn it I’m going to die!’_ Teddy shrieked in his head and continued to prattle on. ‘Uncle Ron retired after the shite hit the fan at the Ministry. He let aunt Hermione and Hugo wreck havoc instead. Rose is all up in my business, so was Brendan but he disappeared on us... Uncle Neville and Hannah are devastated.’ Harry’s reaction in so far was a very slow blink. Teddy was, weirdly enough, reminded of vipers ready to strike. _‘Snakes, dragons what’s the difference?’_

‘It’s nothing to worry over, seriously!’

‘I gathered that.’ Harry said sarcastically. ‘Now, stop fidgeting and tell me!’

‘Err, promise you won’t shoot me?’ he rolled his eyes and Teddy took it as an iron clad promise even though his next sentence sounded anything but comforting.

‘That is Reborn’s style. I usually have a Hex first policy.’ As if to prove a point he waved his hand over the table which mended in record speed. Teddy muttered ‘Show off.’ For that he got awarded with the Snape Look #8 (Your-pea brain-amuses/offends/disgusts- me-so). He was pretty sure it was the first, possibly second if he’d missed something... and knowing himself it was the second _‘Damn it!’_

‘Right... so we have a situation.’

‘You don’t say, well what is it?’ Harry was becoming biting so Teddy crossed his arms and declared while hoping nothing would go up in flames.

‘We have a potential Dark Lord running around.’ _‘There’s no potential about it.’_ The explosion didn’t happen and if it wasn’t for his glowing eyes Teddy would have thought Harry calm.

‘And we had a deal.’ remarked Harry nonchalantly. Teddy nodded, but didn’t budge.

‘It wasn’t your problem... still isn’t, and if you didn’t have a radar for this bullshit I would be lying my arse off.’ Teddy said firmly and watched the cracks spread over the tabletop from where Harry brought his hand down in frustration. _‘Astrid will have to replace that._ ’ 

‘That is not a thing I’m objecting! After I sniped the last moron that ran around claiming to be a Dark Lord you asked me to teach you how. I know you can handle yourself. I’m asking you why is he still alive and why haven’t I been informed.’ Teddy sighed and rubbed his forehead.

‘Honestly, we didn’t know and when we did, it turned out we figured out damned all.’

‘Fuck!’ Harry swore and ran a hand through his hair. ‘What went down?’

‘We’re guessing it started eight years ago. During that panic over the Statute breaking aunt Hermione had at least three meetings with ICW per week.’

‘Oh, sweet hellfire...’

‘Aha, wordings were so subtle that even people, who would have voted against, didn’t see anything wrong.. They didn’t get to pass more because Hermione was back as deciding voice, but all of that effort after the war had been dissolved in year and a half. So you weren’t told because we went by a politic route.’

‘Bloody hell! How many muggle-borns are dead?’

‘You misunderstood. Almost all of your Hogwarts generation, and a year bellow, is wiped out. Zabini is in Italy so he’s safe; Draco Malfoy escaped asphyxiation, by a Tickling Charm of all things, last month. Padma Patil was found dead in her house, Parvati is on extended vacation in India. Whole Weasley family is wearing protection amulets and the Burrow is under Fidelius.-’

‘Did Andromeda really die from the spell misfire?’

‘Yes, but it was a set up. Somebody found out she was working with aunt Hermione on wording for the counter laws.’

‘It had to be someone close.’

‘Well yes we figured it was Dennis Creevey. All signs led to him. Before I could snipe him we got memories, from that stint with Byakuran, and the bastard died on the spot because of a heart attack. Murders continued, you started hoarding and we left you to sort the apocalypse business.’

‘I see.’ Teddy was aware enough to admit that Harry probably saw far more then they did. ‘What’s Neville up to? I wanted him to meet Enma and Mami, but if things are that tense I’m not doing it.’ Teddy shrugged and said

‘Do it, he will welcome a distraction. He can’t do anything about Brendan anyway.’

‘Mhm... What was that about him disappearing?’

‘Now that was my fuck up. Clues went dry on Magical side and the last person we caught was drugged with the Befuddlement Draught and showed signs of Mist tampering. So I had the bright idea that it had to have something to do with the Mafia. Rose, Brendan and I set to investigate. We went to one of your informants.’ Harry inclined his head.

‘I got that report before the Representative Battles.’

‘Aha, that led us to one and only Arno Bode, who on no ones surprise showed the same symptoms. I’m pants at mind stuff so we took him to auntie Luna. She pulled out only three names, Rose Obliviated him and we put him back. The fortnight later he was deader than a doornail and Luna got attacked.’

‘She refused to go with Rolf.’ Harry noted wryly. ‘What about the names?’

‘We got lucky. Thorfinn Holland was beheaded, Nicola Mercer is missing, but we had caught Cerdan McCoy, before he ran away, and did the same song and dance, but delivered him to your informant.’

‘That’s how that feeling of mine started to twitch.’

‘Yes, well we needed that bloke alive, just in case... Good thing too, the very next day his house was burning down in Fiendfyre.’

‘So something magical is afoot.’ Teddy nodded.

‘Lysander got read in so we went back to that side of the problem. We got nothing and then wasted a month and a half searching for Mercer, during which Brendan vanished. Retracing his steps was hell, because Neville decided your training methods are golden. Rose did some obscure tracking ritual with Hannah’s blood, which allowed us to see his steps in 24 hours passed while Lysander searched his apartment. We were a minute late, we didn’t see how he disappeared. Someone tried to burn the evidence we had scoured on Mercer. A piece of parchment with a name Evan was the only thing that remained at Brendan’s place.’ 

‘I guess that telling you that it’s not your fault is useless at this point?’

‘Yeah, I think that Brendan is the only one who can absolve me of that responsibility.’

‘Alright. Your next step should have been digging through the registry to see whose family has connections with the Mafia. My first bet would be Zabini, the Black Widow holds grudges.’

‘Ah, about that...’

‘For the blessed flames of Hekate, what did you do?’

‘Nothing! Well something, but it had nothing to do with the Black Widow!... Scratch that, it will have the Widow involved.’

‘You’re not helping yourself.’ Harry said scathingly.

‘Uncle George went out to check some information we had. He told me they are looking for me and that there’s some meeting in Albania next weekend.’ Harry eyed him shrewdly and asked

‘And how did they know they are looking for you?’ Teddy cursed and bit out.

‘I slipped. Didn’t charm the ear cuff invisible.’ he got a flat stare and a slap over back of his head.

‘If you get killed I’m bringing you back, to kill you myself.’

‘And if it was anyone else making that threat I wouldn’t be suppressing an urge to dive under the table, but here we are.’ Teddy returned seemingly calm and Harry facepalmed.

‘Fortuna bless, Teddy you have more luck than brains!’

‘Hey! I told you it’s defective around you and never mind that, Zabini called in.’ At that Harry looked up in interest.

‘Oh, and what did he have to say?’

‘He wanted to play’ Teddy muttered in exasperation. ‘I wasn’t in the mood’ Harry’s lip twitched up. ‘ so he spilled the beans. There are some freelancers from Russia, Croatia and Albania after my guts.’

‘I got that. I’ll put Dragomir on it.’

‘Which one?’

‘Which one do you want? Ivanov has connections, but Orlov is in charge of the quadrant.’

‘Give it to Ivanov. If Orlov hasn’t called he doesn’t know so there’s no need to tell him... or he does know and that is whole other ball game I’m not ready to play.’

‘Well reasoned.’ Harry beamed in pride, Teddy rolled his eyes.

‘Don’t celebrate yet. The Serpentine Famiglia is in on it.’ he waited it out until Harry was out of curses to tell him about the big one. ‘And rumour has it that the Gesso is involved.’

‘Maledetto inferno! Che cazzo?! Da dove viene il figlio di puttana. Avrei dovuto legarlo per le palle sin dall'inizio e fargli confessare tutto.’ (Bloody hell! What the fuck?! Where does son of a bitch get off. I should have strung him up by his balls from the very beginning and made him confess everything.) _‘There went Italian...’_ Teddy thought warily as he watched Harry pant for breath.

‘They are chasing after information on the Cloud Arcobaleno.’ Everything stilled and air pressure dropped, Teddy was reminded of the times before the summer storms. A mobile beeped to signal a message, it cut through the tension. Teddy exhaled in relief while Harry checked his phone. Then he was flurry of movement and command.

‘Get up. Astrid get ready!’

‘I didn’t tell you the best part! Zabini declared alliance with us. For the Orsini Famiglia and the House of Zabini.’ Teddy yelped in protest but got up and had a key, which he barely caught, thrown at his head.

‘That he or his mother talking?’ Harry demanded as he pulled out his suitcase from the inner pocket of the trench coat.

‘I asked the same thing! It’s his mother, he didn’t answer to the traditional blessings.’ While Teddy spoke Harry fetched assortment of rings and slid two from the chain around his neck. He ransacked his pockets until he found parchment and set to open multiple tiers on the box as he commented.

‘Good. It would be a boon to have alliance with him, but his mother is the one we really want.’ Harry was fiddling with his watch for a moment, then he gave Teddy a piece of parchment.

‘Read it, burn it.’ As secret set in Teddy’s mind and parchment was burning Harry pointed at him and declared. ‘That key is for my safe house in Dublin. Go to my bedroom, there’s a panel above the bed. Push in your flames and magic to open it. Take blue hand luggage and two attaché cases by the bed. Get me two cars I don’t care which and my baby Hayabusa. Morrigan help you if you scratch her! Oh, pick up Lysander on the way back.’ then he stared at the watch. ‘You have 15 minutes starting...now.’ Teddy was off before Harry started the count down.

* * *

Harry sighed and murmured fondly ‘That little shite is going to be a death of me.’ He jolted down two short messages, while humming out of tune.

‘Astrid, throw me your mobile for a second.’ One was sealed with the ring of Carcassa Famiglia and his Cloud flames. When a call went through he sealed the second with the same and prepared more.

‘Stella Orsini speaking.’ Harry cleared his throat and set his voice to the most obnoxious tone he could muster.

‘Ciao cara!(Hi darling!) You don’t call, you don’t write... people could start thinking you dropped dead~’ Harry passed flame coated hands through his hair in order to lengthen it and searched for hair beads.

‘Ah, mi amato!(my beloved!) That you Skull?’ 

‘Who else would it be? Anyway I have this very nice birdie that said you offered an alliance...’ He offered as he set his magic to plait his hair, in seven four stranded braids with three beads in each, and apply make up. _‘Nothing for it too little time.’_

‘News travel fast.’

‘Aha, with whom do you want an alliance?’ Harry asked seriously as hair arranged itself in a bun. He went through piercings and picked out four sets.

‘The Carcassa Famiglia, the House of Black and you personally.’ As she listed he stamped the second note. For Blacks and himself he mixed in his magic as well. ‘Let us say for as long as we live.’ Harry held in a snort as he put the piercings in. The one on his eyebrow changed his eye colour to midnight blue while the other, in his earlobe, turned his hair white.

‘Understandable.... May they be blessed and made to prosper.’ He took of the trench coat and preformed a Switching spell on his clothing and Colour changing charm on the coat.

‘As they should. In turn they answer the call to battle and offer a shelter.’ Harry stood, opened his suitcase and fetched assortment of holsters which he started to put on.

‘In honour of your son’s good faith I have information for Alexandra.’ 

‘Oh? I’m not going to ask how you came by that name, but that information better be good.’

‘It’s worth it’s weight. I’m sending my people with proof today. You have a nephew he’s bearing your name well.’ After he finished with securing the knives, he stuck his Holly wand in the bun and the Elder in his right hand holster. All that he had left to stash were handguns.

‘Who is this so called nephew?’

‘Xanxus of the VARI-a. He’s doing well for himself.’

‘Wasn’t he supposed to be Vongola Decimo? I heard he lost to some upstart from Japan.’ Harry rolled his eyes as he made the final adjustment too the shoulder holster and pulled on his gloves, which were an early birthday present from Viper of all people. He was aware that she was fishing and from her tone Harry could tell she thought claim dubious at best.

‘Tch, we may be allies now Black Widow, but that can easily change.’ _‘That ought to keep her from doubting my word.’_ he thought and picked four keys from the box while contemplating which rings he should take.

‘I do not doubt that. The Carcassa didn’t fold in on itself.’

‘The end justifies the means.’ Harry offered lightly. While dithering over a ring for his Cloud flames, he wondered if he was taking the threat too far. It wouldn’t be the first time he had miscalculated.

‘I’m doubting the reputation of my supposed nephew.’

‘Ah,’ so he did overshoot some, but not all of it _._ ‘that would imply you doubt my word a great deal more than I suspected.’ Harry noted idly and chose amethyst. ‘ _Quartz never let me down’_

‘You are one of the Arcobaleno’ she answered sharply. ‘No one sane doubts the Arcobaleno.’ he bit his tongue to keep a reply to that firmly behind his teeth. Then he returned in equally sharp voice.

‘You are overstepping.’

‘So do you.’

‘I have a divided loyalties like that and the vested interest that you cannot claim.’ Harry said mildly with a clear warning in his tone. She relented.

‘Fine. I will look at this proof you speak of.’

‘Of course you will. I do suggest that you warn my people of your territory. I would just hate to see your hydrangeas and stock be trampled upon.’ she hummed and admitted.

‘That won’t be a problem... I do hope they are good at pruning the amount of snapdragons was getting annoying.’

‘In that case you might want to ask them for my number when they arrive. I do hope we won’t have to see each other soon~’ he hung up abruptly and threw the mobile back to Astrid. As soon as he had done it, his alarm started ringing and Teddy stood in front of him with Lysander in tow. Harry rounded the table and pulled Lysander in a hug.

‘Hello sweetheart.’ he heard a muted sniffle.

‘Hi Uncle Morgan.’ then Teddy whined.

‘Why don’t I get that greeting?’ Harry looked at him flatly and said in a no nonsense manner.

‘Because I haven’t seen him since he was thirteen and you would test me for curses just to be a pain in the arse.’ Teddy looked to be thinking it over and then reluctantly nodded in confirmation. He stared at him and asked while bouncing on a spot.

‘So what are we doing?’

‘We aren’t doing anything. I’m doing something and you’re going to Italy.’

‘What?’

Harry found that disbelief hilarious and repressed the desire to cackle, it was unseemly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.   
> Watch those tags.

When moment of hilarity passed. Harry made a move to let Lysander go. It didn’t go as he planed. Lysander refused to let go and when he tried to pry his hands off, he started to sob. Harry stood there like he’d been frozen. _‘Hekate bless! He’s crying, why is he crying?’_ He took a chance and looked at Teddy for help. When he saw how smug he seemed, he vowed revenge and started patting Lysander’s back awkwardly. _‘That little twit is in a world of trouble, it’s a wonder we haven’t murdered each other.’_ Lysander calmed down and Harry asked in a most reasonable tone of voice he could muster.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I don’t want you facing this alone. There were four of us, with help from our parents and George, and they still managed to take advantage.’

‘I won’t be and not to be offensive I’m much more ruthless than your parents. They didn’t spend twenty something years involved in the Mafia.’ Lysander was quiet for a moment then he whispered.

‘Is that why you didn’t visit?’ _‘Buggering fuck!’_

‘No, being the Arcobaleno came with it’s own dangers. Like that dick taking some of your parents for the next Arcobaleno generation. Your aunt Hermione, for example, would be quite formidable Storm Arcobaleno. This little nitwit’ he waved in Teddy’s direction and ignored indignant ‘Hey!’ that arose. ‘wouldn’t stop venturing out so I had to secure a lot of safe houses and neutral places like this in order to meet with him.’ Lysander eyed Teddy with jealousy and muttered petulantly.

‘And he kept you for himself that wasn’t fair. Mum would have liked to see you even though you sent letters regularly.’

‘He’s a Mist you know.’ Harry said sympathetically. Lysander nodded as if it explained everything and commented lightly

‘He can’t help himself.’ Harry was so glad he dodged that bullet and decided that it would be an appropriate revenge so he fully joined the ribbing.

‘Exactly’ he said with a sunny smile. ‘he gets into so much trouble.’ Harry could see a vein tic on Teddy’s forehead.

‘Yes, he’s so hard dealing with sometimes.’ Lysander replied with a dreamy air around him. _‘Luna taught him well’_. thought Harry dryly. 

‘ ** **He**** is right here! And has a feeling that there are more important things to deal with right now!’ Teddy’s angry gaze could rival a basilisk. Harry turned more sombre in an instant and beckoned Teddy to hand him, the hand luggage and the attaché cases, over. Harry opened the hand luggage and pushed one of the cases to Teddy.

‘Alright here’s what is going to happen. We will sort this out and you two, along with Astrid, are going to Zabini manor in Verona’ he stated and started to transfer money from the luggage to his case while he watched for their reactions. Teddy predictably exploded first.

‘I’m not a little child! I-’

‘Then stop acting like it and bloody think! I don’t have the time to reassure you that I understand my bleeding mind when I say that I know you can handle yourself. And take off that ear cuff.’ Teddy regarded him with betrayal, but had removed the cuff. Harry looked to Lysander. ‘Any objections from your side?’ he asked dryly. Lysander shook his head and replied.

‘Mum said to go, you are saying we have to go... That’s enough for me.’

‘Good then get your flames and magic into that case so it can unlatch, while Teddy can start using his brain.’ The case clicked open and Harry gestured him to move the money. Then he took down his own ear cuff, in form of a phoenix. ‘Give me that and wear this one.’

‘What are you-’

‘Teddy, both off us have a negative flame polarisation so we argue only to argue. But for the love of Hekate, stop annoying me. Please do the same as Lysander.’ Harry said impatiently and Teddy relented. He sighed and pushed his flames in the dragon cuff which curled around his earlobe as soon as it touched the skin. Harry sorted the mess of his jewellery box, pulled out deceptively thin portfolio out of his trench coat and continued loading his share in the case.

‘Listen up! That attaché case better not leave your person, it’s for the worse case scenario, if you have to go on a run. It has five tiers. The first one you just filled up. The second contains gold and silver ingots, the third is change of clothes and three passports. Here are the piercing sets that go with it.’ he nudged the sets over the table and Teddy gripped them. ‘I don’t care how will you two share them, fourth tier holds medical supplies, potions and food. The fifth one is for weapons that you will take from this.’ Harry pointed at his suitcase. ‘But first let me get you rings.’ He offered the Mist tier first and let Teddy pick.

‘What are you?’

‘I don’t know I think it’s latent Rain.’ Harry rubbed his forehead and held out his hand.

‘Give me your hand.’ Lysander did. Harry prodded at his flames with his own and nodded in affirmation. ‘You know how to shoot? And how do you feel about knives?’

‘I’m not bad, but knives are not my thing.’

‘Its ok, go stash the ones you like then change places with Teddy.’

‘You done?’

‘Yeah, three of them are reacting.’

‘Then take all three, we do call them aspects for a reason.’ he slid the Carcassa ring off the chain and tossed it at Teddy. Then he jabbed the portfolio in his face. ‘These are Carcassa business and current operations. If you need help with money embezzlement tell Astrid or send me a message.’ Teddy gaped at him.

‘Money embezzlement?’

‘It’s Mafia and where do you think I get the kind of money I need to run all those orphanages? They don’t pay for themselves.’ Harry asked unimpressed. They moved to the suitcase after Harry secured tier for Rain rings an left Lysander to it. ‘Anyway that’s not important. There are three children that are verging on active in China you get to them before Vindice does. If they are in bad homes or living on the streets take them to the orphanage and if not relocate the entire family under new identities to Carcassa territory, you have the procedure in the portfolio. Now stop gaping and choose a bloody sniper rifle.’ Teddy closed his mouth with a click, but not before he blurted out

‘Is that why you declared a feud with Vindice?’

‘Yes, they are refusing to do their fucking job! I don’t know what is their excuse now, when that iron-hatted asshole had been defeated.’

When both of them were done Harry jiggled four keys to get their attention from the cases. He slid them across the table one by one after he explained what are they for. ‘You will need this one to access my accounts in Italy. If you want a large sum you have to go to Zurich with the key, this note’ he passed it along with the key. ‘and the Carcassa ring. Don’t show that ring to anyone but Giovanni and Callista. Keep an eye out for Giovanni, he’s a representative of a fraction from the old Carcassa regime and Callista will help with any legal trouble. She’s my in with the Interpol.’

‘Why are you letting them be?’ Lysander asked

‘Keep your friends close and enemies closer. Callista won’t create trouble, she’s not stupid and is aware enough that, if they want to break some smuggling cells and slave trades she has to do it by Mafia rules. Having same goals helps.’

‘How many?’ Teddy demanded.

‘Not much. Only four girds because most of them are under Vongola Alliance and operate from Palermo. The Carcassa holds eastern Italian coast from Venetia to Ravena onto Ancona. And about eight trades, they are wide spread, but easier to dismantle.’ _‘Twenty fucking years and almost nothing to show for it.’_ ‘It is made harder by the fact you have to hide it from the old regime, not that they don’t suspect, but without the proof they don’t have a legitimate reason to pull a coup.’

‘Why didn’t you get rid of them?’ Harry sighed.

‘Mafia code of honour and politics. They were opposed for sure, but they have surrendered after and it would have meant crippling Carcassa assets further. Not to mention that it would have blown my cover and revealed me as Boss and taking over by the massacre wouldn’t have bought me any favours.’ he said frankly.

‘Alright, what about other keys?’

‘This one is the master key for the offices of the Flame Academies. One is within Salem, second at Verona, third in Constantinople and last is near Tokyo. They are divided on magical and non-maj side. Last two are for my apartments in Venetia and Rome. Just in case you need to be in the centre of the Mafia business or have a place to unwind. Every address is listed in the portfolio, you can only see them if you wear the ring.’ Harry was watching them for any sign of questions when there were none he waved about the second note.

‘Gentlemen and Lady, this is our red haring. Now I don’t want to assume because her words could count as a threat or a plea for help... well so does my warning, but if the Black Widow asks you to do something, compel her to call me. Astrid if you’re still interested I’ll pressure her to sign a blood contract to take you on as an apprentice.’

‘I am... doesn’t she have a granddaughter?’

‘She does, but she’s a squib and doesn’t have Cloud flames.’

‘You have some quarrel with her.’ accused Teddy and Harry rolled his eyes.

‘Now you pick up on it. The Orsini Famiglia holds Corsica, if she had agreed with an alliance offer I gave years back, we could have strangled smuggling gird around Rome. Teddy, after you notify the Carcassa that you’re in charge, take any form you feel like and put that cuff on a display. You know me well enough to act like me, the only catch is that you will have to mask your flames. If you require them, I will lend you chains that Viper sold me.’

‘I’m good. They wouldn’t have caught me out if I wasn’t careless with the cuff.’

‘Have it your way. If you wish to disguise without magic, all equipment is in the apartment in Venetia.’ Harry turned to Lysander and whispered, as Teddy and Astrid argued over the plan of action. ‘Watch over him. He doesn’t realise it yet, but managing a Famiglia like I do takes a lot more effort than it seems. Teddy has my stubbornness, he will run himself ragged. In the incoming, initial months, take care that he eats, sleeps and bathes. He won’t remember or have time unless you make him and if he’s like that he’ll create mistakes we can’t afford right now.’ Lysander hummed and said

‘At least I know why mum insisted I come with.’ Harry inclined his head in an agreement.

‘What are you conspiring about?’ asked Teddy suspiciously.

‘Lysander’s part in this clusterfuck. It’s none of your business brat.’ When Teddy opened his mouth Lysander added in that dreamy tone.

‘I am to ward off Nargles and Wrackspurts.’ Harry snickered. Astrid was very confused and Teddy seemed as if he really wanted to comment that, but decided it was too much trouble and gave up. Then he rounded on Harry and jutted his chin in a challenge. Harry raised his eyebrow, he was pretty certain what that expression meant. 

‘Are you bringing the Arcobaleno in?’ And there it was. That would have just about confirmed any suspicion he had since he walked in the cafe. That is, if he hadn’t been so familiar with Viper. Harry laughed and gave him a look, that clearly said what he thought about Teddy’s attempt to one up him.. He eyed the corner and exclaimed.

‘Oi Viper! Does your plan include the barrier sucking all of your flames out or are you that distracted by the new information?’ The barrier splintered in the shower of Mist flames and Harry gave them a dry glance which had them shrugging as if they wanted to say it wasn’t their fault or that he couldn’t hold a grudge because they wanted to know.

Reborn took point and strode forward until he was practically in Harry’s face. Harry slanted his head just so. In response Reborn’s eyes gleamed. _‘Great Reborn is curious.’_ He ticked an eyebrow up for a second and Reborn nodded in understanding. From one moment to the next Harry had Leon shaped as a fan in his hand and on top of Teddy’s head.

‘You’re too green to one up me.’ he proceeded while flapping Leon in front of Teddy’s face. ‘I raised you, maybe not very well... the point is that knowing someone goes both ways. I can recognise how you get when you’re plotting.’ Teddy whimpered in protest and asked

‘How in Merlin’s name am I going to deal with the Carcassa if I can’t fool you?’

‘You don’t need to. That’s why you’re staying at Zabini’s manor. So you have practice. If nothing else playing your games with Blaise will teach you something. Everything is exactly the same you just have to have bigger picture in mind.’ when he finished Leon hopped on his shoulder and he heard Tsuna mutter

‘Not the fan. Gods anything but the fan.’ at that he and Reborn had another silent discussion which resulted in Reborn being exasperated and Harry grinning like a maniac. He wondered briefly how would they react if they knew that Harry was the one at fault for the fan. Harry shook those thoughts away and concluded that him and Reborn are bad influences on each other. He checked his watch and whistled shrilly to brake up, what was mounting up to be a three way fight among Teddy, Astrid and Lysander, which already had Tsuna in the middle trying to stop them while the rest of the Arcobaleno were watching in fascination.

‘Tsunayoshi, you never get in the thick of things, that encourages them and then they turn on you because you stopped them.’ Harry spoke blandly and from the experience with Ron and Hermione. ‘You swoop in after they’re done and deal punishments accordingly. My recommendation is a disappointed look backed with your harmony factor. It works wonders.’ Tsuna startled like a deer in the headlights, then his eyes burned orange and he nodded _‘Seeing Hyper Intuition in action is always a treat.’_

Judging by Reborn’s ecstatic expression he thought so as well. Teddy took in Harry’s posture and blabbed out.

‘Wait! Aunt Luna said we ought to preform The Prayer for the Oncoming battles.’

‘And where do you expect me to pull out the ritual circle from?’

‘We don’t need it. Here!’ Teddy rummaged through his pockets until he found an octagram made from ash and holly. Harry could smell rock salt that Luna made, from where he was standing.

‘Lysander do you want to be a third? Astrid never had a chance to do a ritual.’ Harry asked and withdrew one of his stiletto daggers.

‘Sure. Where do you want me?’

‘Teddy will you conduct this?’

‘No we’re doing it together. I’ll take first, you have second and Lysander has third.’ Harry motioned Lysander to come closer and had taken the star from Teddy. ‘Hold it by your finger tips, like so and leave enough space for Teddy. Which are we doing? Wisdom, strength, protection?’

‘Yes and pass me that dagger.’ Harry did and tried to coax Leon off of his shoulder. When it didn’t work he gave up and concentrated on the ritual.

‘Hail Athena! Hail Ares! Hail Mars! Be welcome. Hail Athena! We call you with our will, may you guide us.’ they channelled their flames in the star. ‘Grant us your wisdom to direct us, your courage to spur us, your force to keep our spirits. Hail Athena! Be welcome.’ They felt magic slowly expand.

‘Hail Ares!’ Harry started. ‘We call you with our blood,’ Teddy sliced at the tip of their ring fingers. ‘may you empower us. Award us your experience to lead our hands, your strength for us to find our own, your power to see our enemies defeated. Hail Ares! Be welcome.’ Magic was rolling and twisting as if it was waiting to be released when Lysander took over.

‘Hail Mars! We call you with our Magic,’ Magic leapt from their fingers into the star. ‘may you protect us. Present us your tenacity to shield us, your perception to help us survive, your aegis to safeguard our souls. Hail Mars! Be welcome.’ they finished together. ‘We prepare on this eve for battle, may you find us worthy. Hail Athena! Hail Ares! Hail Mars! Be welcome.’ Magic exploded in eight rolling waves and the star caught on fire, which changed three colours three times, and disappeared in rain of sparks. When they looked around everyone’s eyes were glowing with the strength of their flames. _‘Talk about unintended side effects.’_

‘Catch!’ Lysander caught a piece of bronze. ‘That’s portkey to my apartment in Rome, hop to it.’ they saluted him, crowded Astrid between them and vanished.

Reborn, Viper and Fon were recovered, that verified some of his theories. Verde was clutching his chest and looked very torn between recording all of it and checking himself for a heart attack. Colonnello and Lal were leaning against each other and scanning for injuries. Tsuna on the other hand looked delighted even though he was sitting on the floor. He was inspecting his hands as if that was the first time he saw them and Harry wondered. Tsuna noticed that he was observing and asked

‘What now?’

‘Now Tsunayoshi, we wait for the call.’ 

* * *

It was raining again. That assisted with counting days...weeks rather. It seemed as if it was raining once a week even though it wasn’t a season. By that he could tell he was still somewhere in the United Kingdom.

It reminded him of the stories his dad liked to tell when he was little. Of Balance and how weather heralded the Change. Better yet, vengeance for the sake of Magic and her people. He liked to think it was for him, it helped him when he needed to concentrate.

He was blindfolded and suspended by the runic inscribed chains that suppressed his magic. His shoulders and back muscles burned with tension, when he heard the clang of the metal door swinging open. He didn’t move, for a moment he didn’t breathe. Then he felt hands on his ribs and lightning flames activate. He bit his lip through to stop himself from screaming. _‘I will not give them a satisfaction.’_

‘Where is the Cloud Arcobaleno?’ Brendan kept quiet. They kept going on and on. It was a cycle of questions and punishments. It was the first time he was truly grateful that his dad decided to teach him, how to retreat into his own mind, and that his Uncle Morgan knew what was he talking about. He didn’t know why they didn’t just take the information out of his head, but he did know they would heal him. As soon as that thought crossed his mind he sensed the flare of Sun flames and his flesh knitting back together.

‘You know this wouldn’t be needed if you talked.’ Brendan held in his snort of incredulity. He had a feeling they would appreciate it as much as his silence. He was aware enough to know that his usefulness would come to an end if he said anything. Brendan may had been blindfolded, but he wasn’t blind. What was more, he recognised the situation for what it was, the signs were drummed into his head. Of all things, They were trying to induce a Stockholm syndrome. He raised his head in a general direction of his captor and said the only thing that he could, that was expected.

‘Fuck you!’ and spat at them while baring his, no doubt bloody, teeth. His aim was better than expected because in the next second he was wheezing for breath from a hit to a kidney.

‘I sincerely hope you change your mind. You have a week.’ The door clang shut and Brendan let out a relieved sigh. Their plan probably included starving him... well one thing was certain _‘It’s Mafia.’_ or they would know better than to starve a non-active. ‘ _Idiots’_ It raised his chances for the flame activation, either he turned active or latent, it didn’t matter because he would get out. _‘With My Dying Will!’_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

Verde was muttering calculations and theories under breath and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Verde eyed him with an intensity, that fit his mad scientist image, in three long strides he was in front of him and shaking him like a rag doll.

‘There is no possible scientific way to prove the existence of the Magic!’ Harry extracted himself from Verde’s grip and remarked casually.

‘Yeah, but Magic is a nice way to prove or disapprove the laws of the physics, nature of chemistry and limitations of the body.’ He was caught by the shoulders and spun around where he faced Lal and Colonnello. Harry ducked the swing, that was meant for his head and danced out of Colonnello’s reach as Lal yelled.

‘Why didn’t you tell us!?’ Harry answered in a blasé manner that always riled her up.

‘Technically speaking, I didn’t tell you anything now either.’

‘And why is that?’ Reborn asked silkily in, what other people would constitute ominous, but Harry could tell it was curious, tone of voice. Tsuna shrieked.

‘I didn’t fancy my chances of not being chucked in the prison guarded by the soul sucking beings.’ was said so matter of factly that Arcobaleno collectively did a double take. Except for Viper. Harry could see them open their mouth and before they could extort money for unexisting reasons he blurted out.

‘Why, you could ask Viper here the same. What’s with you? If you wanted an in with the wizarding market you could have said so.’ Viper sighed in irritation. Everyone’s focus turned on them. 

‘Mou Skull, you are hard to pin as a wizard. And you know what I want, I heard stories....’

‘Aha...are you from Marius’ branch by any chance?’

‘That information will cost you. Double the standard rate.’ Harry rolled his eyes _‘Miser’_ and before Viper finished he had had the trench coat in his hands and pulled out two rolls of euros and tossed them to Viper. Verde was in front of him and ripping the coat out of his arms in order to inspect it. Harry swallowed down a sigh and waved a hand in the direction of the table, where the suitcase ordered itself and closed in sync with the jewellery box. He was holding the box when Viper answered.

‘Yes’

‘Right, right and you want Cassiopeia’s little Black Book?’ Viper nodded. ‘Alright, but you’re coming with me and not getting it until I’m done with it.’ _‘Copying it.’_ Harry said in a tone that led DA in the battle and stowed his things back in pockets after he had taken the trench coat back from Verde. Viper twitched as if they wanted to protest, but conceded with a tilt of their head. Others were still watching them for further information and Harry resigned himself to it.

‘Look, breaking of the Statute of Secrecy is serious crime. When it became official, and was ratified by signing of the contract three years later, the Magical world nations wide was hidden under geas. Only a head of the nation, DMLE and headmaster or headmistress of ICW approved schools, or their deputies, have actual licence to break it.’

‘Then how in hell were you talking about it, kora?!’

‘There is a loophole, well a technicality. It prohibits doing magic in sight of a muggle. All I did was speak with another magical person that was aware of your presence. Performance of magic didn’t even factor in, since you’ve been under a Curse for years and referred to it as such. You’ve witnessed a form of time travel, which is actually dimension hopping, that could be taken as being aware of different planes of existence. Not to mention that you’ve met Mukuro, whom experienced some of them. So you were all concious of it on some level. Sure, I knew that Viper was here because I sensed their flames, but I didn’t see them or you. Magic is finicky like that, that’s why you have to watch out for wordings in official documents, contracts, oaths and vows.’ Harry watched them while they were chewing that over. Then Reborn looked like he discovered secrets of the universe and asked slyly.

‘What exactly is a Black Book?’ Harry resisted the urge to throw something at him and said with snark.

‘The House of Black is not straight and narrow. That little thing, contains whole heap of blackmail and dirt on any magical that climbed to any kind of prominence and those that didn’t... You can guess why. That reminds me, you do know that if you want it you will have to be part of the House?’ he questioned Viper seriously, if a bit grudgingly. 

‘Yes I’m aware of that.’

‘Are you sure?’ he had to double check.

‘Mou, Skull... Don’t be an idiot.’

‘Alright. I had to ask just in case.’

‘You didn’t... I will waive my fee for that.’ Harry held in a gasp. The rest weren’t so lucky so Viper made them pay double. He slid up next to Fon.

‘You have nothing to say?’ Fon hummed and replied with that serene smile plastered on his face. Harry often, desperately wanted to shake it up.

‘A lot of martial arts focuses on flow the of ones chi. You always felt different to me. Not quite like Viper or Reborn even, but different none the less.’

‘Ah, had a hunch it was something akin to that.’ Reborn suddenly rounded on him.

‘It just occurred to me’ he started dangerously. Harry rolled his eyes heavenwards as if he was asking the universe why him. He had an idea where that was going .‘You were constantly dancing around one issue. Why didn’t you want to see your Guardians?’ that did not mean he wanted to make it easy.

‘Oh, we at the stage where we share our life stories Reborn-senpai~’ Leon was plastered on his shoulder, so Harry felt that any threat from that direction is minimal at best, and batted his eyelashes. Reborn’s eyes flashed with irritation, then he grinned like a cat that got the cream, the mouse and a scratching post at the same time. Harry cleared his face of an expression. _‘The massive Bastard wouldn’t!’_

‘You shouldn’t hide your feelings like that~ _‘Of course he would!’_ It’s bad for your health. I can’t answer yet, as I haven’t given it much thought. I’m sorry to say that you will have to wait for me a while longer.’ By the time he finished others were observing them as if they were the most interesting show they’d ever seen. _‘Idiots’_ Half of the time Harry honestly couldn’t tell why he liked them. He knew for a fact it was the same for them, so maybe he should explain. The Mafia still operated under the impression that everyone harmonised. On the other hand... _‘I hate being the messenger.’_

‘You have some big misconceptions there Senpai.’ he started blandly and Reborn’s eyes gleamed in victory. _‘Bleeding berk won’t look so happy in a few seconds.’_ ‘They were never my Guardians.’ _‘Ha that put you for a spin’_ he thought as everyone’s faces showed a good amount of confusion. Then Verde of all people threw his opinion in.

‘That is impossible! You have Sky flames therefore they are your Guardians.’

‘Not so. My Elements definitely, but never Guardians.’

‘Ano, Skull-san... What is the difference?’ That was Tsuna who was still sitting on the floor like a some kind of disgruntled kitten. _‘Oh my Goddess! Morgana bless! Hibari was right.’_ Harry repressed the urge to coo at the sight.

‘Difference is in the need for them. Sepira had Guardians because she needed them and it had meaning to Earthlings. Tell me do you honestly think that Xanxus needs Guardians?’ Tsuna stared at him wide eyed, then shook his head. ‘Exactly. When I needed them I couldn’t have them, then I gave up. I guarded and watched over myself for the longest time. Having Guardians would have been uncomfortable at best and led to the discord at worst.’ Tsuna nodded in understanding and whispered with flames flickering behind his eyes. 

‘I don’t think I have Guardians.’ Harry confirmed it for him.

‘You don’t. You want to protect, not be protected. That’s why you can’t stand to see them fight no matter how much faith in them you have. Sure the Bonds you make as a Sky are mutual and they want to protect you as much as you want to protect them, but you’re never going to allow that in full.’

‘That’s about right... what kind of a Sky were you.’ _‘Of course Tsunayoshi would get it.’_

‘I needed mine to fight... not for me, but by my side or at my back in case I fell to pieces and it still wasn’t easy to let them fight. I needed someone to stand with me and they were it because stubborn morons wouldn’t let go.’

‘Mine are stubborn too.’ Tsuna muttered petulantly and Harry laughed.

‘You have it easier. Just sic your Sun on them.’

‘Aa, you mentioned that. Why?’

‘The Suns are mediators. They don’t just stand between you and an enemy, but you and the rest of the elements. Morrigan knows I wanted to strangle Luce more than the rest of them, but Reborn was always there to prevent an oncoming explosion. That’s why the Arcobaleno haven’t imploded, yet.’ he explained and jerked his head in Reborn’s direction. Reborn tilted his head in a question at the same time when Tsuna posed one. Harry decided Tsuna takes priority.

‘Is that because of your flames?’

‘That is one complicated issue which made me completely despise Mafia flame system.’ Harry rubbed his forehead and tugged at his bangs.

‘Ah Skull-san?...’ he waved him off.

‘Don’t worry about it. What they got right is properties of the Flames...Everything else that falls under mystical is pure bullshit. First things first, which they have no clue about, is that everyone has Merlin damned flames!’ he saw Verde’s jaw unhinge and hastened his explanation before he could interrupt. ‘You see Tsunayoshi, when you bring your glowing space rocks with you, on another planet, you need to be very certain that that planet isn’t under the different management. If you did bring them regardless, you should make sure that there aren’t any permanent consequences.’

‘That has to do with the Trinisette, kora?’

‘Everything bloody does! And it’s tied into the title of the Guardian. Tell me what do you get when you have an elitist system that revolves around Sky flame user and move to another planet? Keep in mind that flame users are a minority.’

‘System that Mafia uses, which revolves around Skies.’ Fon answered flatly. Harry pointed at him an exclaimed.

‘That! Then you throw in that this Earth is under the management of Magic, Fate, Death, Change, Love, Life, Chaos and Time. You get a lot of things you couldn’t dream of and since Flames are expression of your will...’

‘Everyone has will so everyone gets flames.’ whispered Lal.

‘Yeah. Say what you will about Magicals, but when they figured out that they gain these weird flames, when in life threatening danger, you can bet that they documented everything they could...on the mythical side. Until some envious idiot two centuries ago campaigned to call them Soul Fire. Since then it was as if having flames was dabbling into black magic. So you have the first division active, active-latent and non-active.’ Verde was writing up a storm and fired off a quick question.

‘Are flames more common in the magical community?’

‘No, it’s rarer. Magic makes life threatening injuries seem easy to handle. However, when Magical does activate flames they have a higher chances of having more than one kind.’

‘Eto, active-latent?’ Harry gave Reborn a stink eye.

‘What the fuck have you been teaching him?’ Reborn shrugged and said nonchalantly

‘How to survive Mafia.’ Harry groaned and asked in a voice that begged to be told it wasn’t true.

‘Not in the one you presented me with after that first meeting, right?’

‘Watered down version.’

‘You do realise that worked on me because I wasn’t actually a civilian?’

‘Cazzo! (Fuck!) I didn’t think on it, you were the only one that came close to a civilian that I’ve known, so I jumped at it. You don’t refuse Vongola.’

‘Idiota! What have I been reforming the Carcassa for?’ at their blank looks Harry had sudden desire to strangle the bastards. ‘So you bloody well have an out! If you tell me you don’t remember what you said when you tossed me the Carcassa files after the Curse I just might strangle you!’ Leon looked to be egger to help and transformed into a rope. Harry gave him a fond glance and continued to stare daggers at Reborn. When he didn’t react. Harry beaconed Viper closer and straight up ordered after tossing the wad of cash, which vanished in Mist flames.

‘Check the gits for Mist mind fuckery while I’m talking with Tsunayoshi.’ He turned to Tsuna who was looking fairly confused and mildly disturbed. Now that was an expression he wished he could do. It would have saved him so much trouble.

‘Tsunayoshi,’ when he had his attention he explained. ‘when you have active-latent flames, it means that flames are active, but you don’t have strong enough resolution to call them out so they function on a passive scale.’ When he didn’t see comprehension he took a different route. ‘You like video games, right?’ Tsuna nodded. ‘Then take it like this: you have three characters. Their flame status is non-active, latent and active. Non-active has them, but doesn’t use them. Latent has them, uses them, but they act like a buff which doesn’t have to be activated because it already is, it comes out when certain conditions are met and doesn’t visibly show unless you have a conduit. Active has them, uses them, but they are in his ability kit and visibly show when they have enough resolution to call them out.’ Understanding dawned on Tsuna and then he asked thoughtfully.

‘Is that division by activation or by use?’ Harry snorted. _‘Whom ever said that this kid is stupid needs to get checked.’_

‘Activation. What you’re probably thinking about is classing by type or how you use them. That one is external, that effect surroundings and internal, which effect the body.’

‘Is there more?’

‘Lots. You have them by spectrum that can be free or grounded. By polarisation which is positive and negative, by quantity are hard and soft and by quality that is pure, rich or diluted. Then the most complicated by the aspect.’ Tsuna cocked his head

‘What would be your flame status?’

‘Hmm, active in free spectrum of the internal type. Negative by polarisation, hard in quantity and pure quality. It’s always a toss up by the aspect. That would be sapphire scale, but amethyst clarity ’ Tsuna’s gaze sharpened in Hyper Intuition

‘And your Sky flames?’ _‘Buggering fuck! Just when others started to moan about.’_

‘Latent in free spectrum of the internal type. Positive by polarisation, soft in quantity and pure quality. Of garnet scale, but imperial topaz in clarity’

‘That’s why you don’t like Mafia system! They oversimplify.’

‘True’ he said wryly. ‘and they don’t teach you flame sensing which is fucking criminal, no pun intended.’

‘What do you mean by that?’ Verde demanded. _‘Well they recovered fast.’_

‘In a nicest way possible... Kawahira is a dumb arse and our generation of the Arcobaleno is a Merlin damned powder keg waiting to get off. If Reborn didn’t play the mediator we would have slaughtered each other by now.’

‘How so?’ asked Fon.

‘Mafia treats flames like a messed up personality test. Take Clouds for example. They call me inverted like I have some kind of disease because my flame type is internal. That I don’t have a temper, because I have a longer fuse. That all Clouds have territory and like to fight, which is not that simple. Look at Hibari! You would say his territory is Namimori, right?’ when they nodded he sunk that opinion like a boat. ‘It’s the rules that he established in fucking daycare. Namimori seems like his territory because it operates under his guidelines. And you’ Harry wiggled his fingers in Fon’s direction. ‘most definitely trampled all over them and didn’t apologise... No wonder he can’t stand you.’ They stood there stunned. Reborn came to himself faster and asked

‘What does that have to do with us?’

‘You know how people with similar personalities should get along swimmingly? The thing is that it’s not your flame type that indicates some of your personality, but polarisation. We all have negative polarisation and if you could have sensed it you would have had a very strong desire to book it. No matter how you slice it that is not a good thing.’

‘Why?’ called out Viper.

‘People with negative polarisation tend to be stubborn, willfull, sometimes uncompromising and ruthless. As a bonus they have tempers worse than nesting dragons when they explode. We get along and I adore you, but...half of the time I get the strongest urge to beat you into the ground and be done with it.’ Harry remarked dryly. ‘You can’t say that you are not like that. It’s what you get when you put people with strong personalities and not so flexible ideals in one room.’

‘Skull-san, isn’t Reborn of same polarisation?’

‘He is. Although, that explanation that Vongola likes to flaunt about is a good starting point to describe a role of the Elements in a set. It’s just not complete and puts your Elements in neat little boxes that cage them by stereotyping. Use Dino Cavallone and Luce as examples. He has only Sun and Cloud Element, though they are borderline Guardians since they’ve been with him from the childhood, and he’s not looking for more. Why?’

‘It has to do something with flames shattering, doesn’t it?’ postulated Reborn.

‘Somewhat. If their flames shattered they would have a perfect mix, but he would search out Sun or Cloud if that happened. Luce had same combination and she still went around slapping Reborn and me with her harmony in any chance she got.’ It was surprisingly Tsuna that came up with an answer.

‘Because Sun and Cloud offer stability, in a set, but on opposite sides of the scale.’ When he saw the looks thrown in his direction he sassed. ‘You’re not the only ones able to think.’ Harry was amused and Reborn appeared to be torn between pride and offence. Pride won out and Tsuna earned himself a pat on the head. Harry chuckled at his squeak of surprise and unwittingly stopped when Reborn started to eye him in contemplation. Harry had a passing thought that Rita must have felt like that when Hermione had her trapped in a jar.

‘That was very informative.’ he sounded so earnest, but Harry knew better and waited for the catch. ‘However, that didn’t answer my question.’ he really shouldn’t have hoped. _‘Like a dog with a bone, not that I can talk.’_ Silence got heavy in the anticipation. Harry kept it and prayed to Hekate that Luna would hurry up. It didn’t happen.

‘You aren’t getting an answer to that.’ he said flatly. They were standing nose to nose, Harry was cursing his short stature and cast Muffliato and Obstruction Charms around them. He had a feeling it would turn ugly.

‘What was that?’

‘Magic’ Harry said to be difficult. Reborn breathed in sharply and commented

‘Now I’m concious of that effect where I want your head on the pike.’

‘Why don’t you give it a rest then?’

‘You know I don’t give up on things that interest me and your secrets were given a raise in priorities.’

‘That is not my problem.’

‘It is because they are yours to keep and I want them.’

‘Well I’m not in the mood to share them.’ Flames rose. Harry was griping Reborn’s suit and Reborn held his shoulders. He was aware somewhere, at the back of his mind, that having a brawl in the middle of the cafe wouldn’t be smart, but they were a spark of flames away from that. Harry knew himself enough to realise that he wouldn’t be the one to fold, but Reborn was a whole another story. The man knew when to stop, he after all had the most sense among them... If one ignores his squabbles with Colonnello.

Reborn exhaled explosively and lowered his flames bit by bit, Harry followed. When they were down on a simmer instead of boil he voiced. ‘That’s how you want to play it?’

‘Yes’

‘So be it. My name is-’

‘Stop!’

‘-Renato Sinclair.’ Harry slapped his hand over Reborn’s mouth before he said anything else and proceeded to curse him out in Italian. Reborn looked too smug and triumphant when he finished.

‘-You bleeding blithering moron! What in Hekate’s name do you think you’re doing?’

‘I know your name... well not quite, but they will do.’ he said with false innocence.

‘I’m going to have Teddy’s guts for garters.’ Harry muttered and palmed his face in ire.

‘Tch, so violent. Where do you get it from?’

‘From you, you absolute plonker. My former identity was killed off.’ he uttered with reluctance. ‘I go by Morgan Peverell. You seriously won’t let this go.’

‘No I won’t.’ was delivered with the total calm and confidence. Harry mumbled something out. ‘What?’

‘I said I can’t harmonise any more!’

‘ ** **What?!**** ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me I cannot think of a better name for Reborn than, fandom given, Renato Sinclair...He just looks like that's his name, you know? Whoever coined it, kudos to you it was right on the target


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

Reborn stared at him in a daze and Harry fluttered about with his hands as he was trying to figure out how to comfort him without setting him off. _‘Merlin damn it seeing Reborn, or is it Renato now?, out of it is making me panic.’_ He settled on patting his shoulder. _‘Now what? Do I snap him out?’_

Harry let out a sigh of sheer relief, when Reborn stirred out of shock _‘I’m not equipped for this.’_ Then he saw Sun flame coated hands near his head and caught them by the wrists.

‘What are you doing?’ Harry asked largely confounded.

‘You know I’m the strongest Sun I can do this.-’ Reborn was starting to ramble and Harry got the idea.

‘Reborn.’

‘- if you would just let me. I’m positive I can heal this.-’

‘Reborn.’

‘-I’ll take care of it! Release my hands so I can-’

‘Reborn! Deep breaths, come on.’ _‘How in the name of Hekate am I the one who’s always doing this?’_ Reborn just looked at him blankly, but he stopped the babble. Harry decided to take what he can get and informed him point blank. ‘You can’t do a thing.’

‘But I-’

‘This has nothing to do with it. You already tried with Lal.’ Reborn stopped wielding flames and Harry pulled his hands down.

‘I remember now, after Viper did their thing. Apparently Shamal does a shit job at blocking and unblocking memories. I also recall that it was a partial success. She can use her Rain.’

‘But is she comfortable with them or did she miss the feeling? Don’t get me wrong I can use them, but it has pretty fucked up effects. Besides it’s not the same. My Sky was latent and my Elements have some problems. Luna did her best after the Curse, but she’s my Rain and Hermione can’t stand her. Hermione is upfront and Luna talks in riddles and pretends to be whacked. Her mask drives her up the wall.’ Harry said feeling a little bit over, with that issue. _‘I need a vacation.’_

‘What kind of effects? And don’t give me that bullshit excuse!’ Reborn demanded.

‘It’s not an excuse! I don’t want you anywhere near them. Look we know that Flames work on different frequencies and that’s how we get their properties. My harmony went to shit! The frequency flipped on the negative scale!’

‘Oh... that’s a problem. Big one. What are you doing now?’

‘Vaporising people instead of turning them to statues.’

‘Alright, that doesn’t mean anything when you’re not actively using them.’ Reborn pointed out.

‘It does because my Elements have issues that they won’t admit to! And everything has a bloody price! Didn’t you wonder why both Aria and Yuni have Gamma as a bodyguard not an Element?’

‘That doesn’t explain everything! And do not change the subject, we’re not talking about Giglio Nero!’ _‘Great we’re back to screaming at each other.’_ Harry sighed and pinched his nose.

‘It does, because for some forsaken reason Teddy thinks I won’t think of him as a son if that bond is gone. Ron feels like I won’t be part of his family and that is his territory and Hermione, that mad woman, thinks that I’ll magically forget that we’ve been friends for years and abandon her. To top it of they are all angry at me, but won’t say anything.’

‘You have to talk to them.’

‘Believe me I’ve tried, Luna tried. We can reason with them that the Bond is already gone and after that, there’s throwing things, yelling and flame fucking battles until someone pulls out magic. I could temper myself easy enough before my flames shattered, but having overall negative polarisation, with Luna being my Rain and therefore positive and reasonable one, things devolved pretty fast.’

‘That’s why you feel like the Arcobaleno are a disaster waiting to happen.’ Reborn commented wryly, Harry nodded. ‘So how does this affect us?’ Harry was watching him blankly for a few moments then it dawned on him and he drawled out.

‘Do Sun flames have a property of harmonisation?’

‘No.’ he answered confused. _‘Good’_

‘Lightning flames, perchance?’

‘No, get to the point.’ Reborn said frustrated.

‘Only Skies harmonise you nitwit!’ His look said it all and Reborn’s face went through impressive amount of expressions until it settled on disgruntled. ‘Don’t pout its unbecoming. You’ll have to practice, those years as a toddler did you in.’ Harry said with a wicked glee.

‘Are you spoiling for a fight?’ Reborn ground out. Harry honestly had to think about it and spoke uncertainly.

‘I have no idea... I don’t think I am... Am I?’

‘You know I have this feeling, we’ll have to have a group therapy under the guise of weekly meetings.’

‘What?’ Harry questioned half horrified, half intrigued. Reborn in his Healer mode always had the craziest and the best ideas. The Chaos inducing ones had the same effect... with more property damage. Though, that was Harry’s opinion especially after drinking his mix with an extra dose of espresso. No one but him liked the Chaos inducing ones.

‘It would be for the best, think about it.’ coaxed Reborn.

With the Arcobaleno Sun-Cloud tag team, it was Reborn getting something in his head and cajoling Harry to go with it, or there was Harry. Sowing chaos wherever he went, because of his Potter Luck and Reborn following along and dragging others behind him. Unless there was a threat big enough, then everyone was in an agreement to wipe it out before it becomes a problem that they can’t handle.

‘It could be beneficial, but the therapy... And we could burn something down.’ Harry dithered.

‘We dress it up as information exchange.’ Harry’s eyes narrowed at that.

‘I’m not telling them anything that doesn’t concern them.’ he whispered dangerously.

‘You don’t have to.’ Reborn returned firmly. Harry, after watching him for a while, rolled his eyes and remarked dryly.

‘As long as I tell you.’

‘Exactly.’ was confirmed without an ounce of shame. They had one of their silent chats until, Harry threw hands up in an exasperated defeat. 

‘I give, have at it. Just so you know you’re informing them.’ he muttered petulantly.

‘It’s the way I like it.’ then he added slyly. ‘Pouting is unseemly, those years as a toddler did you in.’

‘Touché Reborn.’

‘I gave you my name.’

‘I’m not using it in public.’

‘Since there hadn’t been any chaos involved during our tiff I figured they can’t hear or see anything. Should I call you by your chosen name?’

‘They can’t, but the cafe isn’t secured to my standards.’ Reborn conceded with a nod of understanding. ‘It honestly doesn’t matter at this point. I have a dozen or so fake identities and switching five around, any given week... I need a vacation.’

‘I’ve never really given it much thought, but you’re more paranoid then me.’

‘It comes with a territory.’ Harry consoled, took down the charms and witnessed Reborn shudder.

‘This is one weird feeling. That ritual wasn’t like this.’

‘Because rituals distribute nature’s magic.’

‘We’ll be talking later.’ Reborn promised.

‘Of course we will.’ _‘That’s what happens I make deals with you!’_ Everyone was looking at them with a considerable amount of suspicion. They had the right idea because everybody knew for a fact that talks between them ended up with a brawl at best and explosions at worst. Then Colonnello stepped out as a spokesperson.

‘Kora! The fuck were you two doing?’

‘Handling a dispute.’ replied Reborn blithely.

‘We settled on a compromise.’ added Harry in the same tone.

‘We will have weekly information exchanges!’ Reborn proclaimed while looking inordinately cheerful. That alarmed them more than anything else.

‘When you say ****we****...?’ Started Colonnello and trailed off pleadingly.

‘Oh yes all of us.’ affirmed Harry and pointed at Reborn. ‘It’s his fault.’ At that they groaned as one. The Arcobaleno knew there was no fighting with Reborn. While they were preparing a schedule to work around, Reborn told him lightly.

‘Even after all these years I still can’t figure out, where do your masochistic tendencies come from.’ Harry hated to disappoint him, but..

‘Ah... I don’t have them. I just can’t keep my mouth shut, when I don’t think it’s necessary. It lands me in so much trouble~’ Reborn slanted his mouth and gave him a glance that made clear he thought Harry had lost the plot. Then he seemed to be thinking it over.

‘On the second thought that sounds about right.’ he murmured and leaned on the table. ‘I have a favour to ask.’

‘My secrets weren’t enough?’ he stressed with sarcasm, took a cigarette and offered one to Reborn. He accepted and Harry lit both with his flames.

‘It’s about Tsuna.’ he whispered. Harry fell into one of his deceptively relaxed poses, which Reborn recognised, and looked at Tsunayoshi, whose attention was focused on the rest of the Arcobaleno. 

‘What is it? You wouldn’t be asking if you didn’t suspect something’s wrong.’

‘You said you can sense flames?’

‘Yes, but when one of us is in the room it gets harder.’

‘Tsuna activated his flames without help before the Battles. They’ve been winking on and off since. I have no clue what’s going on.’

‘You want me to check?’ he nodded. ‘Alright, watch my back I need all of my concentration to bypass our flames.’

Harry discarded his cigarette in an ashtray and closed his eyes. He spread his Cloud flames over the cafe in a thin layer. Then he pulled a single invisible strand near Tsuna and coiled it around his chest. He carefully searched out Tsuna’s flames and gently pushed against them.

His eyes snapped open, he hissed like a scalded cat and turned to Reborn with murder on his face. Reborn startled. He hadn’t seen that expression for the longest time.

‘Wh- ’ he was cut off by ringing of Harry’s mobile. He put it on speaker and barked.

‘What!?’ Luna’s panicked voice penetrated through the haze that sorounded him.

‘Run! They are bringing Mist. I can’t see them any more.’

‘Fuck! Where?’ He dived for the attaché case and pulled out a lengthy rope, which he immediately started to tie around a wrist closest to him.

‘Your safe house in Dublin is burning. Go to Grimm’s place. I’ll meet you there.’ Harry hung up, shrunk the case and put it in his coat. ‘Move it!’ he snapped and pulled Tsunayoshi to him to tie his wrist and left him a length to hold onto. When he finished, with Viper, he felt Anti-Disapparation wards snap in place. _‘They aren’t taking chances are they?’_ He started to twist the Elder wand in four series of loops and flicks. When he completed the spell, his skin gleamed with a thin sheen of sweat. _‘Too little finesse.’_

‘This is going to be bumpy so bend your knees as if your preparing for a jump... And believe you will be transported or you’re going to be left behind. Ready?’ As he got nods from all of them he caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure across the street. ‘Portus.’ They disappeared in a whirlwind of colours. A second later Anti-Portkey wards clicked in place and the Cafe burned down in minutes, under the force of the cursed flames.

* * *

Harry shook his head and clambered out of the pile of limbs. He gave them a quick once an over and almost groaned when he saw they landed on the ground floor corridor. _‘This is a problem.’_ Harry cast glamour over them and called to his house elf ‘Neptune please prepare an Invigoration draught, something to eat and ****that**** thing.’

He flew downstairs towards the basement. When he arrived he skid to a stop before he could ram himself into a cabinet. He rummaged through it and gave up in short order. ‘Accio Book of Black Wards.’ It hit him in the face. Harry swore, flipped the Book and started searching for the Battle Wards. Then, Walburga started to scream. He muttered an oath. Just as his patience was close to breaking, he found the page from the first century and his lips stretched in a wicked grin.

Harry tapped the page, which held the schematic, with the Elder wand and channelled both flames and magic. After a second of hesitation he brought out his Sky flames, as well. He felt the chosen wards swell and flow from the point where he stood. They spread over the entire house and stopped a short distance beyond the door. Harry let them go with a pointed flick of a wrist and sensed them locking in place. All he had to do was ground the wards and cast a Fidelius, but he needed the main cornerstone and that one liked to change position. _‘I have to ask Walburga.’_ Harry placed the Book back in the cabinet, cast a charm to fix up his apearance and glamoured the Elder wand to take different apearance, for some reason the bloody blighter liked it, and hurried upstairs.

He arrived to Walburga’s usual spiel on half breeds as Arcobaleno watched her dumbfounded, while Verde was discretely paying Viper, to get an information on magical portraits. He could feel a headache building.

It was a shock when he changed his name and told her he inherited the Grimmauld because of the faulty administration, the harpy had looked like she was glowing. She was under an impression that he was some secret heir whose family was emerging, but in hiding since Gallert Grindelwald had started to act. So to keep her somewhat pleasant he asked Andromeda to teach him etiquette, it served him well in Mafia. Now, he would have to exchange pleasantries and backhanded insults with Walburga as if to see who will be first to crack and Harry fairly loathed her. Not to mention, that he had a good amount of rage still simmering under the surface. _‘One problem at the time.’_

Harry plastered a smile, which he had ripped off of Fon, on his face and cleared his throat to get the banshee’s attention. All of their eyes, he sensed, jumped on him, but he kept his gaze firmly on Walburga. ‘Walburga, dear aunt how nice to see you.’

‘Morgan dearie, is that you? I didn’t see you there.’ she simpered.

‘Yes... I came for a visit.’ The corners of his eyes tightened as his lips lifted upwards, he hoped to gods that he didn’t look as manic as he felt.

‘Ah, I thought you were that awful, uncouth boy. Always bringing in the riff-raff! -’ She took a breath, but Harry had no desire nor patience to deal with one of her rants. He banked on the tone of voice to pull him through the bad form of interrupting and turn it into a power play. Harry rearranged his expression into profound disappointment and cut her off with a demure tone.

‘That is just horrible... I don’t know how you bare it.’ then he pulled, in his opinion, the best impression of scandalised. ‘Oh! Where are my manners! Allow me to introduce you to my... business associates.’ At her nod, he turned around and while nearing closer, he screamed, with his eyes, at them to follow his lead. When he came to a stop next to Reborn, he spun on his heal to face her to make the introductions. He briefly sorted through languages others knew the best. Harry knew they had the situation in the bag, Mafia posturing was almost the same, but with less facial expressions. 

He levelled his wand straight up and parallel to Reborn’s chest and made it glow brightly. It was meant to be a show of trust from the both sides and Harry had to cover up a real smile when Reborn didn’t even flinch. He then inclined it towards Walburga’s portrait, a threat or a polite way to indicate important party. That tilt indicated first. It wouldn’t be noticed from Walburga’s position, but it was the thought that counted. 

‘Merry meet’ Harry tapped Reborn on the back with his thumb. Once and after a brief pause two times in quick succession. ‘Phoenix Carbonneau, one of the French dignitaries visiting England and the Topaz Aspect.’ When Walburga bowed Harry pressed his middle finger against Reborn’s back. Vindictiveness flashed briefly on his face, over the thought of Walburga Black bowing to a muggle. 

‘Merry met’ Reborn said with thick French accent and slanted his head just so. It was point of the offence, but also said that one was of higher station. Harry slid over to Viper.

‘Merry meet Rosamond Weslyn, the High Priestess of Artemis and the Iolite Aspect.’ he gave them the same signal. When Viper answered with almost untraceable German accent and added a curtsey that suggested readiness for a fight in Mafia. Viper actually insulted Walburga for slights against them without knowing it. Harry had to reign in the urge to cackle on the way to Verde.

‘Merry meet Flavio DiMaggiore, Unspeakable from the Time department at the Italian Ministry and the Peridot Aspect.’ Harry worried for a second because Verde had a tendency to forget things that weren’t connected to experimentation, but he executed everything flawlessly. Fon was next in line.

‘Merry meet Zhu Len, practitioner of the ancient Japanese studies of Reiki and the Red Beryl Aspect.’ Fon didn’t bother. He just held that smile of his and offered a curt nod. Harry quickly situated himself between Colonnello and Lal and started to introduce them before Walburga could get over the dichotomy.

‘Merry meet Herman and Isolde Martell, heads of the Austrian DMLE and Hit- Wizard departments and the Aquamarine Aspects.’ Stoic faces they had going on, when they had no bloody idea what was happening, went in their favour when they returned the greeting. He grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders.

‘Merry meet Saito Ieyasu, young entrepreneur and the Amber Aspect.’ Tsuna employed those Reborn driven lessons with an aplomb. Walburga smiled as if she smelled a rat. Harry got a distinct desire to set her on fire.

‘My what a well known company you keep, nephew.’ her lips twitched in what was supposed to be a beatific smile.

‘Only the best..auntie.’ he grinned with his teeth. 

‘I can see that. What of their families?’ that woman couldn’t fake casual even if you paid her. 

‘You know what people are like when someone mentions Soul Fire.’

‘But some of them look too young to be driven out of their homes.’ _‘That’s where you’re going?’_

‘Yes, quite terrifying that, you would know all about it.’ There went Harry’s composure. ‘Anyway you wouldn’t happen to know where’s the main cornerstone at this time? I can’t seem to recall.’ He prayed that she’ll answer.

‘Of course, you do have to oversee the meetings in secret.’ she giggled shrilly and Harry nodded seemingly guileless. Who was he to shatter her dreams about sheltering rising Dark Lord? ‘Why it’s in the kitchen, north-western corner.’

‘Thank you... Now I have business to conduct.’ he commented with a leading note.

‘Best of luck darling, do watch out.’ _‘Hag’_ Harry waved his wand and curtains snapped shut. When he turned to others and was greeted by the incredulous looks all around, he shrugged, motioned them to be quiet and ushered them in the dinning room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is nothing major here, just Reborn being an expected headache that will get his way or else... and Harry giving out his fleshed out identities. There's the deal with Tsuna, but it's mostly canon so the next chapter will be up sooner


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

When Harry cast Silencing Spell, Obstruction and Muffling Charms for a good measure, Neptune popped in next to him and watched him disapprovingly.

Harry adored her. She was Dobby’s daughter and none of the elves wanted anything to do with her because of that. He took her in, taught her how to read and write, how to do chores...That period was a nightmare as she instinctively knew what to do and redid his work when he wasn’t looking. It took him a while to realise it and he still hasn’t figured out if she was doing it to mess with him or didn’t want to embarrass him.

As it turned out, she was more like Dobby than expected. When Neptune got older, she had chosen her own name. In the tradition of the House of Black it followed celestial theme. Over the years, she picked up a peculiar taste in the Renaissance dresses and had a tendency to mimic him by wearing combat boots and earrings. Harry thought it amusing.

What he didn’t find pleasant were those looks. He wilted, she handed him the draught over and started to scold him. He discarded his trench coat on the counter while being careful of Leon who napped in one of his pockets 

‘-You are not well.’ he kept mum and nodded fanatically, with an appropriate amount of remorse displayed on his face. Harry found that you don’t disagree with your house elf whenever they employ that tone. ‘I’ll be doing this task then.’ Neptune concluded decisively as she shook a pouch, which held the runic stones he had asked her for. He carved them in with a two-way silencing ward and a specialised recording charm. It was perfect for Walburga’s portrait. It took years to finish them up because they weren’t that high on the list of priorities.

He rose his hands up in a gesture of surrender, which Neptune looked at, in self satisfaction and disappeared with a displacement of air. Harry chanced a glance in the Arcobaleno and Tsuna’s direction and groaned. They started to talk at the same time.

‘A French dignitary.’ said Reborn dryly.

‘An entrepreneur?’ asked Tsuna in bewilderment.

‘What’s an Unspeakable?’ demanded Verde.

‘A High Priestess and Rosamond?’ Viper delivered flatly.

‘Herman and Isolde?’ questioned Colonnello incredulously.

‘Hit-Wizards?’ questioned Lal dangerously.

‘Ancient studies of Reiki, seriously?’ Fon looked offended. Neptune returned and started putting finishing touches on the meal. Harry decided that he would partially listen his own advice and wait it out while staring at them blankly.

‘-so much bullshit and I’m a master-’

‘-are we calling it that-’

‘- such a possibilities and potential to-’

‘-I will up my fee if this-’

‘-you could have given way cooler-’

‘-is this like Mafia? We have to-’

‘-and another thing! How did you even-’ Harry closed his eyes and sighed in relief when they stopped. Then he registered why that was. There was a series of knocks that echoed ominously throughout the house.

He slipped out of the dining room and situated himself by the doorway. Harry’s eyes gleamed with Cloud flames as he granted an access to whomever was asking for it. The door opened, he had a gun at intruders head and the wand at their heart, the door closed with an audible click.

‘Hello Morgan Peverell.’ greeted a dreamy voice.

‘What did Luna Lovegood say in a relation to the DA?’

‘That is a tricky question you know? But I suppose you are thinking of that saying that it was like having friends.’ Harry relaxed, stashed his weapons and hugged her with everything he had.

‘Bleeding hell woman! I could have shot you!’ Luna patted him on the back.

‘You wouldn’t. You always hesitate when your people stand in front of you.’ After a bit of hesitation he had to concede to that and led her into the dining room. Tsuna and Arcobaleno spread out in strategic points over the room and were waiting for a signal to move.

Harry choked back a snicker when Luna, heedless of the danger, danced over to the table and greeted them in that over exaggerated, spacey manner, that made people drop their guards. But these were the Arcobaleno. She awarded them with a smile full of teeth and for a brief moment an illusion of horrors wavered in the air and faded out when she went to check in with Neptune. They watched her go, stunned beyond belief and Harry snorted.

‘That’s my Rain, Luna.’ he said simply.

‘Ah...I see what you meant.’ commented Reborn. Harry nodded at him and went for the cornerstone while he had a chance. He moved a cabinet from the wall and let out a noise of triumph when he found it in that exact spot. Harry remembered it from the time Grimmauld served as the headquarters for the Order, but couldn’t be sure it was at the same place. 

‘Neptune can you bring me my carving set and some phoenix ash?’ he requested as condensed ward schematic floated in front of him.

‘You know if you plan for Fidelius it would be better to make her the Secret Keeper.’ Harry yelped in fright when Luna spoke directly in his ear.

‘Merlin’s dirty underpants! Don’t do that.’ he said in a hiss that was borderline parseltongue.

‘I’m sorry.’ she said airily, Harry could tell she was not. ‘Constant Vigilance!’ Neptune delivered what he asked for. Harry poured out small amount of the phoenix ashes out of the vial and blew it toward the schematic. 

‘It’s my house... Are you making fun of me?!’ he wanted to know. Interlinked clusters of runes and arithmetic equations inscribed themselves over the cornerstone. He grinned, dismissed the scheme and went to work. Harry was etching outer rings with Cloud flames and inner with Sky flames.

‘Now why would I do that? She sounded all innocent. but he knew it was anything but. 

‘I figure it offended you that I didn’t relax all the way?’ Harry muttered while finishing the etching. Luna lightly slapped him on the shoulder and said evenly.

‘You’re an idiot. Why didn’t you visit?’ he sighed when the wards bound properly with the cornerstone after he added magic. Harry shook his head as if it would filter information from the wards faster.

‘Come on Luna, don’t act dense. What are the chances you wouldn’t have thrown it in their faces when they seriously angered you? And I know for a fact that has been happening more and more. If Teddy is anything to go by it has been happening since this shite had hit the fan.’ Luna shrugged nonchalantly to say ‘Fair enough’ and dragged him over to the table where Neptune served a meal. She waited for him to sit to proclaim.

‘It’s a good thing I’m moving in then, isn’t it?’ Harry startled.

‘What?’ Luna looked at him in false wide eyed curiosity.

‘Is there something wrong with that decision?’ He recognised that tone and backpedaled.

‘Nothing, absolutely nothing! Pick any room you want.’

‘You’re whipped!’ exclaimed Colonnello as the rest slowly settled around the table. and Harry grimaced.

‘Yeah, no...That’s my sister. Anyway, we have something to discuss.’ he said while looking straight at Tsuna. He extended his arm across the tabletop with his palm up. ‘Give me your hand and close your eyes.’ Tsuna did so without hesitation. Harry had to double check, if he was wrong the consequences could be disastrous. He wound a visible strand of flames around his wrist and Luna covered up a gasp.

‘Do you feel that?’

‘Yes, no...I don’t know...’ _‘Bloody hell!’_ Harry let go, massaged his forehead and ordered.

‘Luna take a peak.’ Luna did the same and swore viciously. Harry gaped at her.

‘You swore!’

‘I do that sometimes.’ she nodded sagely. ‘I’ll try to cushion it, but cocooning would be better. I just don’t think he can handle that option.’

‘What is going on with my student?’ Reborn questioned dangerously. Harry turned to question him as Luna did her thing.

‘Reborn when you got him as a mission what did his file say and did they mention why they wanted you?’ 

‘Nothing of substance. Overall personality, grades and relationships, that was it. They said that he needed to activate his flames and they found my bullets to be the best option.’ 

‘Who hired you?’

‘Nono, on the behalf of Iemitsu.’

‘Those conniving pieces of shite! When I get my hands on them I’m going to wring their necks!’ Harry flexed his fingers in front of him, like he could already see them there. Reborn reached over and caught his forearm.

‘What did you sense?’

‘Cretins sealed his flames!’ he shouted as fury boiled underneath his skin. He wanted to lash out at something. Then he glimpsed at Reborn’s expression. He didn’t understand. ‘Binding ones flames is a common practice. Especially if you have extremely young flame actives. They dissolve when person gets old enough to comprehend that actions have consequences and everything has a price. Those are conditions of every binding in an existence. If they understand, then they can wield. It doesn’t get more clear cut than that. Sealing someone’s flames, on the other hand, is considered to be equivalent of a first degree murder, even after users started to get vilified.’ Harry whispered in anger.

‘Why?’

‘Flames are expression of your Will. When you bind them they still flow around, much like water through a net, they just don’t manifest. Sealing... When you seal flames, you seal part of the Will. That Reborn, has serious repercussions. Flames can’t flow, they fight against the seal by ramming into it, but the seal shores them up and holds them in the place like a dam. If seal brakes the ensuing outburst kills people on the spot.’ Reborn looked to be seething.

‘It gets worse. Depending on the type it affects either body or mind. Tsunayoshi is unique case. He leans heavily towards external type, but he has Hyper Intuition. That usually wouldn’t be a problem as every Sky has some sort of the sixth sense. However, his is classed as an actual bloodline. He has to have slightly different brain chemistry for it to function as intended.’

‘Fuck! Damned clumsiness and the mess of coordination, Apparent depression he fights every day. General lack of the awareness towards his surroundings... Damn it to hell! I should have noticed sooner.’

‘It’s not your fault. If he’s suffering from a depression, it’s a Morrigan given miracle that he’s still alive. I have this feeling that he was very young when they did it.’

‘The bullets....did those harm him in the long run?’

‘No. Your bullets don’t depend on the Dying Will but ones regrets. What you’ve been doing was threading a needle in reverse, so to speak. You punctured the seal, threaded his flames in and led them out. I’m guessing it’s the only reason he has Elements.’

‘When you decide that Nono and Iemitsu have to go I’m hunting with you.’ Reborn warned him and Harry gave him one of his manic grins, which always made Teddy dive for cover.

‘I don’t doubt that. Want to Curse them?’

‘Oh, what do you have in mind?’

‘You better let me do it. Your Luck is already somewhat skewed and we don’t need you on the bed rest right now.’ Luna declared. She did what she could. It reflected in Tsuna’s posture. He looked as if some great burden was off of his shoulders. Luna wagged a finger in his face.

‘This is a stopgap. The seal has started to crack. We have to prevent it from breaking or you’re dead. One way to do it, would be asking the person who applied it to take it off, now I realise it is not an option. So we need your Elements and a Sky you trust for a ritual. We’re doing it on Mabon or Samhain at latest.’

‘Hmm... Mabon I think. Tsunayoshi holds the third of the Trinisette and has dealt with other two. He lives well in spite of the obstacles. If he didn’t please Fate with that I’ll eat my ring. On the other hand, on Samhain we could call Giotto for an assistance. As his ancestor he would be a great help in stabilising him and he wouldn’t have to pick a Sky’ Harry ruminated, then he and Luna looked at Tsuna. ‘Well?’

‘Hieee! Why are you asking me? I don’t know anything about the rituals!’

‘You don’t have to. We’re asking you to pick a date and later we’re going to give you four rituals to choose from.’ Luna said soothingly. Tsuna calmed a little and tilted head in a thought.

Harry was watching with new, grim realisation as Tsuna’s flames flickered on and off in his eyes. The rest of the Arcobaleno weren’t in a better state. They were horrified and furious. The worst was Reborn. He was already beating himself about it, but what would come after was more important.

He realised, at the very beginning, that Reborn was arse, but an honourable one. The only thing that people got to keep in Mafia is some of their pride and the word. Reborn giving you a word was damned legendary in becoming true one way or another. Situation with Tsuna would have made him break it. Harry knew that Reborn won’t let the situation slide and that he didn’t have to bring this on his shoulders as well. He would get answers that would satisfy him or else... There won’t be much to talk about.

‘Mabon and I want Xanxus as Sky for the ritual.’ Tsuna decided. Harry and Luna nodded, but the rest weren’t so happy about his chosen Sky and were in process of complaining. Harry nipped that in a bud.

‘It has to be his decision. And it is a good revenge plot.’ Only for Lal to comment.

‘But Tsuna wouldn’t-’

‘Tsunayoshi just did. If I were you Lal I would get used to it. CEDF will depend on you until Hibari gets ready for a takeover... make no mistake it will be a takeover, he won’t like anything less.’

‘What’s our plan of action?’ asked Fon.

‘Now, nothing much because Colonnello is an enforcer in the Mafia Land, he’s too visible and can’t drop off of the radar just yet. Lal has to keep CEDEF in line. Fon I would ask that you watch over Namimori?’ There was something nagging at him, but he didn’t know what. Harry messed up his hair in frustration and Fon gave his consent.‘Reborn and Tsuna you have to go back at Vongola HQ. How long do you have to stay there?’

‘One more month I think. Then repeat in the summer.’

‘Good when you’re finished you can come over. You get to talk with Xanxus about the ritual. Don’t worry about the Statute you are non-magical it doesn’t affect you. The ritual is on 21st September, have someone with you all the time while Reborn hunts for information. Viper and Verde are the only ones that can stay for longer periods of time and won’t be missed so they can stay over now. I’ll throw books for introduction to magic at you ... It will serve well on those weekly meetings Reborn wanted.’ he finished dryly.

‘And you?’ asked Viper

‘Get ingredients for the ritual, secure the house completely, get in contact with Black Family in Germany, investigate fire in Dublin, probably speak with the Black Widow, craft four new identities for this shindig and pick up Enma and Mami. That’s for this week.’ Harry ticked off. 

‘Will you need help, kora?’

‘Sure, but later when you fade in the background and from Lal with information on movements in Italy and that’s only in case my informants fall through. Reborn and Tsunayoshi can give Vongola a slip when they return to Namimori. For now, I’ll get my niece Rose over and Luna is staying here. They’ll help with the research.’

‘Who’s going out with you? Being without back up doesn’t sit well with me, they are gunning for you. I wonder why?’ Reborn wanted to know.

‘Rose most likely. Ron and Hermione if I can swing that without the property damage. We’ll find out.’

‘Not now. Hermione is stressed and panicked because nothing got solved and too many people had gotten killed if you tell her she will overreact.’ Luna corrected. 

‘She would either way.’

‘It wouldn’t be like this.’That sounded like a warning if Harry ever heard one.

‘Then I’m not calling them in.’ For him it was that simple

‘Don’t be stupid, it will be even worse.’

‘Damned if I do, damned if I don’t.’ Harry said wryly.

‘Send me to tell them you’re on the case. Hugo will get us files from the Ministry if Hermione doesn’t pull it together.’

‘Does she need the Peverell seat?’

‘Yes.-’

‘Then why in the bleeding fuck no one picked up a damned phone?’

‘You were radio silent for the past six months!’

‘You see that’s the problem! You know how to get in the contact if it’s important!’

‘Alright, brake it up you two!’ Reborn got in between them. Luna took deep breaths and mirage around her started to waver and dissipate.

‘Luna! Shift to bloody Rain flames. Fuck! What in the name of Hekate was that?’

‘Sorry... Our balance has been off since the Bond broke. The Cloud one is holding it together, but barely because those twits don’t want to face reality! We need to do all Rituals together to balance us out or we’ll continue doing this until it blows up.’

‘It has to be on Mabon or Yule then.’

‘You have month and a half to clean it up... Speak to Teddy first and Hermione last.’ Harry groaned, but nodded in assent. Only to get pulled into an argument between Verde and Fon over having schedule conflicts.

‘... you wouldn’t be saying that if experiments were on the line. Tell him!’

‘-that is in no way appropriate excuse for not attending. Tell him!’

‘Uhh, what was that?’

‘I have jobs from Triads on most of the Wednesdays-’

‘-I still say it’s not adequate excuse!’

‘He can’t possibly attend all of them’ Harry pointed out reasonably. ‘I won’t be able to do that and I doubt that those two’ he gestured at Lal and Colonnello. ‘can get away without suspicion. Besides meeting up at the same time is not viable anyway, while I have a Dark Lord searching for me, with help from Mafia.’ Verde scribbled some calculations and declared.

‘We can’t make that work. It’s impossible without giving us away.’ Harry sat lost in a thought _‘...but if it’s blood bound and tied to my magic...’_

‘Wait a second!’ He flipped over the counter and ignored Neptune’s indignant squeak. _‘I’ll apologise later.’_ he searched through three cabinets and found what he was looking for in the fourth. Just in time to hear Reborn say that they have a flight in two hours.

Harry brought a box on the table and summoned his carving set. After cutting the power rune in seven smooth stones, under curious gazes of Tsuna and Arcobaleno, he poured a seventh of his magic in each. Harry was wheezing when he finished _‘I need a better lightning in this place.’_ was his last thought before he passed out.

* * *

‘Bloody reckless idiot.’ Luna said after Harry passed out and instructed them. ‘Each of you take one fairy stone, prick your pointer fingers on the silver needle from the kit. Put in a tiny bit of your flames and a drop of blood on top.’ She took him from Reborn’s grip and shooed him off. Luna cast five Diagnostic Charms and let out a barely audible sigh of relief when all of them showed magical exhaustion.

‘Neptune please take him to Sirius’ room and give him the Sleeping draught, it’s unlikely he will rest otherwise.’ When Neptune did as she asked, Fon called out incredulous.

‘You drug him to sleep?’ Luna snorted.

‘He’s an insomniac, I dare you to say you didn’t. He’ll be pissed when he wakes up, but I won’t pretend regretting it.’

‘What are these?’ Verde asked.

‘Portkeys with the Protean Charm. You tap it with your fingers while sending a pulse of flames as you think about date and time for the meeting. It will warm up to alert you of the message. If you say this phrase’ she quickly jotted it down and showed them. ‘it will bring you here. From the amount of magic he poured in they will last for about six months.’ Reborn nodded briskly and stood up.

‘Tell him to call me when he wakes up. We need to leave.’

‘I will. Are you two staying or coming back later?’ Verde and Viper exchanged a look.

‘Going, to avoid suspicion. I’ll teleport us over a day after tomorrow.’

Luna escorted them out and skipped upstairs while humming under breath. _‘Things are going to get interesting.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna's one of my favourite characters form HP it was actual pain to dissect her original characteristics and taking what fit the story, others were somehow easier. Maybe it's because she's unique in HP world, not even Xeno has that special flare and he's her father.   
> Did it end abruptly and does it stick out too much? It was supposed to be first, but not the second, as Arcobaleno don't know and don't trust Luna


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

Harry threw himself on a sofa, groaned at sudden release of tension, in his back, and rubbed his forehead to stave off a headache, it didn’t work

* * *

Passed few days were an adjustment, to put it lightly. He was beyond pissed when he woke up, but Luna reminded he that he was an idiot. Harry tentatively agreed because he did drive himself to magical exhaustion. In his defence he wanted the prep work done as soon as possible so he could start the investigation... hunt for the moron that decided to go around proclaiming himself a Dark Lord.

The first thing, he did was calling Reborn. He was awfully hard to convince that ‘Yes I’m fine’ and ‘It’s normal I’ll just need to eat something’. When he let himself believe that what Harry told him was true, he announced that he would start stalking about in a week and hung up. Harry was left feeling peeved.

He got in contact with Neville and sent Luna to Ron and Hermione. Neville confirmed that he would like to meet other people with Earth flames so Harry hopped to Japan to get Enma and Mami. There was a problem with that. Enma’s Dividers wanted to come with. When the fight was about to break out, Harry caved and after a quick chat with Neville, they got to go as well. It turned out that Koyou had no bloody idea about Magic, no matter that he argued the loudest for going. Harry facepalmed, instructed Enma to tell him while he got lost for a while. He finally took them to Neville’s only to come home to an absolute chaos.

Trio of his Elements were tearing into each other with Hugo and Rose watching from the sidelines. Rose was wringing her hands while Hugo looked on with horrified fascination. So of course after seeing that, the first thing he blurted out in bafflement was ‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ Hermione flounced out in a huff without a word. Harry exchanged silent conversation with Luna and they had an accord. Since Ron had already been there he would be the one Harry spoke to first and Luna would get Rose and Hugo out of the room.

It didn’t go well, for all that it had started that way. The conversation rapidly devolved as soon as Harry mentioned the Bond. Then there were insults hurled from the both sides. It was as usual. Ron got something in his head an refused to listen.

The thing was, he was used to Harry folding like a wet tissue and letting him cool down because Ron was Harry’s first friend, his brother. But Harry has been a Mafia Boss for years and he had had enough. He didn’t like doing it but he learned when to fold, when to bend and when to strike. That was an opportune moment to strike so Harry made him listen. He threw a Tongue Tying Curse and pushed him to sit with force of his magic. Harry explained and all went well until he let him go. Ron exploded and Harry with his own temper riding high made an offer ‘If I’m so moronic and absolute waste of your time do you want us to break the Cloud bond?’

When Ron left in a fit of temper at ‘How dare you use magic to force me to do something?!’ and ‘You complete tosser the Bonds mean something!’ Harry got the strangest feeling of deja vu. He knew exactly why that was. It was Ron letting his insecurities get in the way, akin to their fourth year or Horcrux hunt all over again. Sure he got better over the years, but it seemed that the Bond break set him back. It set them all back. Luna was right they were out of balance.

She assured him that he will get to his senses before Mabon. All Harry could think about in that moment and take from that statement, with absolute certainty, was that he would probably have some close brush with death. That was the only way Ron came to his senses in the past. He didn’t hound Luna about it because he was aware she couldn’t See everything. 

Harry was fiddling with his first disguise in the middle of the night, when he came to a conclusion that he would need to add a whole ounce of phoenix ash in the silicone mixture. In order for it to take runic sequences and make them permanent. He wanted permanent because masks couldn’t be taken off without his consent and more importantly, they wouldn’t dissolve if he was put in the Null-Magic wards. 

His stone heated up. It was a message from Viper an Verde they were coming early. Harry praised Hekate because he could finally put the Fidelius up and send Viper to pick others up when they appear. As soon as they arrived he threw them in the infamous Black library, which resided in the wizarding space behind the family tapestry, and as Luna suggested, made Neptune the Secret Keeper. Harry got ample amount of practice with Fidelius over the years not to mention his interest in runes that grew every year.

All of that wouldn’t be possible if he didn’t have public on his arse after he finished Voldemort off. He had to admit that he got a bit far with living as a hermit for a year, but it paid off. Runes were great help with changing his identity by unlocking dormant genes in his genetic code for different hair or eye colour. His understanding of Magic as a whole got a lot better with studying Magical Theory so the first secret he hid was a fact that Boy-Who-Lived or Man-Who-Conquered/Won had a distinctive scar. It snowballed from there.

At the end he got his freedom and decided he wanted to be a stuntman, he missed the adrenalin. And all of his self help books on PTSD indicated that it would be a good idea to find a hobby. He took up the name of Skull de Mort, the Immortal Stuntman as a final ‘fuck you’ to Voldemort and epithet of immortal as a private joke to a title of the Master of Death.

In the middle of all that chaos, that was his life, he always found time for his godson. Remus and Tonks honoured him with that responsibility and he made a decision that he won’t let the trust they placed in him be for nothing. He had read all parenting books he could get his hands on be it muggle or magical to be the best possible guardian Teddy would need. 

But then, came Checkerface and with him an explanation for Harry’s unnatural strength and pain tolerance. Then came research of Dying Will Flames on their side... more importantly ** **there was Mafia****.

Harry swore that if he didn’t survive, like his parents didn’t, he would make sure that Teddy did. From that moment on he knew he would be considered shite parent at best. Harry wasn’t certain that Teddy actually remembered his early years. He harmonised with him when he was five years old and the backlash from their collective flame memory knocked him out and he woke up changed. Not that they knew what was happening. He hated himself for all of it. Probably would till the end of his days.

All of that baggage together created a situation he found himself in. Talking with Teddy about the Bond was difficult. After good amount of evasion tactics, misdirections, threats of blackmail and Teddy acting like a squirrelly little bastard Harry taught him to be, Teddy kept quiet and listened. Then he got to yell... and yell he did. Harry was completely convinced that he had ruptured an eardrum(Luna insisted that he was fine), but at the end of it Teddy promised he would come and that Harry’s an idiot for not telling him sooner. For the first time in years he felt free.

Then he came to a startling conclusion, that everyone would tease him about years down the line, that the only thing he needed to do was talk to his Elements separately. Harry would claim, in his defence, that Magicals never overly cared for logic.

He sprawled over the sofa, in the sitting room, after gruelling negotiations with the Black Widow. Sure Black Widow wasn’t happy with having to take on apprenticeship that Harry wanted, but... The point was that everyone got what they wanted and Harry knew that something had to go wrong. Viper appeared out if nowhere over him and demanded The Book. Harry asked Their name and regretted it instantly. He needed it, but the fee of million euros was too ridiculous, to even contemplate, so he turned to blackmail.

It was simple if They wanted the Book he had to have Their real name so he could negotiate with the branch from Germany for Their adoption into main family. Viper was not happy, even less so when They realised that Harry knew They were a Nacht by birth. It wasn’t hard thing to realise. Most people in gossip circles knew that Marius Black moved to Australia, what they didn’t know was that he helped to relocate Belvina and Phineas to Austria when they turned out to be squibs and it was decided they would fall under Marius’ authority, his branch which moved to Germany after defeat of Grindelwald. Viper’s accent when They made introductions to Walburga gave Them away.

He offered a deal and Viper a.k.a Sirrah Nacht demanded a specifically worded Oath. They demanded that he swears They would own the only copy of Cassiopeia’s Black Book in existence, which he would not replicate and that They could choose Their own name. Harry swore gladly. When They were out of hearing he laughed.

It was a good thing that the Book had only one copy that he made the day before and that the Original version was in the hidden compartment in the library and that, as a wizarding space, counted as another plain of existence. At least Viper tried.

* * *

It was on days like these that Harry wondered _‘How is this my life’_. He laid there on the sofa and nursed a wicked migraine. He called Neptune on the way to get him some Pain relief potion. Tomorrow would be the first Arcobaleno meeting.

Harry didn’t get why. Week didn’t pass, it was suspicious as hell for them to meet up again so soon. Reborn didn’t even start his investigation, Fon and Lal were a no show because they had a job. Colonnello asked for a vacation. Harry didn’t know if he should have expected it or envied it. It had Reborn’s fingers all over it, either way. 

Everyone in the house was driving him mental. He decided to stalk out under the guise of getting the ingredients for rituals. He decided he will buy in bulk because Harry definitely won’t be going out every week because Verde had to see how it functioned. Man acted like he never saw a newt in his life. Harry was annoyed by it, but Verde was on top of Mafia scientific community for a reason. So he swallowed his complaints and let him at it.

He had a long standing international portkey, which cost him more than a unicorn blood freely given, that he filed with dwarfs in Switzerland. Harry found them to be a pleasant race that didn’t like to stand still so they took jobs below their qualifications. Not to mention that they had a better banking system than goblins. He found himself mourning, at the odd moments, the fact that Britain was a seat of Goblin Nation. That had to have something to do with being in close proximity to Viper.

Harry decided he would take a trip to Cairo. Not only did it hold the biggest market in the Magical world, it cycled absolutely staggering amount of enchanted objects. He never mastered etching in leather, which baffled. Sure he could do threading in just about every material and carving in metal, stone, mineral and crystal... But something about leather just hasn’t connected in his brain yet. He needed dragon-hide straps for fairy stones so they couldn’t be taken and had some protective charms thrown in for a good measure.

The Amon Alley was a trade centre and the main street in Cairo’s wizarding district.There were colourful stands, shops filled with goods all over the world, magic pulsing at every corner, it was making him giddy. Music was playing in the background, street performers acted on requests and his favourite... crowds that allowed him to blend in seamlessly.

As he was already aware which stalls and shops offered the best deals and quality, it was a breeze to find everything he needed. Harry dithered around freshly excavated minerals and crystals. He had the lot in two vaults, but he would rather save those in case Byakuran didn’t get the Rings from Giglio Nero, besides those looked to be of best clarity he had seen in years... Harry bought them and stepped into infamous Seth Alley. 

Seth Ally didn’t have a best reputation. It wasn’t down on magic, they sold only quality goods an their Enchantments never failed. However, the Alley hosted, no matter how unwittingly, the Houses that were involved with Mafia. If there was a place where he could pick up information that would be it.

Harry bought the straps and went to one of the rowdiest pubs in the Alley. The Scorpion’s Nest was aptly named. They served some of the most dangerous clientèle and one of their delicacies was a charcoal roasted scorpion, which was coated with special, and well kept secret, blend of spices that made you taste scorpion. There was no comparisons that it tasted like chicken. What actually set it apart was interior design. It looked more like a high end restaurant then a pub and if someone really threatening got their sights on him it would look like an honest mistake that he walked in at all.

Noise washed over him when he walked in and he purposefully seated himself on table for two. _’Hook set.’_

His current disguise was a well off Japanese female- Aizawa Nanami. A black kimono embroidered with a motif of galaxy in reds and pinks, was a complete nightmare to get on. Well kimonos were always like that, but this one felt like spite. _‘Maybe pairing it up with crimson hair is a problem because red hues often clash and cause some serious headaches if you stare too long...’_ Harry discarded menial thoughts and discretely scrutinised the patrons. There was no one he recognised, but that meant damn all in Magical Mafia. He was glad he decided on this place for a test drive of his mask, if enchantments hold in here, it would pass anywhere.

Split second before he selected from the menu, Harry made a decision to pull a Yamamoto. Based on his surroundings and people watching him, it would be for the best. From what Harry had gleaned Yamamoto was a master of his act. He could do a Luna, but Luna didn’t act like an oblivious idiot and he would need to be oblivious idiot with dash of being particularly exhausting.

When his meal arrived he waited for three minutes and some seconds to fidget with cutlery. Then he took an obvious scan around the pub with his eyes lingering on a doorway. _‘Line provided.’_ Harry tried some food and jerked his head up when he heard door open. He slanted his mouth, hunched his shoulders in a picture of dejection. Messing up food on his plate was a waste, but need is a must. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. In process of tilting his head up he felt someone approach him from behind. _‘Here’s the sinker.’_ When person sat in front of him he startled. Lips set in a beaming smile quickly transformed in a disappointed frown. He didn’t need to fake that. _‘What the fuck is Byakuran doing in Magical Cairo?’_

Harry mentally changed tracks and new plans started to unfold. There was a big chance it was a trap only based on the fact that he might have used the same disguise in the alternate dimension. But...the information he could get was tempting. And he was as safe as masking his flames made him _‘Reborn will kill me’_

He waited for Byakuran to talk first as he watched him in wide eyed curiosity, but seemingly not able to choose what should he focus on between Byakuran’s hair and tattoo. He did speak, in Italian. Harry just blinked at him in confusion. It was so useful to know what his face was doing when he remembered certain things. Byakuran made few more attempts in French, German and Chinese. _‘Alternate dimension theory confirmed. Question is does he know me as Nanami or Skull?’_

Harry played dumb, oblivious and more importantly increasingly awkward. It got to a point that he just had to see it till the end. So he asked in Japanese, with a side of gestures, which were supposed to help translate. After all Harry did look Japanese and Byakuran didn’t say a peep in the language. He tossed in a look he often aimed at Teddy, when Harry thought he was acting like his brain didn’t process.

‘Ah, I don’t understand you... Do you need help?’ Byakuran smiled. It was more of a grimace. He answered in Japanese _‘Sucker’_

‘I know Japanese.’

‘Wonderful’ he clapped and sent him an earnest grin. ‘What do you need?’

‘I couldn’t leave lady alone. Were you waiting for someone?’ _‘Already fishing.Keeping him on back foot will do’_ Harry flushed in an embarrassment that was very real, as he recalled the trip to Venice before their arses got Cursed. They swore to never mention it to anyone. Then he picked at his sleeve and talked with increasing dreaminess, all the while resting the urge to laugh.

‘Such a gentleman~ Well there was this positively handsome fellow who asked me to meet him here. Combat boots, leather jacket, piercings everywhere and purple hair. By the way is that tattoo real?’ Byakuran’s eyes sharpened at information _‘Bastard’_ only to freak out at the question _‘Good suffer with me!’_

‘Erm...’

‘What is it?’ he asked all innocent, at that Byakuran looked disturbed.

‘Nothing and it is real... Do you by any chance know Yamamoto Takeshi?’ _‘Nanami then’_ Harry squealed in happiness and Byakuran winced. 

‘You know Take- kun as well?’ he didn’t wait for a reply and before Byakuran could blink, he pulled out one of Teddy’s baby pictures. They were touring Japan for a while and Teddy was fascinated. In that picture he had a rabbit onesie and fire truck-red hair. He didn’t let Byakuran see it properly just waved it at his face. Enough to catch a glimpse of red hair and onesie. Harry stashed it back and spoke in an excited whisper ‘Isn’t he the cutest? How do you know Take- kun?’

‘The cutest. I’m friend of the family.’ Byakuran offered as if he was under some great strain. 

‘So how do you find Cairo?’

‘Magical.’

‘Hahah, a first timer~ Don’t worry you’ll get it you just need the language’ he patted him consolingly and Byakuran stared at him blankly.

‘My friends brought me I couldn’t find an entrance.’ _‘Thank Hekate.’_ he just needed to know one more thing for sure. He let out another ear piercing squeal.

‘Oh my~ Such clarity! The cut is just greatest! What is it? Imperial Topaz? Where did you get it? You have to show me! Here look at mine!’ Harry appropriated Byakuran’s hand with the Mare Ring, shoved his forward and missed Byakuran’s nose by a millimetre. He freed his hand from Harry’s grip, pretended to inspect Harry’s ring while his eyebrow twitched like mad and grit out.

‘I actually have no idea what it is, it was a gift from a friend.’ _‘Hello Giglio Nero’_

‘Ah, what a shame...’ he sighed in disappointment and threw a lengthy look at the door. ‘Do you think he will show up?’

‘Who?’ Harry eyed him indignantly and huffed as if he was insulted it was even a question.

‘My date!’ Byakuran showed a great deal of discomfort at that _‘Interesting’_

‘I’m sure he wouldn’t leave lady such as yourself willingly. Something must have come up.’ and added under breath while Harry was humming in satisfaction ‘Like friends that brought me here.’ _‘Aha~’_

‘Then there is no need for me to be here. Unless... do you maybe-’

‘No! I mean no offence my lady, but my heart has a home.’

‘If you’re sure....’

‘I’m sorry!’

‘Oh, don’t be you were such a delightful company~ Well then I’m off and you enjoy your stay in Cairo. It really is magical.’ Harry gave a wink, for a good measure, if only to see that disturbed face again. Though, it did make him wonder what kind of person was alternate Aizawa Nanami. He took a slow walk to Apparation point and went straight to Egyptian Ministry for portkey to Japan. He landed somewhere in Tokyo and triggered his own portkey to take him home.

Harry walked in the House cackling like a hyena. Verde, Luna and Viper shuddered in unison and in the moment of understanding shared a significant look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of not happy with this one because my descriptive writing tends to be all over the place. When it’s unedited it follows stream of conciousness so yeah...   
> Anyway, that brief genetic code ramble was taken out of context of one documentary, which I didn’t catch in full so I have no clue what it’s called. Premise was that all of us have genetics for every hair and eye colour, hight and so on they are just locked. Sometimes they unlock or else we would all be babies with blue eyes or wouldn’t age i.e Bullshitting through Science gained another level


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

Viper didn’t say a thing because they knew you have to take risks in order to gather information. Sometimes you strike gold, sometimes your information doesn’t mean much until later down the line or turns out useless and sometimes... you play and get burned. Luna, his sister in all but blood saw him do worse than playing fool for information. She knew to save her breath for more important things, like endangering his life.

‘- How could you be so reckless?-’ Verde took a breath an continued his blistering diatribe. Harry sighed.Verde on the other hand, didn’t get it at all. He was too logical and cared for very little. He liked people, in general, even less because he rarely saw their good side. Harry knew for a fact he never tried seeing something good in Reborn and Viper.

Colonnello and Lal were easy because they were in military and it showed. They were a helping hand since their first mission as Il Prescelti Sette, on which they were collectively shoved into category of comrades in arms. Fon got along with everyone and that is only because he had years of control over his flames and temper... Harry saw him snap once and it was not pretty.

Viper was an information broker. They seemed to embody well known magical adage of everything has a price, which Harry understood perfectly since he had been five years old. Verde didn’t. Harry could tell when Verde started to see Viper doing their job as greed and Viper retaliated by upping the fees for everyone and asking one for everything. For someone who always paid their debts Harry found it to be terribly ironic that Verde didn’t see Viper’s side of things. He remembered he was the last one to ask which gender they felt like one morning... And Viper spurred on, with something Verde had said night before, extorted ungodly amount of money out of his pocket.

As for Reborn... for whatever the reason Verde sometimes outright loathed him. Harry pieced together it went way back, to period when Reborn just started out as Hitman, but didn’t know what grudge was about. Then there was Harry. The thing was... Harry came off as very contradictory person. He knew things about flames, but didn’t hear about Vindice or Mafia. On missions that he led there were rarely any injuries, but out of them he seemed content with watching and waiting. Not to mention that he had very strong flight response when they met for the first time as flame sensing was first thing he had learnt. They all thought he was undercover police officer, Harry laughed himself sick when they told him. Reborn was the one that realised that something was up, after Harry deliberately goaded him into a fight for a third time, when that ticking Arcobaleno time bomb was close to exploding. That was a tentative beginning of the infamous Arcobaleno tag team.

Harry knew that Verde wanted to come over because he needed to research this new shiny thing that was magic and he was allright with that. What surprisingly stung was the attitude.Verde as it seemed was still under impression that Harry was childish buffoon that didn’t know he was playing with Mafia. As someone who spilt blood on daily basis, in the name of experiments, Harry thought him naive. Or maybe he was more like Hermione than he previously recognised.

She was like that when she got worried or if someone offended her sensibilities. Harry would probably always find it funny how she somehow came across as rule abiding, when she had no problem with breaking them if it got her what she wanted. But Verde went overboard and Harry couldn’t find it in himself to retaliate. _‘Merlin damn it Hermione!’_ Not to mention that he would be in his Mafia Boss setting and that one, was a very shite way to talk to someone he had known for years no matter how much they’ve annoyed him.

‘Verde, I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back for a meeting.’ He was testing his second disguise. It was an English male with brown hair and hazel eyes. Harry charmed his weapon holsters invisible, discarded rings and left the ear cuff visible. Verde spluttered.

‘Wha- Where are you going?’ he demanded and Harry repeated lazily and slammed the door behind him in order to demonstrate his displeasure.

‘For a walk.’ _‘In Dublin’_

* * *

‘You should stop you know? He’s letting you stay in his space, on a condition.’ Luna said. Her voice sounding right behind him. He startled and turned around. Verde came face to face with her serrated gaze.

‘He didn’t say anything.’ said Verde bewildered.

‘And he won’t. Viper is here for the new market, so to speak, which he has access to. They know how to behave. You are a guest here on his invitation because he knew you would like to do research and that is as far as it goes. Be careful how you thread.’She turned her back on him and started to skip upstairs 

‘Why are you telling me this?’ he asked with suspicion.

‘Make him go out of his Home one more time and I’ll be the one you deal with. After all I am the Rain that washes all away.’ When Luna delivered a threat, she started humming and Verde was left standing there in puzzlement.

* * *

Harry Apparated in Dillon’s Park, shrugged on his invisibility cloak and started walking towards the house.

There was no news of burnt down parks and houses in muggle news and Harry bought local newspapers every time he went out. Something wasn’t right that much was clear. That suspicion intensified when he smelt burnt wood. It shouldn’t be possible. By common knowledge Fiendfyre left two things: Magical signature and smell of burnt cinnamon.

He crept forward and cast a Spell, which Bill taught him, that revealed presence of the wards. Harry swore quietly, there were some fairly strong ones he didn’t recognise. He stopped at the arm length and threw a diagnostic charm which revealed magical objects. Two spots of light glowed in the darkness. _‘What to do?’_ Thing that stuck out to him the most was that the wards followed a line he had made for Fidelius.

Before he could start his plan of action, Harry got that twisting foreboding feeling that told him something was going to go downhill. _‘Bloody hell!’_ Harry had very conflicting feelings about that sixth sense of his. Sure he could prepare, but he never knew what for.

A Curse breaking kit, that he got from Bill and Fleur in hopes it would help him with the Arcobaleno Curse, got pulled out of his pocket. It did shite, but confirm what he could sense, that payment would be his life if it wasn’t broken.

Harry knew that mage sight was coveted in wizarding world and that some people got jealous when they couldn’t have what they wanted. So there was a spell from 10th century, in Gaelic, which granted user twelve hours of it. Harry absolutely detested the idea behind it and he hated feeling after-effects, but needed to do it anyway. It was disorienting when it stopped working. Not to mention that it made him nauseous for a week and came with a matching hair colour- green for envy.When he showed it to Hermione she was certain she could tweak it to leave out the nausea component, it didn’t work. As queasiness wasn’t constant side effect, it depended on person who used the spell. That made him realise it was made by a person with mage sight as a prank, but that spell did it’s job nonetheless.

Threads of magic gained vibrant colours. Harry observed wards change to sickly yellow and blue that made him take a step back. The objects turned indigo shot through with ominous looking red.

He started walking with purpose, until he found what he was looking for. There was a good sized rabbit hole at the edge of the wards. Harry was glad he was too lax to remove it, even though he tripped over it every time he came in a hurry. He knelt over it so it was covered by the cloak. The Elder Wand was in his hand before he could think about taking it out. He looked at it in exasperation. 

After shower of dirt, when he cast Defodio through the rabbit hole, he eyed it suspiciously. The Wand seemed gleeful and that made him want to bang his head against nearest flat surface. He and the Wand had very complicated relationship and it liked it complicated, which in turn gave Harry headaches. He pulled out a lead box from the kit and shot out Glisseo. With quick Ascendio box was on the other side. He caught it with Wingardium Leviosa, made it go in direction of enchanted objects and let it rest close while he transfigured a patch of earth into temporary obstacle and gouged out earth around the objects. As the box scooped them out with dirt and ash he couldn’t help but feel smug. Harry carefully manoeuvred it at the opening and summoned it through with a box lid at ready. He stashed it all away and stood up as he reversed spells cast.

Harry started to go around in circle and every three feet or so fired a diagnostic charm at the wards. His frown became more and more pronounced as he looked through results. It looked like he would need Bill’s expertise for that one. When he was half way through. he got a distinct feeling he was being watched. Harry continued walking, but next spell cast was Homenum Revelio.

There were nine signatures closing in and the one on his left shot a counter for Disillusionment Charm. _‘Genuine mage sight?’_ Harry sped up cast Disillusionment over himself and folded the cloak in his pocket and made sure that his flame sensing is on point. There were five with flame signatures. He moved in a zig-zag pattern that helped him dodge spells from other directions and made a sharp turn towards the one that fired first. Harry cast a quick chain of Tripping hex, Reducto and Bombarda as he pulled out a gun from his shoulder holster. He was proud of that one.

It was a prototype for permanently enchanted/ bewitched Glock 19 and as it turned out, the only item he knew how to bewitch before he invented the mixture for his disguises. Only it had a slight problem, it didn’t have a silencer. So imagine his surprise, when it suddenly did. _‘Leon you stealthy little bastard! You ate my gun! At least I know what Reborn wants with the meeting...’_

Harry made a blind head-shot and missed, judging by cry of pain that followed it. He took off in a run towards the voice. In the next second he found himself in a crouch in order to avoid spells from three different directions. He was on his feet in an instant, in a risky move, he sent out a Patronus and took a shot at two figures, that became visible, on his right. He followed it up by swift Reducto that shattered one’s hand and wand and other picked bullet to a kneecap over being impaled by a conjured javelin. Tying them up, with prompt Incarcerous while summoning their weapons and melting them in scrap, was a quick work. _‘Three down, six to go.’_

Picking his ambushers off, one by one seemed to be too easy, without use of flames. Then again, Harry had an easy tendency to forget that the Arcobaleno were called the Strongest Seven for a reason. His injuries were more of an annoyance to him than anything else. Receiving a Cutting Hex across his back and bullet in right biceps was no joke, but in that moment all it did was make wielding wand more difficult. Harry knew that it won’t be the case when the adrenalin wears off. He stood dispassionately over his last opponent, whom he made trip through the wards as they tried to do the exact same thing to him. _‘The results are something allright.’_ The man came out babbling in a foreign language that seemed so familiar, but he couldn’t recall why that was. His diagnostic chart was a mess. Harry could usually read the chart very well, but this one was beyond him as results made no sense whatsoever. He sighed, tied the man up and turned around as he planned to pick up the one that seemed to have the mage sight.

A split second of inattention was all it took. Harry was pushed and falling towards the wards.

* * *

When Viper teleported him and Colonnello in the dinning room, Neptune came to share the secret so next time they wouldn’t need an escort and gave them straps, made from what felt like some kind of leather, for stones. Renato took in everyone’s position in a routine sweep of the room. Luna was leaning over black bowl filled with water. She looked frustrated and step away from yanking her hair out. A woman, who he supposed was Rose, was sitting beside her with a map of United Kingdom. Viper left them in order to stand by the wall and watch them work while Verde paced. Then he noticed that Skull wasn’t with them.

‘Where is he?’ he demanded as he and Colonnello sat at the table.

‘We can’t find him. He left a while ago and told Verde he’s going for a walk. And he’s late, he’s never late.’ Rose said and stopped doing whatever she did, for a second to look at him. ‘All of us drove him around the bend since Viper and Verde showed up because it turned out that those two’ she pointed at Verde and Viper. ‘don’t like each other and the only person they can viably talk to is Uncle Morgan. And Uncle Morgan is shite with small talk and doesn’t like people constantly in his face. Which is what aunt Luna and I did after he spent time with them.’ Renato palmed his face in irritation _‘Fuck jealous Elements and family members.’_ then Colonnello said.

‘I have a question here.’ Everyone turned to him. ‘What in all things holly made you poke not ** **a**** , but ****the**** Cloud, kora?!! In his territory!’ he shrieked.

‘This is not his territory.’ Luna distractedly corrected. ‘That would be people he likes and I think it’s because no one has seen him rage.’ Renato wondered at that and had to admit at least to himself that that was true. He saw consequence, only once. From that moment half of the fights they had, had him prodding and poking because he wanted to see that destruction and chaos again... not his sanest idea, but he never claimed to be sane by standards of normal society. Judging by the situation, apparently none of them ever were.

‘Kora! What do you mean by that I’ve seen him angry.’ Sometimes he truly despaired over Colonnello. He was always too honest.

‘Angry, furious, occasionally murderous, but never truly enraged. He has a long fuse and his magic reacts before his flames do in those situations.’

‘Get back on track you two. While were at missing persons, Leon disappeared on me.’ Renato pretended to grouch because it was expected. He couldn’t very well tell them that Leon and he made a deal to watch over that idiot. He didn’t trust anyone, but them at Skull’s back. That’s why he encouraged Colonnello to take a vacation. Luna snickered. ‘What is it?’

‘Leon is here, well probably with Morgan right now. You have a very sneaky parter, Morgan didn’t notice him at all.’

‘I should have known.’ he muttered. ‘It was said you will go out with him.’ Renato told Rose and left the why didn’t you implied. He wanted to hear her justification. Wanted to know if it was worth anything, though he seriously doubted it was. She looked aggrieved.

‘I went to visit my parents. Things have been tense since breakfast _‘As expected’_ because Uncle Morgan’s victim and information cow turned out to be Byakuran.’ 

‘What?’ Renato and Colonnello blurted out in unison. Renato thought that that pretty much confirmed, the trice damned moron lived to give him heart attacks. _‘I’m going to kill the moron’_ On the other hand, he knew Skull and saw his skill with disguises. So he focused back on Skull’s Element, he liked the term it opened up possibilities, and his niece. Luna waved a hand at them as if it would rid them of worry.

‘Morgan knows what he’s doing when he takes risks like that so we like to save our rants for moments when he gets on death’s door. Viper was tense, but they got it and Verde...lets just say he exploded on him and leave it at that.’ Luna said sharply and Renato turned his attention on genius, who had numerous instances of utter idiocy. _‘Verde, Verde you didn’t have that much of a fuck up?’_

‘I didn’t do anything!’ defended Verde and Luna in a fit of temper swept the bowl off the table, which Neptune caught before it fell on the floor, and started yelling at him. Renato was prepared for an intervention, but left them to sort it out. Skull had it right in some situations.

‘Fuck you! Stop deflecting! It’s your fault he went out because he didn’t want to go full on Mafia Boss on you! You treated him like a damned child in his own Home and you had a gall to insult an ability that he cultivated for years! You bloody tosser!’

‘I didn’t say that!’

‘You bleeding well implied! After years in Mafia you should know how implying something works.’

Renato and Colonnello swung their heads back and forth like they were watching a tennis match of a century, that abruptly ended when Luna insulted Verde’s intelligence and he spluttered indignantly. Luna’s anger suddenly drained away as she watched him bemused. Then she asked blankly.

‘I have this one question for you. Say someone finds a second hand book that makes their experiments more successful than yours. How do you react?’

‘That’s cheating! Those experiments are not even theirs to begin with-’ she held up her hand to stop him before he really got into it.

‘He was right.’ Rose whispered wide eyed.

‘What is it?’ Viper asked. Luna turned to look at Them and answered utterly serious.

‘Morgan was right that’s what is it. He told us that Verde’s like Hermione. Admittedly, with more than skewed moral compass, but I can’t say we actually believed it.’ Rose hummed in a thought and said.

‘You know he usually has spot on instincts when it comes to people.’

‘Oh that came in play after the war.’ _‘Oh, everything has been deliberate’_

‘You going to tell me that his friendship with you, my parents or Neville are a fluke then?’ Rose challenged.

‘He did misread Snape.’

‘Of course he did, he was meant to! Everyone was meant to. It was his role in the war. If anything Uncle Morgan learned how to craft a mask from that man. I heard he visited Hogwarts to talk to his portrait. Dumbledore heavily disapproved when he discovered that Uncle had had enough of wizarding public. Dad told me.’ Luna snorted. Renato suddenly got what all of that was. He said he wanted Skull’s secrets, but he really hadn’t meant to find them anywhere but straight from the man himself. Most importantly _‘Does this qualify as breaking my word?’_

‘You may be in right, I was there. All of us were. It was glorious to watch how he blew up on Dumbledore. Especially after he realised that he must have met Death in Limbo as mortal souls have no business there after they depart. It was high compliment from Death itself to be called brave.’ Renato grit his teeth and chanted in his head as he was certain that meeting Death is not ordinary experience _‘Stop it. When he finds out he will be angry. Stop it. Pride of having more information about his life before the Curse isn’t worth it. Stop-’_ At that point he honestly couldn’t say what was he pissed about more. The fact that he had unintentionally broken a word or that that woman called herself his Element.

‘What war?’ Colonnello grit out. Verde took it upon himself to explain. 

‘There were three in near Magical History. Judging by death of Albus Dumbledore, they must be talking about about third. But I haven’t found any mention of Morgan Peverell.... Wait a minute! He’s Morgan Peverell!’ Luna answered him smugly.

‘Yes he is.’

‘No! I meant to say that he’s Morgan Peverell! Why can’t I say it?’ he hissed out.

‘Variation of Fidelius Charm.’ Luna informed him cheerfully. ‘Even if someone found the link like you did they wouldn’t be able to say it. Strangers forget the link exists and he’s presented as a distant cousin, who helped with war effort from shadows, in their minds.’

‘As nice as this chat is, where the fuck is he?’ Renato cut in without remorse after taking an apologetic countenance. Inside he was fairly seething. 

‘We told you we don’t know.’ pointed out Rose.

‘And why is it a problem?’ he questioned seriously. Renato was wondering about their tendency to worry excessively. Skull survived in lunacy that was Mafia for thirty years. Sometimes he got in over his head, but he got out of it as well.

‘We couldn’t find Brendan when he disappeared.’ He forgot that Mafia or someone else had one of their own and that they would be keyed up from that. Just as he was about to suggest the plan of action a bloodied figure dropped in the middle of the room. Renato recognised the idiot immediately.

‘Hi, sorry I’m late I got held up, but I bring presents.’ Skull trailed off and then sounded as if he was trying to hack out his lung. Renato moved on instinct. His flame covered hands pressing against Skulls back. He whined, but Renato was having none of that and hissed

‘Stay fucking still you moron.’ After few minutes of healing he looked to be breathing a bit easier so Renato lowered his flame output and noticed that cut over his back wasn’t healing ‘Slash across his back won’t heal.’ Luna was moving, before he finished the sentence, with two vials of something in her hand. She knelt next to them tipped Skulls head back and gave him one. It made a bit of colour return to his cheeks.

‘Take off that jacket for Hekate’s sake and give me a list!’ she demanded.

‘Cut it off, my right arm is a mess. I think bullet’s lodged into a bone, didn’t notice until now. _‘Adrenalin lowered enough’_ Right... right arm bullet and badly sprained wrist; I hit my head; a cutting curse, not hex, across the back; my left lung ate a bullet that one is through an through and I splinched myself...chunk of my left thigh is gone.’ Renato put one of his hands over, what he recognised as entry point on his chest while leaving other on his back. _‘Don’t think I didn’t see that little omission.’_ He noticed the bandages before, the wound seemed to be bleeding profusely and if that slash was anything to go by Renato could do shit about it.

‘Neptune please bring Skele-gro, Murtilap essence and another dose of Blood replenisher. I’m cutting your shoulder holster if you don’t take it off.’ Skull twisted his left arm out and Renato helped him ease off the right one because he was aware that Skull got peculiar with certain things ‘I’m summoning the bullet out on three. One’ bullet came flying out of the wound. He knew why it was needed, but he couldn’t help the surge of irritation.

‘You said on fucking three!’ Skull bellowed out and wheezed right after. Renato doubled his efforts on the lung. Skull noticed his irritation and tapped him over back of his hand while watching him with eyes half lidded in fatigue. Renato tilted his head in their sign for later.

‘I lied. Drink this while Reborn finishes patching up your lung.’ Skull took the vial grudgingly and made most comical expression of disgust that he had ever witnessed.

‘I bloody well hate this.’

‘No one told you to get shot.’ Luna said shortly as she crated a wad of bandages with a wave of her wand. Renato didn’t get why she looked so angry. Sure he was worried, but Skull was sometimes in a worse state than that. _‘Maybe she doesn’t realise just how dangerous Mafia gets’_

‘It’s not my fault that Brendan’s place had snipers lying in wait!’ She dripped something from one vial over Skull’s bare thigh and Renato watched it rapidly heal with hidden wonder. He did as much as he could, when Skull informed him dryly.

‘Leon ate my gun.’ Renato didn’t react fast enough and Luna jumped in first

‘And what were you doing there?’

‘Actually I Apparated blind, I was in Dublin... what does Fiendfyre leave behind?’

‘Magical signature and smell of burnt cinnamon.’ piped up Rose.

‘Hello poppet. Who went to investigate that fire in McCoy’s house?’ Renato could see Skull asked for confirmation sake because he sounded as if he already knew the answer. His eyes narrowed at that and he prepared to move on signal.

‘Teddy and I. Brendan was looking into Mercer. Why?’

‘Because that means Byakuran has little to do with this. That means we have to do ritual purging. That means you’ve been compromised for months.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited to write Reborn’s point of view :). It was fun to imagine how greatest Hitman thinks in this universe


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! This one was killing me. Harry wanted it to go in two directions. Verde wanted it to go one way and Reborn in another... Viper won out any finally showed some of their ruthlessness that made them famous in this universe. Though my favourite by far is contrast between Reborn’s thoughts in last chapter and his behaviour in this one

He saw the move before it happened. Colonnello’s name was on his lips and out of his mouth when Rose shifted. Colonnello knocked her out within a second. Harry turned his head to Luna.

‘Search her room’ he rummaged through his left pant pocket and took out the kit. ‘for magical objects. There are two empty lead boxes. Reborn can finish my back.’ She nodded sharply and marched out of the room. Harry handed Reborn a vial of Dittany essence and motioned towards his back. Verde joined them to bandage his thigh. Colonnello and Viper watched over Rose while listening in on their conversation.

‘What made you doubt?’ asked Reborn.

‘The fact that my house in Dublin burned down at all. It was protected by Fidelius and Teddy was the only one that had the opportunity as he was the other person that knew where it is.’

‘Yet you sent him to rule Carcassa.’ said Verde.

‘Mhm, it would be mightily suspicious if I did anything then and there. Besides it was a nothing but a hunch and Lysander’s there with Oodako for extra security. There was an ambush. I haven't told him that I was going, but he knows me well enough so he could have told them, that I would be sniffling around inside of a week time frame.’

‘What I want to know is’ started Reborn and Harry yelped when Dittany dropped on the bullet wound. It stung like hell when it was applied on wounds made with purely muggle weaponry. ‘just how effective their mind meddling is?’

‘We’ll find out soon. I told him I need him for a ritual in three days. If he doesn’t appear or comes earlier we’ll know that that control is complete.’ Verde bandaged his biceps and as stepped away he asked.

‘Did you find something concrete?’ He shook his head then stopped as he became dizzy.

‘No I just tripped one of theirs inside the wards they really wanted me in... come to think about it that might be in favour of theory that they don’t have complete control. They had to have thought they’ve lost it and that I’m Teddy.’

‘Don’t think we didn’t notice that, kora!! You wanted to be mistaken for him’ Colonnello accused.

‘Guilty~ Ouch! Reborn you didn’t have to poke your finger in the fucking bullet hole to prove a point!’ Harry hollered in his ear. Though, it didn’t seem to have any effect. Except for making Reborn do it again. ‘Stop it you sadistic bastard! I had a nice reason for it too.’

‘You’re acting like such a child when you lose a lot of blood.’ Reborn drawled out. ‘So what was it?’

‘Well they were searching for him in order to get to me. They can’t get him while he’s in Italy busy with Carcassa. And the rest of it is bunch of ‘if’ situations. What’s of interest here is if Teddy and Rose had a hand in capturing Brendan?’ Reborn started bandaging so Harry drowned second blood replenisher.

‘If they did they might never forgive themselves for it.’ Colonnello said plainly as Reborn helped Harry to a chair. Harry dragged holster behind him and handed him a gun for which he felt pretty certain was actually Leon.

‘That could be Leon’ he said utterly serious and Reborn took it without a word because that lizard was sometimes impossible to deal with. ‘Teddy might have, but then it also means he has some control over himself because he tried hinting it at the cafe. Then again...’ Viper nodded.

‘You want neither for him’

‘I want neither for anyone’ Harry corrected. ‘Morrigan strike them if it’s anything like Imperius Curse.’

‘Your magic classification makes no sense whatsoever.’ proclaimed Verde.

‘You want to talk about Magical Theory right now?’ Harry asked incredulous.

‘We might as well get the purpose of the meeting right out of the way.’

‘Uhh... right...’

‘Ah, you got hit on the head. Are you experiencing any dizziness, nausea, double vision or problems with speech?’ Verde waited with pencil posed over notebook which he pulled out of nowhere. He glanced at Reborn, but caught a snippet of whisper to Leon, who was sitting on his shoulder, that he would be getting a kick to the head when he recovers and Harry wanted to roll his eyes. He looked to Colonnello next, but he seemed busy with watching Rose. Harry would have bought it if he didn’t see his shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter. Then there was Viper who just rubbed their fingers in demand for their fee.

‘Oh, I’m feeling something allright.’ Harry muttered then Luna came back and Harry would hug her if he could get his limbs to cooperate. _‘Maybe Verde’s onto something’_

As if she knew what was he thinking she threw a Diagnostic charm at him, nodded at results and threw the kit on the table. Harry saw something weird.

‘You can’t have Pepper up, Invigoration draught nor Pain relief potion until Skele-gro does its job.’

‘I know that’ he deadpanned. ‘What I don’t know know is why is he’ he pointed at Verde. ‘actually flinching at he sight of you?’ they had a brief stare down with the rest of them watching avidly.

‘I might have threatened him a bit.’

‘A bit?’ Verde stressed bewildered and Harry groaned.

‘Which part of he’s like Hermione did you not get? Granted insulting my intelligence and ability to craft a mask did sting’ he told him matter of factly while ignoring his spluttering. Harry threw a look at Reborn’s direction that said there-therapy-in-action-are-you-happy?

‘We didn’t believe it.’ was all she offered and Harry knew it was as good as its going to get.

‘Fair. Did you call her to come over?’

‘Yes. We need her to figure out whatever that is.’ Luna tilted her head in direction of the kit.

‘Does that mean I get to talk to her or should I play nice?’ Harry questioned thoughtfully and Luna shook her head.

‘Play nice.’

‘Right, but if she starts I’m finishing it. This shite didn’t even start and I’m already over and done with it.’

‘You’ve made some progress.... which ritual are we doing so I can make preparations. You’re on bed rest for tomorrow if you want to be up and about the day after without your leg acting up.’ Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He saw that one coming.

‘That is going to be a part of the problem.’ he commented wryly. ‘In any case I think our best option is using whole body, mind and soul purge.’

‘Isn’t that one a bit drastic?’ she glanced in Verde’s direction, of all people, for support. Then he shrugged as if to say he had no idea what are we talking about.

‘Don’t look at him. Books on rituals are in my room. And unless you can tell me where exactly was that mind thing anchored when you looked at Cerdan McCoy we’re doing it my way.’ her shoulders slumped in resignation.

‘I have nothing... You have time to change your mind.’ 

‘I know or you would have mentioned it.’ he said nothing on that little addition. Everyone knew by now that he never changed his mind when he set to do something. Harry watched her go with narrowed eyes as he wondered what exactly was that about because ritual wasn’t it. He motioned the rest to sit while Neptune popped something to eat and drink over. As he eyed a cup of espresso in front of him, with healthy dose of suspicion, he asked Neptune casually. ‘Do you want something to be blown up sky high?’

‘Oh but Master Peverell-’

‘Fuck, no!’

‘-can go around, being reckless and wasting his magical energy so Master-’

‘Can you stop? Are you angry? Is that it?’

‘-Peverell needs to recover and Neptune is ready to help!’ she finished with flourish. Harry eyed her warily and offered slowly.

‘If I apologise will you stop trying to help?’ 

‘Neptune could be persuaded.’ she chirped and popped out of there. He stared at the spot she disappeared from for longer then necessary and resisted the urge to curl up and cry or laugh hysterically, at that point he wasn’t sure which one it would be. He had no desire to find out. Harry slapped a hand over his eyes and let out a heartfelt groan.

‘What was that about?’ asked Verde. Harry took a peek between his fingers as he answered.

‘That Verde is pissed off house elf being petty. I’ll have to eat and drink what she brought me if I don’t want her offended on top of being angry and I’m pretty sure it’s filled with dreamless sleep. What I want to know is what Luna threatened you with with?’

‘Nothing much... she went Rain Guardian over me driving you away from the house.’ Harry snorted then chuckled.

‘Sorry sorry, that’s the funniest thing I heard in a while. She’s mad at you because you broke rules of being a guest in wizarding home. Luna thought you had some gall yelling at me, not to mention insulting me in my face, in my own house.’ Before Verde could respond he turned to Colonnello on his left.

‘You staying here?’ he nodded and Harry pinched his nose in frustration. ‘Alright ground rules’ he announced and looked Verde, Viper and Colonnello in the eyes in show of seriousness. ‘My former Elements don’t trust you, you don’t trust them and that is allright. For sake of my sanity and my home standing by the end of the day, be direct with whatever you’re doing in the house. If you have an issue with someone or something try to solve it without me. You’re fucking adults and I’m not here to play mediator...that is just asking for it to blow up in my face.’ Curiously Reborn sat ram rod straight as the rest nodded. _‘Later.’_ Harry focused on Viper. ‘Want me to throw some privacy charms?’ Viper tilted their head and Harry was left with an impression of roving gaze that lingered on Verde. He slanted glance at Reborn. He gave a discrete nod, but before Harry could do anything Viper shocked them all by removing their hood.

Harry choked and his hand automatically reached in his back pocket to pull out a lighter. His thumb pressed over groves of Marauder crest as he watched a ghost of a dead man in Viper’s features. If he ever wondered how would have Sirius looked like if he had been born female, he finally got his answer. He heard himself talking from a great distance. ‘Did anyone ever tell you that you and Sirius Black look awfully alike?’

‘Hmm, all the time. I chose to honour that.’

‘Right...right’ he said faintly. Even though he had a hunch he asked ‘How did you decide to do that?’

‘You let me to pick my own name. I did, with slight alteration... It’s Sirius Orianna Black.’ Harry felt as if he crashed back down to earth after enchantments on his broom failed. In that moment of clarity he knew exactly what to give them as traditional welcoming present after adoption in family. He took no notice of how tense Reborn, Colonnello and Verde looked and muttered.

‘Good.’ and added wryly. ‘He would have found it to be most entertaining thing he ever experienced. Now, we have a slight problem’ Harry waved them off when they sat straighter in preparation. ‘Aside from dabbling on the other side of the law, the House of Black is prejudiced as fuck. Squibs can’t hold a vault in their name even if they are part of the family. But that is not exactly an issue, I know you wanted to deal with Goblins....Well that’s not going to happen.’ Harry had a sudden thought on why Viper had their hood up...Their face was too expressive.

‘Why not?’ was asked with anger reflecting in their eyes.

‘Because i don’t want to have my head chopped off for stepping into Goblin Nation’ he told them dryly and Viper’s eyes widened in realisation, but so did Verde’s. ‘Ah you two read the newspapers.’

‘Yes’ Verde confirmed with his frustration evident ‘Luna said we can’t say your name because of some modified spell!’

‘She told you the truth. With Harry Potter legally dead, even I can’t tell you the secret.’ as expected Reborn connected the dots first.

‘That’s your name.’

‘What is?’ he taunted.

‘Morgan Peverell.’ he laughed at Reborn’s stupefied expression. ‘Welcome to the wizarding world.’ Harry turned back to Viper. ‘We’re going to Switzerland first chance we get. I’m going to open Black family vault for... outside expense shall we say and you are going to hold a key.’ when they relaxed he went in for a kill. ‘On a condition.’ Viper’s eyes flashed and they grit out.

‘Which is?’

‘I’m imposing flat three galleon fee for my people.’

‘Six.’

‘Three’ he said in a tone that wouldn’t allow negotiation. ‘I know you want to pad that vault quickly and Arcobaleno don’t have galleons to speak of. I’m not going bankrupt while you’re learning conversion rates. Don’t look so disgruntled. You will find that wizarding world is quite cheap.’ with that he put Viper’s ruffled feathers back in order he looked at Reborn and Leon ‘I want my gun back before you leave.’ only for Reborn to proclaim

‘Leon decided to stay.’ as if this whole meeting wasn’t about Leon. Harry’s eyebrow twitched.

‘When was this?’

‘While your lung was eating bullets.’ he drawled.Harry shuffled in his chair to bodily turn towards him.

‘What?’ was asked flatly. ‘Since when does Leon-’ he cut himself off, looked at others with a sunny smile, that judging by their collective cringe seemed to be more murderous than anything else, cast privacy charms while ignoring burning in his arm and demanded. ‘What gives? You better tell me now if it has anything to do with you acting irritated!’

‘I broke my word.’ When Reborn’s expression didn’t budge from dead serious he blurted out in bafflement

‘You don’t break your word.’

‘Well I did. We had a deal, your secrets for mine then your Rain-’

‘Former.’ Harry absently corrected.

‘-Former Rain comes in and starts spouting information in a pissing contest of who knows you best.’ Harry honestly bewildered asks

‘What did she say?’

‘It was about war’

‘You do know that was bound to get out eventually ... I did throw both Verde and Viper in the library.’

‘That’s not the point here! You gave Viper a chance for privacy they refused. They had that choice, you weren’t even there. And don’t let me start on Viper because I honestly can’t tell if that play was calculated or genuine!’ Reborn threw his hands up in exasperation. Harry stared at him blankly for a while.

‘What do I care that they share general info... in contests? That was all act. I was going to give them five galleon rate, but they had to go for Sirius.’

‘General? Who was Sirius?’

‘Yes because most of my life is documented in media...’ he added slyly. ‘not that it means that all of it is true and Sirius Black was my godfather.’

‘Thanks for that’ barked Reborn. _‘He’s still upset_ ’ ‘and I seriously doubt that you talking with Death is general information!’

‘Blithering buggering fuck!’ he swore with feeling.

‘I should have led with that’ he said wryly. ‘Leon is staying!’

‘You do know that if the rest figure it out it’s going to look bad.’

‘If you could see it from where I’m standing... it already does. We don’t trust your ex Elements for shit. In my opinion it turned out to be completely justified. You need someone here to back you up.’

‘This is not Arcobaleno business and Viper will need to go back to VARI-a.’ Harry stated coolly. 

‘It is since it involves an Arcobaleno and that’s why Colonnello took a vacation.’ was triumphant reply. _‘I fucking knew it!’_

‘You know I have this desire to set you on fire...’ he said with great amount of annoyance.

‘I set aside mine to kick you in the face, when I saw that entry point... It has been six months where the fuck is your Undead Body Technique?!’ Reborn asked threateningly and Harry snorted.

‘Please stop the drama. You know that it’s reserved for worst case scenarios. I went in with half power anyway. Can’t let the charade fall apart too quickly and go in with Cloud flames blazing now can I?’

‘I don’t need to do anything in drama and chaos department you are doing well on your own... Almost getting shot in the heart.’

‘Let it bloody go! You saw me getting shot in the head so you can stop playing it up!’

‘I saw shit! We heard about it and Vindice insinuated that Checkerface is one at fault... I almost joined them up, but Tsuna snapped me out of it.’ Reborn admitted half-heartedly.

‘You did what?!!’ Harry shrieked. ‘Even if I was dead hundred times over, like hell would I want you joining that... that revenge obsessed tool!’ Reborn pinched bridge of his nose.

‘See, I do stupid things when you’re presumed dead. So Leon should stay and keep an eye out.’ Harry watched him shrewdly and commented in a light tone.

‘You are a manipulative fucking bastard, you know that?’ Reborn casually tucked his hands in his pockets and replied cheerfully, as his gaze turned sharp and unmoving.

‘Mhm, my parents were married and some say that I was born that way. Years as a toddler helped to cement that as a fact...Then again aren’t we all?’ Harry gave him a smile full of teeth.

‘For sure. Don’t you need Leon to do your own digging?’

‘Are you insinuating that I can’t do my job?’ was questioned dangerously. Harry wiggled fingers at his face in victory and said in the same tone of voice. 

‘Shouldn’t that be my line?’ They had a stare down, only Harry knew he would come out as a winner this time. He was proven right when Reborn retreated, but he was aware that there is going to be a catch.

‘Alright... But anything life threatening happens, between now and the next meeting and Leon stays here.’ Harry didn’t hesitate.

‘Deal.’ he didn’t expect his magic reacting and sealing it as an Oath. Harry groaned and facepalmed. ‘Oh fuck! Give me a break!’

‘What was that?’ Reborn demanded.

‘Magic.’ when he saw Reborn’s face he explained further ‘Sealing the deal.’

‘That’s good.’ he said decisively with an inordinate amount of elation on his face. Harry’s eyebrow twitched in irritation.

‘So what are we telling them?’ Harry grit out. Reborn waved him off.

‘Leave that to me. I’ll solve it.’ Reborn did solve it and made Harry want to strangle him at the same time.

When they came out of their self imposed bubble, the first thing he did was announcing blithely that he was in a lead in their fights. Harry gaped at him for the nerve and others wanted to get on with a meeting. Only for Reborn to confirm that it was all about Leon disappearing on him and since there weren’t any unsolved emergencies there was no need for the meeting that early on. The rest were too dumbfounded to react as he strode out. Then Harry remembered one key thing that didn’t happen.

‘That conniving bastard of a lizard didn’t return my gun!’


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Hope you enjoy it. Next one turned out to be way longer so it will take some time to edit.

_‘There goes the vase...’_ Harry was watching Luna, Verde and Viper go at each other. For the life of him he couldn’t say he wanted to get involved, but his patience was wearing thinner and thinner as they squabbled like children.

He had spent a whole day sleeping like dead, which didn’t surprise him. He did drink that espresso, which Neptune drugged for him. Only to remember that there was no magic involved in making bullet holes, before he dropped like a stone. She obviously regretted giving him Dreamless sleep, as she had spent the morning trying to apologise...that truly was Dobby’s daughter, whom he adored, but...But! Sometimes they were so similar in their ideas on what constituted as help, that Harry honestly couldn’t say anything, but fend off flashbacks from his second year in Hogwarts.

Harry was nursing a cup of his sludge, as Teddy called it, while tilting his head one way or another, when something came flying at him. In situations like these he wished he could muster enough of a resolve in order to set them on fire. Don’t get him wrong, he would cheerfully and happily walk through fires of hell and back, for his people, but he wasn’t used to this. Well he was, but not in his space. Grimmauld was a space he associated with many things and one of them was rest, but that wasn’t the biggest problem he was dealing with. His carefully cultivated long fuse was running out, rapidly at that, as his friends ignored signs of his exploding temper.

He had had an epiphany while he was shovelling food in his mouth, as he observed what must have been round three of their little spat. Viper was leading and Harry had miscalculated. To inscribe wards in cornerstones meant grounding them, but those that worked with Flames were a bit different. Flames amplified what wards had to offer, they could be layered. The best options for them were Cloud and Mist flames if you wanted to defend or hide something. Drawback was that they couldn’t be remade for half of a year. He should have etched with Cloud flames only, as they would have buffered Sky flames that he channelled at the starting point.

At first he had honest to Goddess thought he had caused Dissonance. So he sat there in shock, until he actually tuned in to listen what were they arguing about. Since then he had been staring at them blankly and half way through he decided that no it wasn’t all on him. Because people had this thing called self-control. Because when he concentrated on his flame sense to bypass the blanket of Arcobaleno flames and focused inwards...

* * *

He was waiting for those three to finally take notice of the atmosphere, that was getting more tense with every passing minute and he was seething behind his indifferent façade. Harry should have checked earlier, but it didn’t even occur to him that, of all things, being possessive of his Flames could be a problem. At least he finally concluded why were they driving him positively insane. His flames bristled like a wet cat whose fur, on top of that, was getting stroked in the wrong direction.

There was a very good reason that wizarding world classified flames as non-active, latent and active. It wasn’t all on activation. Having two or more aspects was common in Magicals so that classification helped to say which took presidence.When Harry received that Killing Curse to the face as a toddler his flames came out as latent and were on equal footing. But after that jaunt in the Limbo his Cloud flames went active so their relationship with everything had more importance. And his ‘rebellious’ phase started in full throttle.

Harry wondered what it would have been like if his Sky flames had went active. He stopped doing it when he realised that way led to drowning in regrets and what-ifs. Besides he figured it wouldn’t have happened anyway. For all that he was a leader, in wizarding world he was an unwilling one. Cloud flames suited him better, as he was always stubborn, had to have his way and rules were a set of guidelines he couldn’t help but cross. Unless they were his.

**_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Crack. Tap. Tap. Tap. Crack. Tap -** _ **

Rhythmic drumming of fingers against the tabletop with an occasional crack of the surface rang and echoed in his ears as his flames burned brighter and brighter. The last time he had felt like this, he had annihilated every person that came in contact with him. Harry remembered every single face and they didn’t haunt him, didn’t make him feel a single sliver of remorse. It wasn’t Rage...well it was, but it is not what people think it is.

Harry figured it out when he saw Tsunayoshi being hit with the Dying Will Bullet. He recalled Reborn’s reaction to the aftermath as well, the bloody moron was intrigued, and wondered if he had realised it yet. 

For all that he was beyond furious, so much so, that he felt himself sink into an apathy of Hyper Dying Will Mode, Harry didn’t want them dead... Although he did feel sorely tempted, but that’s how he felt every time they acted like impetuous idiots with no care on how other people would react to their antics. He was sure they felt the same when they got to endure his. That one though...That one was entirely different matter. It had no baring on what they were doing to him at that moment.

‘Enough.’ was stated in a even tone that shouldn’t have been heard above their yelling. But it was there, resonating through the house, as if he called Hekate herself to speak for him. They turned as one and Harry was certain that all of that yelling would have been directed at him, if they didn’t see his expressionless face. Luna looked wary, he hadn’t seen that since war. Viper’s set of the shoulders hinted the same, then there was Verde...

Challenge flashed in his eyes and before he could speak and say anything that would make Harry throw him out Harry said. ‘Keep your tongue behind your teeth least you loose it.’ His mouth shut with a click and Harry’s fingers flexed and left groves in the table. In that moment he didn’t care how he spoke or how it would affect them. Harry gave them a saccharine smile that didn’t reach his eyes, as his words dripped with venom.

‘Do you know what you were doing or shall I enlighten you?’ dead silence answered him. ‘I’m Cloud first and foremost. I value my freedom and space ****more**** than my territory. Stop smothering my flames and control yours or I’ll do it for you.’ he stood up and the table shattered under his palm. When he came to the doorway he looked over his shoulder and informed them blandly. ‘I have no need for petty squabbles. If you won’t work together, you know where the door is.’ he left them to chew on that and went in the basement, where Colonnello was watching Rose like a hawk. Harry tried to tell him it wasn’t necessary, but he wouldn’t listen.

‘What was that, kora?! Pressure was off the charts.’ Colonnello wanted to know as soon as Harry stepped in. Just to mess with him, Harry loosened control of his flames and let them flicker.

‘I solved a... disagreement.’ Harry answered in an impassive tone and swallowed a snicker when Colonnello shuddered. _‘Oh Loki, that man is so easy.’_

‘I changed my mind, Kora! I don’t want to know.’ he concluded with a decisive nod. ‘How long do we have to wait for that son of yours? Hyper-vigilance is killing me.’ Colonnello grumbled and Harry rolled his eyes.

‘An hour at most, and I told you that you didn’t have to be on guard duty.’ Harry pointed out and grudgingly added. ‘Viper could have done their share of work.’ Colonnello snorted.

‘And asked for your first-born for a fee... I went through newspapers yesterday.’

‘What do you want to know?’ Harry asked resigned. Colonnello hummed.

‘Nothing much. I just have one question.’ Harry gestured at him to get on with it. ‘Are wizards and witches always so... you know, kora!?’

‘Yes’ Harry said wryly.

‘Good for you then, even though I’m positive Mafia is worse.’

‘Ha! In which aspect? I had people depend on me, but fought because I didn’t want to see the man that killed my parents win, didn’t want to see my friends die... Now I have hundreds of people that count on me to get them out of Mafia, but I fight because it’s a right thing to do even if I have to bloody my hands to do it.’

‘Kora, you’re making it sound simple! For the supposed civilian in the group you adapted faster than the rest of us.’ Colonnello accused. Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes.

‘It is simple and that is not true... Missions we did, as Checkerface tested us, were tame and there was never a demand for me to preform an actual hit. That was Reborn’s alley.’ He saw Colonnello open his mouth and added before he could say anything. ‘Any mission that I had led, had us busting slave rings and drug cartels. I needed ten years to take over Carcassa because I had to come to terms with what would it mean for me to be a Mafia Boss...Not that Trinisette would have allowed me to stay away from Mafia.’ Harry concluded flatly, Colonnello raised his hands up in surrender and sighed.

‘I honestly don’t know where was I going with this... I realise you couldn’t tell us anything, but...’ Harry nodded in understanding as he moved to draw a ritual circle.

‘...But... I know you think it has to do with distrust however, speaking about it wasn’t viable option. You weren’t aware enough in the beginning and when you got used to your duties as Arcobaleno Trinisette kept my mouth shut. And you didn’t truly know me that well so you couldn’t ask questions around it.’

‘All’s well that ends well’ Colonnello said resolutely. ‘Can’t say all of us were that shocked... After that mess with Byakuran we couldn’t say that Magic came out of nowhere, kora!’

‘True that’ Harry commented wryly. ‘You know that mess turned out to be a push that you needed in order to accept that something other exists... at least on subconscious level since Verde had all, but thrown it in everyone’s faces.’ Colonnello hummed thoughtfully.

‘Can I say something?’

‘You just did.’ was a dry response, Colonnello rolled his eyes and clarified.

‘About your ex Guardians’ he amended after he saw Harry’s grimace. ‘Elements?’ Harry gestured him to continue. ‘I agree with Reborn, kora!’ Harry startled so bad that he messed up whole mind rune and had to start over. 

‘Fuck! About what exactly? And why?’ If he learned anything over the years it was asking Colonnello why. He had most insight on what motivated the rest of them. Harry could discern their motivations well enough, but Colonnello’s observations always went deeper, as he was not their original member and spent a lot of time observing them from the outside.

‘Putting any trust in them...Except for Teddy and that’s despite this clusterfuck. Kid got caught, it’s not a big deal. It happens to the best of us’ he shrugged as if to prove it didn’t matter as much as Harry thought it did. ‘Something about them sets us on edge, kora! And you know it’s important because I actually agreed with Reborn of all people.’ Colonnello grimaced at that and Harry narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

‘Since when?’ at that Colonnello looked confused and offered hesitantly

‘Does it make sense when I say before we knew about them, kora?’ Harry inhaled sharply, as Reborn’s behaviour rearranged itself and everything clicked in place. _‘It can’t be!’_ But he had to check. 

‘You can’t explain, you don’t know why.’ Harry stated with absolute confidence that he got it right, but hoping he was wrong. 

‘Yes... Reborn is the one who told me... when he pointed it out it was so easy to feel it. It’s like that constant itch you can’t scratch, kora! It’s annoying!’ he proclaimed with great deal of frustration. _‘It’s a bleed over!’_ Harry concluded peeved and decided that he needed to move up his conversation with Hermione, no matter what Luna said.

‘You and Reborn probably have some natural Flame sensing ability. You all share Cloud bonds with me... well yours are more in the line of tethers, because we didn’t spend much time together. And my former Elements were not and still are not agreeable in any sense. What you two feel must be a bleed over from our fraying bonds.’

‘Fraying bonds?’ Colonnello asked dangerously. Harry facepalmed and cursed, he should not have said that. At that point he had a fleeting thought that Hagrid must have felt like that, when he blurted something he should have kept as a secret.

‘Any chance you will let me deal with this and not call Reborn?’ Harry questioned even though he knew that possibility was very, very slim. Practically non existent.

‘No.’ Colonnello said flatly with mobile in hand and pressing Reborn’s number on speed dial. _‘At least he put it on speaker’_ thought Harry in exasperation.

‘Chaos. What do you want?’

‘I have news, kora!’ Colonnello exclaimed with false cheer. Reborn must have picked up on the tone as he sounded much more interested when he asked.

‘Oh? Good or bad?’

‘Bad is one word for it, kora! Other one is terrifying!’

‘What did Skull do?’ Reborn demanded. Both of them ignored Harry’s spluttering denials.

‘Not all of his fault, but now I found out why we can’t stand his ex Elements, kora!’ the last part was practically spat out and if Harry knew him less he would be running away from all of that killing intent. He still hadn’t calculated if he would have to stash his friends somewhere else.

‘Why is that?’ It might have sounded like a normal question if Harry didn’t know that Reborn demands answers, not asks. Colonnello gave him a stink eye and Harry looked at him unrepentant, because he didn’t do anything and if he showed even a sliver of being sorry Colonnello would be on it in seconds.

‘You are apparently naturally flame sensitive and so am I.’ Reborn hummed.

‘It makes sense. What’s the problem?’

‘The Idiot over here has fraying Bonds with them, kora!’

‘Fraying Bonds!?’ snapped Reborn and Harry groaned in despair. He should have seen it coming. Reborn is Mafia through and through and Colonnello is not that far away as both he and Lal adapted really fast. For a brief moment he contemplated running, settling on Antarctica and leaving them all to deal.

‘Moron acts as if it isn’t important.’ Colonnello said with triumph and Harry had to try very hard not to shake him like a rag doll. It wasn’t a big deal because it could be fixed. _‘Damned Mafia!’_

‘I’m coming over.’ Reborn declared. Harry would have to explain because those two are bound to wage a war on any Arcobaleno behalf. He sighed.

‘Stop it you twits!’ when he had Colonnello’s attention and blatantly ignored Reborn’s exclamations of his stupidity, he continued evenly. ‘It can be fixed. Bonds fray all the time.’ Colonnello’s eyes widened and Reborn said flatly.

‘What?’ Harry rolled his eyes.

‘You grow as a person all the time. You two are not the same people you were a month ago. Bonds adapt and fray as you change. My former Elements and I have a problem because Sky bond broke and set us back. I’ve adapted faster as I’ve been doing that my whole life. Luna and Ron are wizards and that term does not guaranty a fast change in anything. Hermione, as much as I love her, has a deep set values on how things should be done and changing her mind is like pulling teeth. And Teddy was a child. Children are a wonder when it comes to changing things... as for Neville, well bonds between free and grounded aspects aren’t documented well, but it’s safe to say that he isn’t influenced by what’s going on.’ Harry finished his piece and got back to work, as he listened in on increasingly heated debate on what offered information actually changed on their perception on bonds in Mafia and how should they exploit it. Somehow their discussion transformed into one about Tsunayoshi.

Reborn’s was all for jumping in head first and seeing how Tsunayoshi’s bonds fared. Harry had no doubt that Reborn would figure out how to tap into his ability with no help whatsoever. But he could tell him it’s pretty much pointless, as he’s not a Sky so he would have no idea what to look for, but his vindictive side decided to let him experience it for himself. It wouldn’t do any harm he just wouldn’t know how to interpret the information, as sensing Bonds affected by harmony factor is beyond complicated if you’re not a Sky. 

Colonnello was against it of course. The thing was that Harry couldn’t tell if he was doing it to be contrary and drive Reborn up the wall or he didn’t want him to poke at something that shouldn’t be his concern. As argument imploded and degraded into insults of intelligence and their mothers, Harry concluded it was neither. Conversation finished by Colonnello hanging up on Reborn when he got too frustrated. Harry’s lips twitched up in a smile. There would be some retribution heading in Colonnello’s direction in near future. Before he could comment on it Neptune popped in with stunned Teddy.

Harry hoped that ritual would end well, as he situated Teddy in the circle. He would like to say that Luna worried over nothing, but he couldn’t. Purging rituals were always dangerous and the one Harry inscribed carried most severe consequence for victim if they didn’t fight control over in them every step. Maybe, trying for that ritual, meant he had lost his faith in them or, it never wavered and he wanted to prove to everyone else that they were nothing but loyal. Harry honestly couldn’t tell and that, for some reason, made the hope stronger.

He knew that large portion of rituals, any magic really, was defined by casters intent. So when he started the ritual in parseltongue, to make it stronger, Harry threw in all of that hope as well. When he saw that it was working perfectly, he improvised and went with an idea that wouldn’t leave him alone. It was the last portion of it and was the hardest, as it called for Heka, Egyptian embodiment of Magic as a whole. Harry found it fitting, it matched perfectly with Law of Threefold Return. As the caster he would bear the burden of judgement, he wanted to call on idiots who wanted control over his godson, and he would have to do some serious cleansing rituals after, because vindictiveness while doing magic leaves the soul in very dangerous position.

But in that moment he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He added feeling for revenge and light from the circle swallowed him whole.

* * *

When light dimmed and faded Harry broke the circle, stepped out, sat down and started cursing like a sailor, while Colonnello watched him dumbfounded with alarm increasing over time. He abruptly stopped and swept his gaze over the basement. Teddy and Rose fell into actual sleep, so Harry called Neptune to take them to beds, as he got up and signalled Colonnello to follow him.

His mind was buzzing, as three visions overlaid themselves over and over in front of his eyes, like they were constantly playing on repeat, while he and Colonnello marched upstairs. Harry knew visions sometimes happened during rituals. Magic always offered something in return, but it never offered him visions, it was Luna’s place.

The first one was fairly simple image of Teddy and Rose being themselves, so he could be certain that his gambit paid off. The second one was giving him fits. Harry was fairly sure he saw a cloaked figure die from his judgement call. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that it stood up seconds later as if nothing happened and continued touring what seemed to be dungeons. His mind whispered it was the Mist working against them, but his magic rebelled at that thought so much it was making him nauseous. Harry decided to deal with it later. Then there was the third one which made him swear. It was a picture of Trinisette.

It made Harry wonder and his mind hop from tangent to tangent in order to interpret it’s meaning. Did it mean that all of the holders would have to work together? Is it pointed at Arcobaleno? What did Trinisette have with the situation? Was it pointing out a trail that Harry didn’t want to follow like working with Vindice? For a second he was convinced he was going insane from how his thoughts continued to cycle and turn like a hyperactive hamster on the wheel. He stopped in the middle of the corridor to press his palms over his eyes and breathe.

Harry startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Colonnello. He huffed, waved him off, as if it would make him stop looking concerned and entered the kitchen. He almost spewed a litany of prayers for Neptune when he spied a mug with his blend. Harry didn’t even notice that he was tired and that ritual took a lot from him until he saw it.

After gulping half of it in one go he took in his surroundings. Colonnello was hovering over his shoulder in concern. The three troublemakers, whom did their best to drive him mad in the last couple of days, were perfect picture of a teamwork under duress. They were standing in a corner, that was farthest from his position, while griping at each others shoulders, as if it would make more obvious that they can work together. Harry held in a snort and reigned in his wildly fluctuating flames, when chocolate started to work its magic. Then there was Ron sitting at the table while his eyes jumped from him to Luna and back again.

‘It worked. They are fine and resting...’ they perked up at that proclamation. ‘However, Magic decided to impart two visions, which could help in solving this disaster. I called judgement as final stage of the ritual.’ At that statement both Ron and Luna opened their mouths to say something. Harry had no doubt it would have been scathing so he barrelled on as if he didn’t see it.

‘First one is a problem, because someone seemingly died from judgement and then they walked it off.’ He stressed the last part and both of their mouths shut with an audible click. ‘And it is not our mysterious Mist that hides them from Luna’s Sight. So probabilities are that it’s either Sun or Cloud, maybe both. That our person of interest didn’t have magic at all or... and that one ties in with the second vision, of the Trinisette, someone dabbled in Soul Magic and Time does like to repeat itself.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's that Mafia Boss Harry! I feel like I've waited eternity to throw that in. I have no idea how many chapters story will have at the end, maybe 20, little bit more?? or more more if longer chapters don't agree with you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

‘We need to tell everyone.’ said Ron grimly and Harry shook his head. He didn’t like the tone nor the implication of what was said. It put him on a defensive. 

‘No... Most of our generation is dead and we have no idea who is trustworthy outside of our circle.’ Harry protested and pulled his flames under tighter control.

‘Morgan, think about it! If there’s another Voldemort around, people have to know!’ That sentence, more importantly the way he said it had Harry bristling.

‘What do you think that will accomplish Ron? It has no tactical advantage but making masses panic! They think that murders are bleeding incidents. You don’t present them anything without fucking proof... and not even then!’ he yelled out frustrated. Conversation was getting out of hand and going in a direction Harry fairly loathed with a passion of thousand burning suns. ‘And it’s not like you haven’t thought about this when it started. There is no need to do it now.’ He tried to point it out reasonably and shut down that train of discussion. It didn’t work.

‘Visions from Magic are never disputed.’ Ron argued and Harry narrowed his eyes in obvious anger.

‘You are damned delusional’ he hissed dangerously. ‘if you think I’m going to martyr myself for the Wizarding World for the second time Weasley!’

‘So that’s it then. You going to give up?’ Ron goaded. Harry snapped.

‘No. I just don’t give a shite for the rest of the World when I don’t have to and now I don’t.’ He said flatly with vicious light in his eyes, that made Ron hesitate, so he moved in for a final stroke which would cut off that idea at knees. ‘I died once for you don’t make a mistake in thinking that I would like a repeat performance just because you think it’s the best solution for you.’ His lips curled in an unconscious sneer, as Ron hastily backpedaled.

Harry knew well and good that nostalgia, off all things, prompted Ron to even suggest that idea. However, reminiscence never brought out anything positive after their conversation with Dumbledore’s portrait, especially for Harry. What made him try to back off was an implied threat that Harry really didn’t need to do anything. Things he did do were done out of his free will, not some nebulous prophecy from a two bit hack whom spent too much time indulging in sherry. 

What was more important, in Harry’s mind never-mind what Ron was thinking, was a fact that Harry changed. Old one would have seemingly never stood idly by as world burned around him. He wouldn’t have disagreed with his long time friend so vehemently. But new one had seen the world and was drowned, bathed in Mafia for so long that his sense of self drastically changed. Harry was finally aware that his life meant something, that he had value. Although, there were people he would die for, he slowly, realised over the years that they would rather that he lived for them instead. That, unfortunately did not signify that all of his reckless disregard for his own life stopped.

Unlearning two decades of ingrained behaviour was work in constant progress. His Mafia therapist had had kittens since she met him and scored a pretty good workaround by introducing him to his mantra if he started slipping. 

Ron was in fact one of those people he would die for, but bowing to him in a fit of desperation, brought about by need to do something useful, would have done more harm than good. Especially in a situation that even tangentially reminded him of his teenage years.

As he observed emotions that flickered over Ron’s face, when he actually realised what he had said, Harry came to a startling conclusion that Ron’s slip didn’t hurt as much as it should have. It was a simple matter of being used to it... Ron couldn’t pass the opportunity to shove a foot down his mouth. It was the only constant in his character that remained intact as they grew up.

Bond breaking might have set them back some, but Harry honestly couldn’t say it had anything to do with it. It was true that he was more liable to snap in anger, but bulk of it, Harry blamed on his involvement with Mafia. All of them supported him and he knew they would come if needed, but they didn’t fully understand the consequence of being a part of it. Couldn’t understand what leading Mafia Famiglia implied. Sure, they knew what was happening, but only in that abstract manner because they hadn’t experienced it themselves. It was akin to being horrified by war that was happening in a different country. 

Pondering on their situation somehow made him jump to the fact, that while they were always the best of friends and acted like brothers, they weren’t actual family. Harry always felt like an outsider looking in no matter how Wesley family tried to include him, because they weren’t his they were Ron’s.

With that realisation Ron’s fears became reality and Bond that tied them together, since they’ve met on the train, unravelled.

Harry felt it with the curious sense of detachment. When Ron gasped and looked at him in panic, only thought that came to mind was that it didn’t pain him one bit. It didn’t feel like breaking of the Bonds after his Sky shattered, it was more alike to a reluctant, but needed goodbye.

‘Morgan?’ Luna whispered. When he looked at her, there was no surprise on her face. At that moment he felt as if she slapped him. _‘Of course she knew it was coming’_ he thought bitterly. _‘She always does_.’ Was that the reason she didn’t want him doing that specific ritual? 

‘It’s fine’ _No it isn’t because she should have told me!_ ‘I’m fine. They unravelled, not snapped or frayed... at least neither will be seen as Oath Breaker.’ he tried to joke, but it fell flat. Verde and Viper were watching them with visible wariness in their shoulders and Colonnello... well Harry didn’t want to look. Especially after reassuring him that Bonds could be fixed.

Then he saw Ron’s expression, felt mounting anger stirring in his flames. It left taste of ashes on Harry’s tongue, and he resigned himself to inevitable explosion of temper, which would have Harry at fault for the entire mess, because Ron got stupidly explosive and biting in his anger. Not to mention that he absolutely hated situations that didn’t go as he predicted. 

‘Why wouldn’t you be branded as an Oath Breaker?’ he asked venomously. Harry’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, because Ron couldn’t possibly bank on being obtuse in this case. ‘After joining with Mafia it would suit you.’ There went Harry’s temper, as Ron decided to revert to his emotional range of a teaspoon. If Ron wanted to play on petty jealousy and resentment Harry would oblige. He bared his teeth in mockery of a smile and commented with forced lightness.

‘Hmm and why would that happen? If anyone should have to carry that it’s you as it felt like I was the one holding on for twenty years... or can you tell me it’s not more?’ contrary to the popular belief, that Harry himself encouraged, he knew exactly what he was doing when he said something. 

Words, he realised early on, could have more of an impact than a precisely aimed punch. So when Harry said something he employed every single lesson from Dursley’s knees. Let the words cut, hit, burn like they did in his earliest memories. Or made them be soft and sweet and pliable. Words had always been his favourite weapon of choice, because they were adaptable, interchangeable when he wasn’t, couldn’t be. Most importantly they were the only way of fighting back he had had and could employ without severe consequences, because for some reason everyone expected him to be an idiot with mouth that occasionally ran away from him. Mafia made him use that ability in full capacity, refined it and turned it into something terrifying. 

His statement was met with a resounding silence, as if they’d never witnessed Harry’s brand of petty. And really, it was as if they’d forgotten that Harry could be larger arse than Ron. All people needed to look for, in search for the evidence, were his interactions with Draco sodding Malfoy and Ron during their fourth year. And after that reaction he couldn’t help himself and had to twist the knife further and proclaimed viciously.

‘Maybe since the fourth year? No?! How about seventh?’ Judging by Ron’s baffled and slightly confused expression he got nothing of it and Harry sighed in slight exasperation, as fight left him. It was such a typical reaction. All of that effort wasted because Ron didn’t have shite early years, so he didn’t have the same thought process. _He should get it, he’s known me for years_.

After observing Ron for a while he came to a startling conclusion. What had Harry’s adaptation process actually accomplished? How much he changed... It was there he was aware of it, he discussed it with Colonnello, but it truly sunk in while staring him in the face... While Harry was staring at Ron’s face. 

Emotional set back, even though it made his temper hazardous, didn’t impede him that much. There was a thought hovering at the edges of his mind since the Bond had unravelled. He wondered if doing rituals with Ron would be necessary. But watching his reaction from front seats said ****definitely needed**** , because Ron looked to be genuine in his confusion. Like he didn’t quite get why did Harry pull his instances of breaking trust between them in smithereens... Oh, it wouldn’t be necessary for Harry, but it would be for his friends. Not to mention the irritable effect it had on Reborn and Colonnello. He palmed his face in equal parts of annoyance and tiredness.

‘Alright.’ Harry said and let a portion of his exhaustion show. Doing ritual Magic after years of keeping it down low and mainly using runic chains, made him terribly tired. He lost a lot of control in how much Magic he actively wielded. It made him overpower everything and the Elder Wand made it worse because the idiotic artefact had to act like an overeager puppy. The ultimate result was the crappy state of exhaustion. 

‘Lets fight later and focus on an actual moron, whom runs around while dabbling in Soul Magic.’ as soon as he finished, his mobile rang and Harry valiantly resisted the urge to swear and prayed it wasn’t Hermione, because he didn’t want another Bond unravelled... and his mood guaranteed it. ‘What?’ he barked agitated as headache started to build behind his eyes.

‘Morgan, I need you to come over.’ Neville’s voice sounded in his ear and he relaxed a bit, until he registered the tone of urgency. Harry switched tracks, gulped the rest of his sludge and went to retrieve the attaché case from the kitchen island.

‘What is it?’ Harry asked and pulled out two CZvs75, which Harry forged for Reborn’s birthday. He inlaid Reborn’s initials, that would be visible to people who knew his name, before he started crafting his masks. _‘Not that he will get them if he doesn’t return mine.’_

‘Brendan escaped!’ Neville yelled.

‘What?!’ Harry choked on spit, but managed to squeeze out, as his hands moved on autopilot and fished the jewellery box out of his pocket from which he took out piercings and mask number three.

‘I need you to check him over and to set us with Fidelius.’

‘I’ll be over in a minute. Do you have ingredients?’ He asked while holstering guns and eyeing poison coated daggers, that his instincts screamed he should take.

‘Yes.’ The problem was that he honestly couldn’t say if they were needed or if it was his paranoia talking. Harry shrugged and holstered them anyway because Neville wouldn’t take an offence.

‘I’m coming as male brunette with grey eyes.’ Harry stated and hung up. ‘I’ll leave two of you’ he said mildly to Ron and Luna as he started towards the door. ‘to explain what just happened. Neville needs me to ward the house, Brendan made an escape.’

‘Kora! Wait a second! I’m going with you!’ Colonnello ran after him.

‘No you’re staying.’ he stated flatly.

‘Do you want Reborn to shoot me dead, kora!?’ Harry abruptly turned around and Colonnello skid to a stop before they collided.

‘Look I’m not going anywhere dangerous and you were not invited over. Me being armed to the teeth would be an insult if Neville didn’t know me as well as he does, but you coming over is crossing that line.’ he looked Colonnello in the eyes and stated with absolute certainty. ‘I’ll be fine.’ For one second that seemed to last for eternity Harry thought that Colonnello would refuse. Then he took a step back and nodded with grim expression.

‘If you get killed I’ll be joining you in short order.’ Colonnello remarked dryly. Harry snorted, gave him a mock salute and went out.

* * *

Night was unusually cold for beginning of the August. Harry suppressed shivers as he power walked to the closest alley. He quickly checked his surroundings, with all of his senses, when nothing registered he apparated. Neville was already waiting for him on the ward line. He looked as if he was ready to vibrate out of his skin. His flames were all over the place and wrecking havoc in flowerbeds. Harry watched them warily as he extended his arm so Neville could pull him through the wards.

He shuddered as magic invaded his system. It was most invasive he felt in Longbottom manor, but he supposed it made sense as Brendan made a miraculous escape. That actually made him think that those snipers at Brendan’s place were no coincidence. Harry nodded to himself in confirmation and said to Neville.

‘I’m setting Fidelius first. Who knows if someone managed to follow him. There were snipers at his place, the other day, when I apparated blind.’

‘Well that is not a problem, I figured you would want to do it first. Brendan activated Desert flames. They are making him delirious because he doesn’t know how to wield them properly. He has been hallucinating on and off since he arrived.’ Neville reported and just like that they fell into a rythm from war.

‘Blithering Fuck!’ he swore with feeling, as they ran through the front door and Neville led him to a prepared ritual circle, where Hannah was waiting to be made the Secret Keeper. He waved in greeting. ‘Enma still here?’

‘Yes.’

‘Get him and Kato.’ he ordered and threw himself into casting.

When he emerged with residual magic flickering over his skin, eyes glowing with flames and risky level of fatigue pulling at his senses, Neville was back with two teenagers in tow. ‘Can you ask your house elf for ristretto? I need caffeine.’ he asked Hannah bluntly. When she nodded he motioned Neville to lead him to Brendan.

‘What’s the plan?’ questioned Neville.

‘Enma tries grounding him. If that doesn’t work I’m going in with Legimency and shoring up his barriers if needed. Kato will be there if I get caught in illusions.’ They all nodded, although Harry could see that Kato was itching to ask something. ‘Spit it out.’ he barked.

‘Who are you?’ Kato Julie blurted out and Harry facepalmed.

‘Who brought you here?’ he asked dryly. Faint and sheepish ‘oh’ was all he got in reply. In spite of seriousness of the situation he could see Enma’s shoulders shaking from repressed laughter and cracks in Neville’s stony visage. When they got close to Brendan’s room Harry sensed something that had him on edge. ‘Neville...’ he started dangerously.

‘He channels flames through magic suppressing chains.’ he answered promptly. Shiver skid down Harry’s spine, as he opened the door and said decisively

‘Latent then, probably internal since he’s causing his own hallucinations... Be ready for magical backlash, I’ll have to pry them open.’ Harry warned. He cautiously approached the bed, as he pulled two pins from his hair, and signalled Enma to come closer.

‘Hyper Dying Will if you would. Keep him on the bed and try to soothe him with your flames.’ He took a deep breath and got to work. Harry found, at his world tour, that none of the magic suppressing chains had protection against muggle means of breaking or picking them open. He theorised that Magicals wouldn’t have thought about it as they never stop wielding Magic once they have it so it wasn’t seen as necessary. In other words it was a stupid oversight at it’s finest, but served its propose as no one could pay him enough to willingly let his Magic anywhere near those abominations.

Lock clicked open, magic hit the room in waves, that Neville succeeded in shielding them from, and Harry nudged the chains, with his foot, at the foot of the bed while resisting shivers of dread. 

‘It’s not working’ panted Enma. ‘he’s resisting too much. I’m an unknown.’

‘Alright just keep him there and you’ he jabbed his finger in Julie’s direction. ‘Watch for signs I’m under and get ready to pull me out immediately.’ Harry lifted Brendan’s eyelids and dived in. He found himself in the mind palace and resisted the urge that made him want to pull his hair out. The problem turned infinitely more complicated. Harry gave it a cursory inspection to see if there were cracks that signed forced entry. There were none so he concluded that he wasn’t interrogated that way.

‘Brendan’ he called out and knocked on walls, not the door that would be stupid especially after trauma, in a pattern that he taught all of them when they were children. After tenth try he was ready to take drastic measures. _‘This will hurt.’_

‘Uncle Morgan’ Harry abruptly turned towards the voice. Brendan was standing in front of the door and Harry had a very sick feeling of what it meant for the state of his mind.

‘You can come up. Your flames went out of control, you are hallucinating in real world. There is an entire Grounded Set staying at mansion, I brought them over.’ he was ignored for a moment, then Brendan spoke and broke his heart at the same time.

‘They were asking about you’ he finally looked at Harry. Harry knew that look. Harry wore that look in his early Mafia years. ‘I didn’t break.’ was said with mixed amount of pride and pain, and Harry knew he couldn’t do anything, but offer some comfort. He opened his arms in an invitation for a hug.

He was ploughed over and Brendan was shaking so hard that Harry feared he would fly apart so he squeezed him tighter and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. Then he uttered a demand ‘Cry.’

‘I can’t.’ was a raspy reply, which told Harry that he could but was pushing it down.

‘Cry or it will get worse.’ Harry said, promised really. Brendan took a shaky breath

‘Can’t disappoint you now, can I?’

‘Never.’ he stated with certainty and that was all it took. As Brendan’s tears soaked his shirt Harry felt a tear of his own slide in his hair. He had hoped... By Fate and Magic did he hope that something of that calibre would never happen. But it did and it made all of his efforts to teach them worth it. Harry wanted to fall apart with him, for him, but couldn’t let himself do it because one small part of him whispered that it was all his fault.

When heaving sobs transformed into sniffles, Harry ruffled his hair.

‘Better?’

‘Mhm... They got Teddy and Rose after they captured me and told me right after as if it would make me talk. I don’t know where they are.’ Brendan blabbed and Harry sighed in relief.

‘It’s allright I got them on the right track.’ he reassured.

‘That’s good... Mercer is our woman. She’s the link to people on Magical side and went on a run when it became clear that they are tying the loose ends. I think she wanted your help, because I found set of clues for your civilian identity of Oleander Evans.’ Harry startled at that, but that tiny piece of information clicked in place.

‘I haven’t used that one since the Curse.’

‘Aha, well they know that Skull is Morgan Peverell, but not Morgan Peverell if you get what I mean.’ he said blandly.

‘Bleeding fucking hell! How in sodding hell did they figure that one out?’

‘If it comforts you any I think only Mercer knows about Oleander thing.’ Brendan tried to console. ‘And I think it’s timing. Morgan Peverell faded from Wizarding World when Skull the Cloud Arcobaleno took the stage. You took better precautions the first time you wanted to disappear.’ he offered and Harry calmed down some.

‘Do you know what they want?’

‘You dead?...’ he answered like Harry asked him a trick question that didn’t need to be asked. Harry snorted, then laughed with genuine mirth.

‘You hang around Teddy too much...’ Harry concluded. ‘At least we have a lead and motivation. No matter that it’s just typical pile of dung of wanting me dead and buried.’ Brendan nodded sagely and said cheekily

‘Yes, out of curiosity how often does that happen?’

‘You want me to count?’ he played along and questioned incredulously.

‘Nah, we would be stuck here for a month at least.’ Harry chuckled.

‘... You ready to surface? I have to inform others and get some sleep.’ Brendan sighed in disappointment, but heaved himself up and offered a hand to Harry. Harry took it. When Brendan didn’t let go he looked at him in question.

‘It’s not you fault.’ Brendan stated and pulled them out of his mind before Harry had a chance to respond.

When they surfaced Harry was faced with an aggressive little house elf that poured coffee down his throat, which he swallowed reflexively, and proceeded to ignore his spluttering in order to fawn over Brendan, who cackled over his misfortune. _‘What in the Merlin’s name is it with the house elves?’_ he wondered somewhat woozily. Then he realised why that was. There was an Invigoration draught in the coffee... which was a bad idea since Skele-gro wasn’t out of his system. Harry thanked Hekate it didn’t make him faint again even though it was brushing it close.

Neville was introducing Kato and Enma, as Harry gained his equilibrium back. He got up from the floor, which he didn’t realise he was sitting on. That had him feeling pretty dismayed. Harry didn’t enjoy being out of it in front of anybody. Although, his body seemed to be set on breaking some sort of record. He went to the door and called out.

‘I have to leave.’ Brendan nodded in understanding and gave him a tiny smile, which Harry returned. Enma and Kato called their own goodbyes and Neville grinned and saluted him.

‘Give me a ring when you get there Commander.’ Harry snorted but confirmed that he would call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much so for 20 chapters... Now I've come to realise there will be more. I'm toying with a thought about editing previous chapters, but I'll probably wait until I post the whole thing.  
> I have 2 chapters ready to go, but something bugs me about them so they will take maybe a week to polish up. I seriously have no idea if problem is imaginary or not. It probably is because re-reading work for the nth time doesn't work very well if you wrote it...  
> Good reading to you people, I hope you enjoyed yourselves :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

Cold air helped him clear his head for a bit. When he arrived to the ward line something made him hesitate.

Harry was positive he was forgetting something. He was hazy and his brain felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Harry knew that shaking his head would make it worse so he took a few deep breaths.

It didn’t help any, but it made him determinated to get Home before he passed out in front of Neville’s gate.

Harry stepped out of the wards _‘Ah Hannah didn’t tell the Secret’_ he thought, then all of his senses shouted that he should duck. _‘Give me a break!’_ Harry screamed internally, as he finished barrel roll with a crouch while pulling out a gun. It was a familiar sight, being surrounded by figures in black cloaks. It certainly brought out memories.

Magic wouldn’t help as he barely had some of it left and Apparating wasn’t an option with enemies in jumping distance. He hated it when his instincts turned out to be right, hefted a dagger in his left hand, got his Cloud flames circulating in order to make him stronger, buy himself some time and waited for them to make the first move.

Harry felt a movement behind him, when wards clicked in place, and exploded in motion. He turned on the ground as if he was sweeping someone’s feet under them and took a three quick shots, before he had to roll again. He lifted himself in a handstand and swiftly brought his leg down.

There was a satisfying crunch of someone’s face beneath his heel. As soon as he was on his feet, and his enemies didn’t have time to blink, his dagger slid over three throats. Harry caught the last body and used it as shield. He succeeded in shooting four enterprising souls, before they got the idea to flank him. The body was pushed into one opponent, when he turned to the other, his phone rang. It was Reborn’s ringtone. Only George, Teddy, Reborn and his favourite informant Riko had ringtones. It was Reborn’s favourite and Reborn was such a sap when no one was looking so it was Frank Sinatra.

While ‘I’ve got you under my skin’ echoed in his ears Harry had to stop himself from laughing hysterically, at re-edition his brain did when bullet hit his side, and leapt for another idiot instead.

He fought with all he had in him which to his annoyance wasn’t much.

The dagger got stuck in one idiot’s rib cage when she tried to protect her face and left it wide open. His clip ran out because he hadn’t had time to etch the runes for duplication in... he was visiting friend’s place and thought himself safe enough to give Reborn’s guns a test drive if some trouble cropped up. Harry definitely didn’t expect to be magically drained, heavy duty wards nor their numbers. _‘If I survive this my paranoia will kill me.’_ He pulled out another and channelled his Sky flames in second gun and prayed to Hekate that it would work. With his shattered flames it did. It drew the strand of Sun, but still had that effect of disintegrating targets on spot. Harry certainly couldn’t complain. 

He was panting when he put the last of them down. He surveyed the massacre around him, as dagger slipped from his blood soaked and numb fingers. Harry knew he overdid it because thirty grunts would have been nothing but flies if he was at his best. He griped the gun tighter, even though it left burns on his hand from channelling Sky flames through guns intended for Sun. At that point he wasn’t certain he could let it out of his grasp and fished out his phone and redialled. Harry looked around and froze on the spot. They brought backup...

_Of all times they had to get a brain._

‘Skull why the fuck weren’t you answering?’ The backup had some really familiar chains that he saw a lot of times and absolutely detested the sight of. Vindice chains. He exhaled harshly and figured there was only one option from that point.

‘Hey Ren-’ Harry cut himself off before he said whole name. They were waiting for him to move and he briefly closed his eyes in despair at sense of freedom slipping from his fingers. ‘You’ll have to find me allright.’

‘What are you-’

‘-They have chains from Vindice...They are waiting for me to run, I’m exhausted I won’t go far, but I’ll try. Help won’t arrive in time. There’s Mist barrier involved and magical wards. I’m near Neville’s place don’t ask me where that is because I don’t know.’ he finished and finally gave into that urge and laughed.

Then he stopped as abruptly as he began ‘Listen don’t shoot Cole dead’ he continued blankly. ‘I have to destroy the phone... I’ll see you on the other side.’ Harry tossed the phone up and shot it. He was staring at them for a while, when one lost patience and took a step forward. Harry shot him without hesitation and turned to run.

It was a good run in his opinion, he held out more than he thought he would. He killed five of them while running and hiding and he was sure it would have been more, if they didn’t get his left leg. Then chains caught up with him and darkness which hovered at the edge of his vision, since the Fidelius Ritual, welcomed him in its embrace.

* * *

Colonnello had no idea what was going on. His anxiety problem was off the charts. To be fair that was his perpetual state since he had gotten Cursed. He was sure, that getting Cursed in the first place, was the problem.

Colonnello was an outsider, whose mission involved gathering information for higher ups in COMSUBIN, when he tried to save Lal. No one trusted him as far as they could throw him...Until he took the position of the Enforcer for the Mafia Land. Then there was Skull... Skull and Reborn.

He could never quite tell what drove him up the wall more among Reborn, Mafia and most importantly Skull. The last one seemed to live to drive him insane. In the beginning he figured that they were trying for some levity in the shitty situation, but that wasn’t it.

Forget Verde and his moniker of Mad scientist, Viper with their propensity for tentacles in a fight or even Fon who was a right bastard under that placid smile. Lal being tsundere didn’t even count on that scale of Arcobaleno brand of crazy. But Skull and Reborn...They exceeded that level.

They got on like a house on fire, except when they didn’t. Skull was the only one who could rival and many times surpass the chaos that Reborn languished in. Truth to be told he was the only one insane enough to do it. That, and Colonnello would never budge on his opinion, was the point. They were both mad enough to poke at something to see if it would explode. Well Reborn would, and Skull would be followed by explosions either way. And that was one sticking point that needed to be witnessed multiple times to be believable.

He had some serious issues when they decided to rope him in... The best therapist in Mafia couldn’t help him. Colonnello eventually got over it and started to actually enjoy it... But that took time...and therapy. 

It started with the first attack, that would come to be known as the Annual Attack on the Mafia Land.

When it finished and Skull was left looking pleased at loss of all of his troupes, Colonnello had to ask what was going on, even though he saw Reborn standing next to him and giving him a high five.

Skull decided to play battleship with him, to weed out worthy in Carcassa, while Reborn stood at his shoulder, like some sort of demon and whispered gleeful encouragements in Skull’s ear. And Colonnello... well Colonnello had an annual mental breakdowns until he joined in with the madness and started to enjoy the ride.

Truthfully, it turned out to the best kind of therapy. Watching other people running around like headless chickens, while they were lying on the beach and sipping margaritas, caused him inordinate amount of joy. Immersion therapy worked wonders for his relaxation factor. And most importantly he became trusted member of the Arcobaleno and Reborn’s rival, because they were vetting him and he promised to himself that Reborn won’t get to one up him again.

They were a tent short of circus. Reborn was constantly aggravating. Skull was exasperating. And Colonnello, in spite of it, hoped they would become friends, not just allies in shared circumstance, but from that moment on he knew he could count on them for anything that was in their abilities to deliver. None the less dealing with them, he came to realise, was much more taxing and genuinely drove him insane. As main consequence he became prone to shooting first and asking questions never, because his remaining sanity sometimes wore too thin for their answers.

So when he got an invitation, from Reborn, to train up Tenth generation of Vongola he accepted immediately, because refusing just meant joining under some kind of duress and unnecessary explosions. That somehow meant that he got roped in weekly reports on their progress and started offering suggestions for further training. Something niggled at him and he mentioned Skull, because those two were joined at hip when Chaos was about and training Vongola seemed to be their kind mayhem.

Reborn dismissed it as a possibility because of divided loyalties. Colonnello had to try really hard not to blurt out his thoughts on that matter, because he realised that Skull had loyalty in spades and that was a part of the reason he started to like him. It appealed to his sense of camaraderie that was a left over from his time in navy. 

That year Vongola brats came on the island and when Annual Attack started that feeling, that something was wrong wouldn’t let go. Especially when Reborn attacked somewhat seriously. At the debrief Reborn was normal so both Colonnello and Skull wrote it of as showing off for his students... He had seen them do worse to each other for lesser reasons, but for some reason something just didn’t add up. 

Then came that God damned clusterfuck with Byakuran. When he got those memories, he checked in with everyone at least once a week. But he couldn’t reach Skull, no one could. Colonnello was at the end of his rope, so he met up with Reborn to see if they had a fee for Viper to find him.

He could admit, to himself at least, that both of them were getting desperate, because that moron went down first. Skull died for them. He was the only one that died while fighting, the rest of them got bedridden by Anti-Trinisette radiation. He died for them and they couldn’t find him... Utter fucking idiot.

To their surprise everyone sent money on the shared account and Viper didn’t take even half of it.

They found him in the middle of fucking nowhere in Africa, excavating diamonds. When they calmed, from a round of senseless violence and pointless yelling, Reborn couldn’t stop checking Skull for injuries, which, Colonnello had no doubt, everyone vividly remembered. It turned out that Skull was fine, he was just preparing for a repeat, not that it stopped Colonnello from giving him what for.

They got a list of secret bunkers all over the world that could withstand Anti-Trinisette radiation and sent on their merry way as Skull got back to work... being confused and wasting time on questioning what in the hell was actually going on wasn’t worth the headache. Everyone would find out when Skull was ready.

When he got out of his self imposed radio silence it was time for the Representative Battles. Where Colonnello and Lal had the dubious honour of seeing Skull sniped by Vindice as soon as they were given the signal for start. Colonnello’s anxiety issue ramped up... so did his blood pressure. Luckily, the moron lived to tell the tale and Colonnello had no issue about tattling on Reborn for even thinking about joining with Vindice. When he gathered up the courage that is, it was a work in progress. Because tattling was fine, but thinking about consequence tied him up in knots as it would be fairly explosive.

At the end of it, Colonnello was angry and disappointed. Victory had never tasted more bitter, because Mafia takes debts seriously and from that moment on, they owed their lives to Sawada Tsunayoshi. At that point he was very certain that his life would never hit such a dive and upswing at the same time ever again... Colonnello wasn’t a betting man for a reason.

They stayed together, in the mansion that his comrades occupied before the Curse. Skull was acting erratic. He was even worse off on days that Yuni came over. If looks could kill she would have dropped dead thousand times over. Colonnello was concerned for him...and Yuni, but something about that thought rang false. Skull never did anything without a reason. Over the time he learned to trust that simple fact, so he clamped his mouth shut and watched for tells of a plan unfolding.

Colonnello didn’t see even a hint of it until he and Lal started talking about getting married. When he heard that Skull disappeared somewhere for two days. He came back with seven vials of translucent liquid that reflected violet colour under a certain angle. When Skull explained it will age them to their starting years, no one thought about asking for explanation before taking it. They passed out as toddlers, woke up as adults and Skull was nowhere to be found... Colonnello was sure he got a stroke and a permanent twitch in his trigger finger because the absolute bastard disappeared again.

Months later he and Lal were still unmarried, as they couldn’t find the idiot and didn’t even consider holding the wedding without him.

Then Tsunayoshi came knocking and asked for a favour. Like they could say no after the Battles, he was resigned at that point. Yuni wasn’t called in because she had a Famiglia to run and he couldn’t reach Skull.

Tsuna got Intel on possible enemy of Vongola, during his mock exercise as the Boss, and he wanted all of them as backup just in case it turned south.

They set shop in the cafe, their target was already present. Their presence garnered only a cursory glance, that you gave people who entered a room, it made Colonnello doubt that the intel was correct. From, eavesdropped one-sided, conversation they could already tell that it and nothing to do with Vongola, but Gesso was on the table, so was Yuni. At gemstone hoarding comment he exchanged a glance with Reborn. They didn’t say anything as it was a suspicion, besides Skull knowing the target meant nothing. When he mentioned Orsini everyone turned to Tsuna who shook his head in negative. Orsini didn’t approach Vongola, which was a trip.

Then Colonnello and the rest of the company almost had a collective heart attack when Skull waltzed in and target called him dad. Colonnello’s entire world was once again flipped on its axis thanks to Skull. And to think that he as an optimist of the group thought it couldn’t get more twisted.

They had pretty much same expressions of incredulity but for Reborn, that asshole seemed like he was enjoying every second of it. So Colonnello did what he started to do with any situation that involved Chaos brought about by either Reborn or Skull; he took a mental step back, let others do panicking for him and absorbed himself in watching the spectacle... Immersion therapy for the win.

Hints of Skull’s plan started to unravel in front of his eyes and for the first time in years he had serious doubts about Annual Attacks being Reborn’s idea. Skull liked to put his most infuriating self forward and that was a little too effective of a tactic, as it made even Colonnello, who spent most of the time with chaotic imbeciles, forget. It made him slip up and dismiss him as a potential threat, no matter that he proved otherwise a thousand times over. It was dangerous and tricky in equal measure. Suddenly, he could somewhat understand Reborn’s continuous presence in Skull’s vicinity- he was fascinating to watch in his element.

Colonnello’s heart skipped a beat at the thought that Skull wouldn’t call them. He had enough of anxiety issues without worrying about Skull while he danced around, in close quarters, with his enemies and no reliable backup. The relief he felt was very real, when it turned out that Skull knew they were there entire time and agreed to bring them in.

Hours that followed were one of the most insane he saw during his lifetime and not most beneficial thing for his psyche. At least he got rid of that suspicious feeling that something’s wrong with Reborn when it turned out that Shamal did a shit job at mind barriers. He blamed entire situation on Reborn’s thirst for some Chaos and Skull for being enabler. It didn’t sound fair, but his experience screamed it as undeniable fact.

After they settled on a plane to Italy, Reborn said a single sentence that drummed around Colonnello’s head since they’d found out about Skull’s Guardians.

_I don’t trust them._

And that was that, because neither did Colonnello. However, That opened a can of worms he would have rather lost an opener for, but in that instance there wasn’t a choice so he questioned, carefully, as his ears were still full of _powder keg waiting to go off_ and _negative polarisation_. Colonnello had to know, if idiot was doing it because Skull was a Sky. If he had said yes, well Colonnello would have let Skull kick his ass and stayed out of it.

The answer baffled, because it wasn’t visible one. It came down to them being the Tag Team from the beginning, that Colonnello didn’t get to witness. When Colonnello questioned that statement because he saw their fights, and beat-downs on both sides were legendary. That was where Reborn stalled and finally admitted it turned into a coping mechanism. A chance to let out some of that temper on someone who could take it and return double when the mood struck. It made Colonnello do a very convincing impression of a fish and wish for a permanent vacation on Bahamas.

Sure, he was certain that there was more to it because it was Reborn that he spoke with, but he agreed to go with it and waited for his call... It was always better to go with it.

From every plan he could think about, playing guard for some reason hadn’t occurred to him.

He was standing dumbfounded, in the middle of the street in Mafia Land for a while, then he reanimated enough to book it towards an alley in blind spot of cameras and asked Reborn, seriously, if he wanted him dead. Reborn dismissed his worry as irrelevant because he claimed that Skull was always most invested in group cohesion. Security from threats, ** **all threats**** , in Arcobaleno group was Reborn’s job. Colonnello just had to keep his mouth shut because if Skull realised he was aware of the plan... well it would be a nice funeral. Reborn assured him... Colonnello found that that reassurance meant shit for his mentality.

He didn’t even hold out for a day. He was jittery with nerves as _I don’t trust them_ was put on a repeat in his head. Colonnello caved and called Reborn, only to discover that he felt the same. Reborn described it like an itch he couldn’t scratch at the back of his head. When he concentrated he perceived the same sensation and briefly wondered if it had anything to do with their connection to the Trinisette.

They wanted to get a drop on everyone but Skull, as it would be a terrible idea, so Reborn told him about the meeting. He was gleeful, when he told Colonnello, that Skull was honestly baffled by need for a meeting that early, but conceded... Colonnello had a feeling about it.

The feeling was right. The newly named idiots three, agitated Skull so much so that he had to get out of the house. When they started shifting blame around and Luna started about Skull’s past he glimpsed Reborn’s face, and started surveying room for adequate cover. Then Skull dropped in the middle of the room and Colonnello sighed in relief. That was gone when he took in his state. Colonnello winced in sympathy every time Reborn pressed his fingers over a bullet hole. Skull announcing mind control had him moving and knocking out Rose before anyone could comment.

How Reborn managed to talk Skull into anything with their little chat Colonnello had no idea. He was thinking that disorientation from blood loss helped in blind-siding him and agreeing to Reborn’s brand of crazy... he saw it happen before. Not that their brands were that different... And situation with Viper wouldn’t be touched with a ten foot pole, ever. Colonnello would leave it to Reborn to sort out, as both he and Skull had proprietary issues when it came to people... well Skull was understandable because he had Cloud flames as excuse.

Then realisation hit him. That was after years of being in contact with them. _Mio Dio_ his former ****Mafia**** therapist would have had kittens if she knew. Coping mechanism no kidding! They were like two ouroboros’ eating each others tails in in-fucking-finity. Feeding into each others insanity all because they are emotionally stunted messes that didn’t know how to properly show that they care.

Colonnello shunted that conclusion and locked it deep inside his head from where it would never see light of the day... Because if it did, well that Arcobaleno implosion would happen really fast. In that moment he wished he could remember, who suggested Reborn as Arcobaleno representative, so he could beat them over the head with it.

Anyway with him being one of Skull’s people, and wasn’t that a surprise, he got to stay and experience the feeling which Skull’s Rage inspired. He hadn’t seen a thing and it was terrifying. And Colonnello thought that Fon was bad, or Reborn. Reborn definitely ranked on top until he sensed that ominous chill sweep over him. He had to fight shivers when Skull came down to the basement, but he was itching to ask some questions.

So imagine his mystification at Skull’s utter idiocy, when moron calmly said that he had fraying bonds and that that was that itching feeing. He called Reborn in the next second because he couldn’t ****even****...Not even 24 hours passed and he was already put through his paces and, not for the first time, wondering if he should have had bailed. They let themselves be convinced that its fine. From one moment to the next, he blinked, and Skull was changing ritual by adding something that wasn’t planed. Colonnello panicked because if something happened under his watch Reborn would eviscerate him. The panic lasted until Skull came out swearing like a sailor and motioned him to follow.

Then he got to witness ****the**** argument and the only thing he could do was hover protectively and scream _we_ _were right not to trust them_ in his head. Suddenly majority of itching stopped and judging by following exchange he didn’t know if he should have clapped in congratulation or offered comfort.

It turned out to be neither, as Skull had to leave.

Colonnello let him go alone and returned to the room with a mission which was in full swing. He settled in to watch, as Viper and Verde interrogated Luna and Ron, and smiled. Those two were effective when they got to work and ignored their animosity. In moments like those Colonnello could see what Arcobaleno would have been if they weren’t bunch of headstrong, maladjusted people. When they were satisfied with the amount of information Colonnello walked out and dialled Reborn’s number.

He endured reaming of his life because of _I got a job to do_ _Colonnello_. Then he got to explain everything as he understood it, only to hear what he was thinking _We were right,_ and Reborn promised to call the idiot and inform him how that unfolded. 

That was why, when Reborn called in 20 minutes later and said with an icy undertone that he was coming over, he was awfully confused _and terrified_. It cleared up in a matter of minutes when Reborn appeared with glowing eyes, murder in every step and said _They have Skull_.

Colonnello couldn’t help but thinking, somewhat hysterically, that it was a really nice day for murder and that Skull always seemed to live to drive him insane, so all he would have to do was survive to do it again...

...Or no one would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here it is and I still have some hang ups about it (I have to practice writing those fighting scenes.). But I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Dealing with Skull and Reborn turned Colonnello into a rambling, anxious, trigger happy wreck :). I'm all for an idea that he and Lal were reasonable ones before Reborn got thrown in as the Arcobaleno Representative... Yearly meetings were hell   
> I honestly can't tell if I mentioned COMSUBIN and military in same POV, because self-editing does that to you. It comes down to the fact that I wanted Viper to have information that they are part of the navy and rest of them are assuming military... Give me a shout if you saw that because I sometimes end up thinking as multiple characters, things get wonky and I don't notice


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. I'm not making any monetary benefits by publishing this story. If you want to use any part of this work I ask for a link to your story.

Renato stalked through the corridors of the Eastern Wing of the Vongola estate.

He cajoled Colonnello into taking a vacation to watch over Skull so, he could rest a bit easier with knowledge, that idiotic moron had someone at his back. Colonnello’s face was a picture when Reborn told him he would play a guard. His informant in Mafia Land was getting a bonus for that footage of him diving in an alley.

It threw him back to early years of the Curse, when Skull suggested playing Battleship with Colonnello to get him an in with other Arcobaleno and clean up Carcassa at the same time. Colonnello’s therapy bills were highlights of every year.

Although, Renato had a sneaking suspicion, which meant that chances were good one for it to come true, that he and Skull might have set themselves up as very unstable people. Not that they weren’t, but they weren’t that codependent nor emotionally stunted. _Ah, joy of wearing masks._ He would have asked Colonnello, but if it turned out to be true, he would be the first one to never admit that he even saw something fishy. That left him with checking in with Lal, as the other, somewhat, sane person in the Arcobaleno line-up.

Shrugging those thoughts with an exhale and mentally changing tracks, when he spotted Tsuna, came easily.

Years weren’t kind and he was truly getting bored out of his mind. Changing gears, so to speak, was getting too repetitive. They needed to get a move on in Vongola so they could go to England. His partner in Chaos was there. Sure they were at each others throats half of the time, but even that got turned in something beneficial over the years, until he blew it by letting Shamal do a job with his memory. Renato should have just paid Viper to do it.

Truth to be told he missed those fights and when Skull was in a mood he could do mind games like no other. It was a fucking art form allright, which made his brain do loops and get some exercise. All Arcobaleno were geniuses one way or another. Skull was the only one who actually got that Renato being bored was a terrible situation to find yourself in so he had kept an ear out for Renato’s moods. For the longest time he didn’t quite know what to do with that information, then again he had spotted every well hidden quirk from others as well, when Renato had no idea what they were.

He often wondered what would people think if they ever found out that half of his ideas were Skull’s and vice versa. _Probably panic and cause mass hysteria_. He abruptly derailed that thought before he could cause just that. Skull was in the middle of an operation that could go down hill very fast if he got any kind of attention on him with only reliable person at his back being Colonnello. 

Tsuna was reading some kind of letter. It seemed to be written on parchment. Renato stepped close and Tsuna didn’t react. _Naive, betrayal never comes from someone unknown_ he would have to fix it.

‘What is that Dame-Tsuna?’ Tsuna jumped and shrieked on the first syllable. If it didn’t break his established persona Renato would have pinched his nose in despair. As it was he cuffed him over the head.

‘Re-re-reborn!’ he stuttered out.

‘Yes’ Renato cooed mockingly and Tsuna to his shock and delight Rolled. His. Eyes. At. Him. He was so proud, but persona, so he waved Leon-fan in Tsuna’s face. ‘What was that Tsuna?’ _Which one will you pick to answer?_ Tsuna raised his hands in surrender and explained. _He’s catching up._

‘It’s from the Flame Academy in Verona.’ Tsuna said casually and threw him a look. On anyone else it would work, but Renato knew Tsuna and could still spot flaws that would reveal him to the upper echelons.

‘I heard great things about it’ he mimicked Tsuna’s tone, well not quite. Renato showed him how to do it properly. ‘Want me to gather others for a debrief.’ and implied you better be. Tsuna’s eyes flickered orange and he nodded.

‘VARI-a as well.’ Renato’s lips twitched up in a smile.

‘Red room?’ Tsuna looked him like he was insane... which fair, but checking situational awareness became a must after he found out about the damned seal.

‘No... Violet.’ he answered matter of factly and power walked away, like he was trying to look as if he wasn’t running away and Reborn finally got the meaning of the phrase to weep with joy.

When he got in a camera blind spot he snickered and continued on with a grin which, Lal informed him once, looked a tiny bit deranged. And in that moment Renato couldn’t care less, as it cleared his path efficiently. He practically skipped to the rooms where VARI-a stayed.

Shouting was heard from three corridors away. It meant that they decided to babysit Tenth Generation. That only improved his mood as he wouldn’t be forced to search for them with VARI-a in tow.

Renato knocked. Not that anyone noticed. He sighed and kicked the door in. A sudden silence descended on the room and Renato scanned them over critically. No major injuries. Some cuts and bruises. It was good enough for him. He gestured them to follow him. They surged to the door like some demented tidal wave. When it seemed like they would start again Renato looked at them unimpressed. All of them, even Hibari, bowed their heads alike to the overeager murderous puppies. _Mio Dio, give me strength_.

He turned on his heel and a miracle happened when they followed in silence. As the closed in on Violet room they grew restless. That was fantastic because it meant that they knew it was time for a serious talk. Renato knocked, on the door, in a rythm that would seal the room until they finished. He ushered them in, closed the door and leaned on them.

‘Decimo, your Guardians and VARI-a.’ he recited formally in Italian. Tsuna looked heavenward as if he was praying for patience.

‘I thank you Sun Arcobaleno, External Adviser Reborn.’ he said monotonously then asked pleadingly and his flames fluctuated. ‘Can we skip the rest.’

‘Intuition?’ he questioned seriously. Tsuna tugged at his bangs in anxiousness, as his flames fought for freedom.

‘Yes... No...I have no idea!’ he threw his hands up in annoyance. ‘It could be the Trinisette thing, for all that I know! Can you call Skull-san?’ Renato watched him for a while, nodded but called Colonnello and put him on speaker.

‘Chaos. Where’s Skull?

‘Nice to hear from you, kora!’ he said dryly. ‘He’s sleeping like dead because they drugged him again.’ was said flatly.

‘I see you have opinions’ Renato volleyed wryly.

‘Aha, see what I think when he wakes up pissed at them...although he might not because it’s Neptune. It wasn’t even a day and I wonder how does he stand this insanity. I’m reading newspapers... Magical people are crazy.’ Colonnello returned blandly and his company startled at word magical.

‘Tsuna has questions.’

‘Yeah, well he’s not going to get them. At least not from Skull... You have to bring Tsuna up to speed if he wants to know about Trinisette. I don’t think it will count as much for Vongola Rings, but if he has questions about our job, then...’

‘I know’ then he corrected. ‘I remembered.’

‘That will teach you to pay Viper and that going to Shamal was a hack job at best... Say if I hypothetically need Moreti, what would you say?’ Renato raised eyebrow in question and Tsuna answered.

‘Hypothetically, you would owe Vongola Decimo a favour.’

‘Great, kora! I would like to request his hypothetical contact info.’

‘Hypothetically Reborn can send it later. I need answers.’

‘Look Luna can help... maybe. And that’s a big maybe.’

‘Put her through it’s better than nothing.’

‘Hello Sawada.’ came Luna’s dreamy greeting.

‘Tsuna please.’

‘Tsunayoshi then.’ Tsuna sighed but nodded and Renato almost rolled his eyes at lack of logic in that move .

‘I acquired a bit of a temper problem and I honestly can’t tell if those are warnings from Trinisette or my Intuition.’

‘Ah, I cushioned the effect that seal had on you, so it’s completely normal. You are adjusting to a wider Intuition range. Have Reborn or a Sky help you find some balance between instincts and emotional response... It would help if people around you, that you trust, drop levels of deception.’

‘Ah thank you Luna-san, say hello to Skull-san from me when he wakes up.’ Tsuna said and hung up.

‘Do you know what triggered your Intuition?’ Renato asked in false causal tone.

‘Iemitsu.’ Tsuna said shortly with an edge to his voice that none of the people present had heard before.

‘What did he do? And most importantly, do you need a fight?’ The last one was the most important question in Renato’s opinion. He let a hint of anticipation show. Tsuna eyed him in suspicion.

‘Have no idea I just want to strangle him more than usual...What do you mean by fight?!’ his voice went an octave higher on a word fight. Renato shrugged and informed him cheerfully.

‘I’m using Skull as an example.’

‘I didn’t need to know that!’ Tsuna shrilled. Then he slumped over his seat and waved the letter around. ‘Never mind that! What do I do with this? I doubt anyone in the Vongola Alliance went to Flame Academy.’

‘I did.’ Fran raised his hand and said. Renato’s attention zoomed in on him.

‘Oh... How is that?’ he demanded an answer.

‘I wasn’t in Mafia.’ he answered blandly. ‘And no one saw me go flame active so Skull-sama picked me up.’

‘Skull-sama?!’ asked Mukuro incredulously. Renato felt the same really, because Skull’s façade of irritating little shit got him too well. 

‘Don’t be disrespectful Shishou...I would like to go back. I only finished first year introduction when Long- hair Commander and Shishou came for me.’ If there was a change in intonation Renato could have sworn that little brat sounded enthusiastic at the prospect. _Persona be damned_. He pinched his nose in an annoyance.

‘That’s not the question brat. Knowing Skull he has a system. Was it any good?’

‘What part of I would like to go back do you not understand?’ Renato employed Leon-gun.

‘I’m going to shoot you and I’m going to be very happy about it.’ he threatened.

‘Reborn! Please!’ screeched Tsuna. Renato grudgingly pulled back.

‘How long do you have to answer?’

‘It doesn’t say.’

‘You can go whenever you want you just have to have the letter.’ Fran informed them.

‘Can I go to Tokyo one? If invitation’s for Verona’ Tsuna asked. ‘Because Skull-san has something in works. Vongola attending Flame Academy wouldn’t do any good.’

‘It doesn’t matter. I got invited to Tokyo, but ended in Constantinople because I waited and class got filled up. Although, they have 10 emergency spots if it’s really necessary.’

‘Vongola wouldn’t do any good?’ asked Xanxus dangerously. Tsuna pretended he didn’t hear him so Renato answered.

‘A few days ago Tsuna had desk duty, while you were busy with training on VARI-a estate. He came across some intel that indicated some big threat to Vongola so he called us in. Imagine our surprise when it turns out it was a ploy for getting information on Cloud Arcobaleno, by capturing the great threat to Vongola a.k.a. Skull’s son.’

‘Shit. What does the Cloud trash want from Vongola in retribution?’ Xanxus demanded. Tsuna gave him an amused look and Renato snorted.

‘Nothing.’ Renato declared with glee. ‘Skull never needed Vongola for anything. And if they dare to approach him under current regime, he’s liable to get both Iemitsu and Timoteo slaughtered.’ That confused them and Renato laughed which prompted Tsuna to do the same. They were watched like they lost all of their marbles.

‘Ah that might be my fault.’ Tsuna said through hiccoughs and occasional snort.

‘Nah’ Renato waved him off. ‘He didn’t like them before. Your problem just cemented that opinion.’

‘VOI!!! What the hell is going on?’ Renato had to hand it to Squalo he kept it to a dull roar. And the rest of VARI-a acted the same as usual. Xanxus was his pissed of self. Bel looked as if he was contemplating stabbing someone. Lussuria was thinking about something perverted and giggling in the corner and Levi had a constipated expression plastered on his face.

‘Magic?’ Gokudera asked tentatively with an underlying hunger that made Renato recall that he had some serious obsession about cryptids. Mukuro looked to be plotting something, but that didn’t surprise him in the slightest. Ryohei was trying very hard not to shout extreme, judging by his red face. Yamamoto... well Yamamoto had dropped his clueless idiot act as soon as Luna said it would help, and in that moment wore an expression Renato was intimately familiar with-It was an assessing- situation- face. And Hibari, well that one seriously surprised him. He looked as if he was examining something from a different angle...he must have came to the conclusion because he grimaced. Renato focused on that reaction, it came out of nowhere.

‘Hibari?’ he peered at Renato when everyone’s attention turned to him and briefly hesitated to answer.

‘Cloud herbivore is not a herbivore.’ he said flatly. Renato hummed and recalled what Skull said about Hibari. He might as well find out more.

‘No.’ Renato answered and waited for him to speak. It was very mild interrogation tactic that worked well on Clouds because you didn’t get what Cloud didn’t want to give. Hibari’s eyes flashed with annoyance which told him he knew it as well. Then he asked haltingly.

‘What... what rule did I brake?’ Tsuna of all people made soft noise of understanding his eyes burning orange.

‘I don’t think he has rules like you do Hibari-san.’ Hibari shook his head in apparent frustration and pointed at Renato.

‘Carnivores have rules.’ And Renato had an epiphany.

‘Skull is not a carnivore.’ he declared. Hibari looked at him incredulously and glanced at Tsuna, but Renato decided to straighten that one out. ‘Not the Small Animal either.’

‘Then what is he?’ he demanded and pulled out his tonfa in sheer irritation.

‘Call him Omnivore.’ Renato declared and prayed that Skull would never find out about him talking in animal kingdom metaphors to explain something to baby Elements because he would use it against Renato to the fullest extent. Not that he wouldn’t deserve it. ‘He can be both herbivore and carnivore when he wants to and knows how to play being small animal as well.’ When Renato thought about it some more... it rang so true. And became a secret he would take to his grave.

‘Rules.’ was grunted out. Renato had to do some mental gymnastic to figure the sticking point. _Fucking Clouds_. 

‘Is this about Arcobaleno Trials and you destroying his ship?’ Hibari nodded reluctantly and Renato prayed for patience because how could he explain that one. ‘Skull has some rules’ he acknowledged and Tsuna let out a sound of confusion. ‘None of them are for things that have no meaning to him and are pretty flexible...’ he had to word next bit correctly. ‘However, he has one that is absolute. It concerns freedom... mostly freedom of choice. If you break that one you will pay one way or another.’ Renato delivered it as both information and a warning.

‘Oh.’ Tsuna said faintly in realisation.

‘Mhm’ Renato hummed in confirmation. ‘When I called for Trials he knew that something stunk to high heavens because you were too young. You still are-’

‘But the Succession-’

‘-Doesn’t have an age requirement!’ Renato snapped. ‘He knew I wouldn’t call them with no reason. Your age alone led to a conclusion that you’re taking them under duress, but I’m certain that Trinisette had something to do with him administering the Trial. You can ask him about it later, but I can tell you only this: since we’ve emerged as Arcobaleno, no one managed to pass Skull’s part of the Trials.’

‘So Trash went easy on them.’ Xanxus concluded and Renato scoffed.

‘We all went easy by giving them watered down version, but Skull’s was pure bullshit. And we still haven’t figured out what his angle actually was. But bottom line is that both Byakuran and Yuni can expect some revenge when he’s good and ready.’

‘Kufufu, why only them?’ Mukuro sounded honestly interested and Hibari eyed him like a bug that couldn’t understand simple instructions.

‘They broke the rule and Skull holds grudges like no one else, but it’s also Trinisette business. He knows the most about it because of his work with Talbot and understands duties that come with it better than rest of us... Sure we know some things, but it nudges us in right direction. I would like to tell you more, but I’m Arcobaleno’ he threw a significant look at Tsuna who tilted his head in a thought.

‘It’s a bit looser on Vongola Rings’ Tsuna stated. ‘But other thing...feels tight, I think that Skull-san’s route of specific questions is needed.’

‘Right...What was Arcobaleno duty under Kawahira’s administration?’ Renato tried.

‘Upholding Dimension... that one was too narrow.’ then Yamamoto asked sharply.

‘Won’t Vindice arrest Skull, because they have pacifiers now?’ Renato scanned him appraisingly and countered.

‘Why Vindice hold any authority over Mafia?’ 

‘They were Arcobaleno.’ Fran concluded. ‘It would be hypocritical if they did anything to him.’ Renato inclined his head in agreement. ‘...Skull-sama is doing their job, isn’t he?’

‘Yes, that’s some of his beef with them... they don’t get along.’

‘Aha, I figured that one out at the Academy. It’s part of the introduction.’ Renato latched onto unsaid.

‘He’s getting away with mentioning Mafia to civilians.’ he said incredulously.

‘Yes because all flame actives get actual Mafia introduction from Vindice. At the Academy it’s not... it’s a choice to get involved. It’s mostly warning that you will end up dragged into it if you meet them.’

‘What the hell is he having taught there?’ he asked baffled.

‘Hmm first year is basics of everything really. From flame sensing and classification to Mafia etiquette, psychology and disguise courses.’ Renato whistled in appreciation and turned to Tsuna

‘You’re going’ he proclaimed in a tone that said he would take no objections. Tsuna gave him a stink eye and said dryly.

‘I said I’m going to go.’

‘VOI!!!! You bastards! Quit avoiding important questions!’ Squalo roared and Xanxus nailed him with a glass of vine. ‘What the hell shitty boss?!!!!’

‘Trash, all information is important information.’

‘Ushishishishi, peasants have no right to keep information from the Prince.’

‘Eh Senpai, people will get the wrong impression if you keep talking like that.’ Fran got stabbed for that and Renato had a feeling that if he didn’t stop them situation would get out of hand. Tsuna was already watching with an air of doom, as Ryohei joined in with the yelling. When Hibari looked ready to lunge at Mukuro, Renato stepped in.

‘Shut up!’ blessed silence descended. ‘Tsuna it’s your show so talk.’ he ordered.

‘So... Magic is real. Skull-san is looking into person that wants him on the plater. I have problems with flames because Nono and Iemitsu played experts. Skull-san offered solution to the problem and that’s why we need to be in England next month.’ Tsuna summarised and seemed to be done with it.

‘What did trash old man do?’

‘Besides saddling me with Mafia Famiglia?’ Tsuna snarked and Renato wiped non-existent tear from the corner of his eye. ‘Idiots put some kind of block on my flames when I was four, I think, and now I’m liable to blow up quite literally at that.’ 

‘Uh oh.’ Fran deadpanned. 

‘The Academy?’ Tsuna asked rhetorically. ‘When this is over you’re giving me a debrief on that.’ Fran saluted mockingly. Xanxus slapped him upside the head. Then Tsuna saw Gokudera open his mouth.

‘No, Gokudera-kun.’ when he tried again, Tsuna sighed. ‘No unicorns either.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write :D ! Reborn in Vongola setting was too interesting to pass up.   
> I hope it was as entertaining to read about as writing it was for me, good reading people.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker so my writing is going to look like a mix of British( learnt in school) and American (movies) English. If there are problems with spelling check both versions. I would appreciate if you pointed out mistakes with grammar (tenses can be a nightmare) and I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
